Legacy
by Polkadottedgiraffe11
Summary: Our family's history is drenched in blood, in a thousand years of enemies, slaughter, & careless war. It comes with a legacy of great power & respect. Our parents raged war on New Orleans & the Quarter to win back their home. We are the Mikaelson heirs & this is our legacy. House Mikaelson. Long may we reign. The Ties That Bind series Spin-Off
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Dear Diary,

For the longest time,

My family's history was drenched in blood, in a thousand years of enemies, slaughter, and careless war. It came with a legacy of great power and respect. My parents raged war on New Orleans and the Quarter to win back their home.

My father taught me that our name, my name, _Mikaelson_ , meant loyalty, honor, and _family above all_.

Eliza, he would tell me, look after your siblings, respect your mother, respect yourself, and always take pride in your name. You are a Mikaelson, let no one take that away from you.

And, for the longest time, I didn't understand what he meant. Sometimes, I even resented him.

But now, I look across the city I was born and raised in, the city that my parents fought against witches, warlocks, wolves, spirits, and even their own family, the city that my siblings and I have inherited and are to rule now, and _finally_ I understand.

We are the Mikaelson heirs and this is our legacy…

 _House Mikaelson_. **Always and forever**. _Long may we reign._


	2. Mikaelson Children

**Finn's Children**

Abigail Maddison/played by Sasha Pieterse - Father's Joy

Anastasia Morgan/played by Elizabeth Olson - Reborn

 **Elijah's Children**

Eliza Natalia/played by Elizabeth Henstridge - Oath of God

Elizabeth "Ellie" Guinevere/played by Shailene Woodley - Shining Light

 **Niklaus' Children**

Marcel Gerard-Mikaelson (Adopted)/played by Charles Michael Davis - Little Warrior

Genesis Grace/played by Chloe Bennett - Beginning

Matthew Aaron/played by Theo James - Gift of God/Exalted

 **Kol's Children**

Andrew Justin/played by Andrew Garfield - Strong Man/Righteous

Zachary Nathaniel/played by Josh Hutchinson - Remembered by God/Gift of God

 **Rebekah & Lucas' Children**

Ryan Anthony/played by Jesse Spencer - Little King/Illustrious

Nora Ava/played by Billie Piper - Honor

 **Order of Age/Birth - Oldest - Youngest**

Marcel [Niklaus], Eliza [Elijah], Genesis [Niklaus], Matthew [Niklaus], Abigail [Finn], Andrew [Kol], Zachary [Kol], Anastasia [Finn], Elizabeth [Elijah]


	3. The Beginning of an Era

No One's POV

Dear Diary,

If this was my memoir, not that I am old enough to have one nor have I lived all that long… But, I thought perhaps my life, at least at some point, may be interesting enough to write down, at least that's what my father says. And I suppose, he may be right, he's lived centuries after all.

Then, I suppose, my sibling and I's legacy began before we were too small to even remember…

 _Despite the large deluxe suite, the room felt too small, too drafty, too cold, and the fluorescent lights cast an unflattering light on the squeaky bleached floors and overly clean room, but that was neither here nor there for Elijah or Niklaus._

 _After nearly 24 hours of labor, pushing, and pain, mostly pain it felt like it, Alexis and the two middle brothers (with everyone else outside in the ward, Niklaus had quite literally paid the hospital to clear an entire wing of the hospital for his pregnant mate as well as had hybrids crawling all over the place to protect Alexis and the Gemini leaders had cast protective spells against dark magic) welcomed in the newest Mikaelsons._

 _"Alexis, **Elskan**." Elijah whispers, lips brushing across a sweaty forehead, tendrils of hair stuck to it, making her look like one big mess she was sure, not that she particularly cared at the moment, she was doped up on drugs and pregnancy hormones, and oh so very **exhausted** , more so than she had ever been in her **life**._

 _"Mmm?" Alexis barely hums, eyes slipping closed._

 _"I know you're exhausted. I know you want to sleep. You can. But don't you want to see our daughter? To hold her? You deserve to, Elskan." Elijah coaxes, the nurse holding the bundled little baby out for Elijah to take._

 _"Hmm." Alexis nods, eyes cracking open in affirmation._

 _Elijah steps back slightly, the nurse laying the 7 pound, swaddled, slightly fussy bundle on Alexis' chest._

 _"How- w do?" Alexis vaguely asks, which was supposed to be the question 'how did we do' but came out less than that._

 _"She's **beautiful** Alexis. Just like her mother." Elijah promises, lips pressing down on his mate's forehead as fingers stroke his daughter's small cheek. "Hello my little daughter. My little Eliza."_

 _"Ni-k?" Alexis lulls, obviously about to drop off into oblivion._

 _"I'm here love." Niklaus reassures, lips pressing to the other side of her temple, Alexis clearly too out of it to feel his hand still in hers._

 _The twins out of the triplets, Niklaus' children are placed one on her chest and the other fitted against her side, both slightly smaller, 6 pounds instead of 7, both perfectly healthy._

 _"They are perfect, love." Niklaus pressing his nose against the curve of her neck, fingers lightly running over the small tuffs of light brunet hair curling up on his son's head. "My gift and my beginning. Matthew and Genesis."_

 _Alexis smiles contently, finally drifting off to sleep with her children snuggled against her, Elijah and Niklaus standing watch, while the rest of her family were outside standing guard._

 _And so, with the bustling New Orleans and Quarter below, most of the human and supernatural community alike blissfully aware of the changes, the newest heirs to the Mikaelson family had been born; changing a fate that had been set for nearly a thousand years and healing wounds and cracks that had been there for nearly just as long._

 _House Mikaelson. **Always and forever.**_


	4. The Right Equipment

_Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew - Age: One Week_

No One's POV

"Once upon a time…" Niklaus voice is soft, drifting from the nursery he'd put together for his twins, Alexis padding softly down the hallway, just waking from a nap, the house strangely quiet for having newborns.

"There was a wolf king who fought a war for the most precious treasures in all the kingdom, his beautiful princess and prince, and of course, his beautiful, fearless, fierce queen... But victory came at a price. Allies lost. New enemies made. And so, when all seemed lost, in the darkest times, when everything seemed burnt to ash, victory finally came." Niklaus continues softly, face tilting down to look into the gleaming green eyes of his son and ice blue eyes of his daughter starring up at him.

"So, my two littlest wolves, sometimes even when things seem to be the worst endings, they are not really endings at all…" Niklaus finishes. "Perhaps, one should learn to never give up hope. And, my littlest wolves, most of all, know that your daddy loves you very much."

Two little yawns escape Genesis and Matthew, the barely week-old Original Hybrid twins, making snuffing noises as they snuggle further into their baby blankets and close their eyes, clearly having been previously captivated by their father's story-telling.

"All those who have loved me have lived to regret it." Niklaus comments even more softly than before, watching as his twins fall asleep. "But know this, my littlest wolves, I will do right by you."

"I don't regret it, Nik." Alexis speaks, now leaning on the door frame.

"You should be resting." Niklaus answers instead, looking up at his mate, rising silently and placing his children in their respective cribs to nap, tucking them in with blankets.

" _Nik_." Alexis complains lightly as Niklaus herds her out of the room, sweeping her into his arms upon closing the door to the twin's room; they had baby monitors and with the Original's hearing even with soundproof walls (around most rooms save the children's), they would hear the kids (since it was quite effective for keeping out _other_ sounds). "I gave birth, I didn't _die_."

"You still should be resting. It was less than a week ago." Niklaus argues, practically as bad of a mother-hen as Elijah.

"I appreciate all your help and consideration. But I'm really _not_ going to break. And I'll take all your help and consideration in diaper duty and getting up in the middle of the night instead." Alexis sasses playfully.

"I already do that, love." Niklaus leans down to kiss his mate on the nose as he places her in the large recline lounge chair she had commandeered upon coming home from the hospital; it was perfect for long time periods of sitting and large enough to sit with the both twins if needed.

"And it's only been a week. Babies don't outgrow diapers in a week, Nik. So, get back to me in a month and tell me how you feel." Alexis giggles.

Niklaus almost opens his mouth to say something in defense before thinking better of it.

"Good choice." Alexis notices Niklaus' decision to not say anything, giggling slightly.

" _Elskan_." Elijah gently calls Alexis' attention, carrying in Eliza from her nursery.

"Is she hungry?" Alexis shifts slightly, pushing herself up a little, smiling at Elijah as he walks in with his daughter; Alexis never got tired of seeing either Elijah or Niklaus with their children.

"I believe so." Elijah rocks Eliza to hush his daughter, fingers brushing tuffs of light brunette hair away from her head.

"There's my Eliza girl." Alexis reaches for her daughter. "Did someone wake up hungry?" Alexis asks her eldest, Eliza blinking up a little sleepy at her mother, dark brunette eyes like her father gazing up, grumpy expression turning happy once Eliza recognizes Alexis.

"Do you need anything, Elskan?" Elijah asks, hovering like the mother-hen and worry wort he was.

"I'm fine, 'Lijah. I'm only going to nurse her, honey. And, last time I checked, you don't have the right equipment to do so." Alexis laughs playfully, pulling the nursing cover from the back of the recliner, already unclipping her nursing tank top and nursing bra to feed Eliza. "You can keep me company."

"Very well, Elskan." Elijah gently leans down to press a kiss to his mate's forehead before sitting down on the couch close by.

"Let me, Astin." Elijah halts his mate some time later after Alexis was finished nursing Eliza, fingers brushing his daughter's little fingers that curl into the fabric of the nursing cover. "May I burp her?"

"If you'd like, 'Lijah." Alexis relinquishes their daughter into Elijah's arms.

"I would." Elijah answers, taking his daughter ever so carefully, holding her upright to pat her back to burp her against his shoulder. "What is it, Elskan?" Elijah asks after a moment, noticing his mate watching him.

"I'll never get tired of watching you with her. That's all." Alexis smiles, eyes gleaming with a soft sort of look.

"And likewise. Eliza is a gift, a miracle, you have given me, Alexis." Elijah leans down once more to place a kiss to Alexis' lips. "And seeing you with her is something I shall never tire of."

 ** _So, the journey begins!_**

 ** _I am doing this story much different than any others... Every chapter, for the most part, can be seen as almost like a one-shot. While they do align with each other & work together to fall in chronological order/hold a plot line for Legacy, there will be a lot of time skips... Or at least, this is my vision for the story... We'll see about the execution... Haha._**

 ** _Q &A Time!_**

 ** _1\. Will the Salvatore brothers be a part of this? Possibly! There are definite plans. There are many adventures I have in the works!_**

 ** _2\. The last chapter was actually taken from Long Reign. It was the very last chapter._**

 ** _3\. If you have any great ideas you'd love to see the Mikaelson heirs do/go on. PM me! No promises, but I'm open to suggestions this round!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 _ **P.S. Senior year is absolutely kicking my BUTT! I'm already crazy, highly caffeinated, & feel like I'm drowning... *slams head against the wall* *desperate laughing* So, writing from here on out will be... Unfortunately, sporadic... *sad face* Let's hope for the best & pray to the writing gods! Haha!**_


	5. Late Night Musings

_Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: One Month_

No One's POV

Alexis was _exhausted_ , motherhood was exhausting; there were really no other words for it. And as much as she adored and love her little miracles, it was a lot of work. It was times like this she wished her parents were here to help her, here to meet the grandchildren they would never be able to meet, and here to tell her that everything would work out for the best.

It wasn't that she regretted it, of course not. She would _never_ regret her children. But at 24, Alexis never imagined that she would have children, let alone _three_. It had never been in her life plan; she had wanted a career first, then a family, but she supposed, that was life, and life had a habit of throwing curve balls. She was pretty good at swerving by now…

"Shh, shh, shh. It's alright, my little one." Alexis hushes softly, bouncing Genesis lightly as she walks around the twins' bedroom, the soft glow of a night light the only light illuminating the room at 3am in the morning. "It's alright. Mommy's right here, baby."

Genesis cries lightly, whimpering and wiggling against her mother, not wanting to calm or settle, small fingers gripping at her mother's t-shirt.

"Shh, it's alright, Gen." Alexis whispers, her eyes closing for a moment as she feels her own helplessness and despondent feeling overwhelm her for a moment; never more did she wish for her mother's advice and unwavering assurance. "Please… _Please_ , Gen. I- I don't know what you want… I don't… I wish I did…"

" _Sweetheart_." Niklaus' voice asks softly, appearing at the doorway of Matthew and Genesis' room, his gaze understanding and worried.

"Nik." Alexis turns to her mate. " _Hey_."

"Let me." Niklaus walks closer to Alexis, arms already reaching for his daughter. "Give her to me. Go back to sleep."

"Are you- I mean, I can-" Alexis protests softly, feeling slightly like a failure for not being able to calm her child but also exhausted and desperately wanting to go back to bed.

"No. I can, I'm fine, love. It's fine." Niklaus shakes his head softly, pressing a loving kiss to Alexis' forehead, taking Genesis from Alexis.

"Okay…" Alexis gives in, looking conflicted.

"You're a wonderful mother, Alexis." Niklaus assures. "Genesis and Matthew love you. _I_ love you. Now get some sleep. I'll be back soon."

"I love you too, Nik."

"Now, my littlest wolf…" Niklaus hushes, left alone in their baby room and looking down at his fussy daughter, cradling her in his arms. "Are you giving your mother a hard time?" Small blue eyes blink up at their father, somewhat innocently, that is, if a one-month old could look innocent.

"Hmm." Niklaus hums, rocking and bouncing his daughter a little as he paces Genesis and Matthew's room. "That's not very nice, my littlest wolf. Your mother loves you _very_ much. She works and tries very hard to take good care of you… The _best_ care of you. She is better than I, that's for sure. For all of my failings and downfalls… She makes up for them in a thousand ways."

Genesis begins to calm, eyes finally slipping closed and her small cries quieting.

"We both love you, my littlest wolf…" Niklaus presses a kiss to his daughter's small forehead. "Be good for your mother, my daughter. Now, sleep well."

 ** _Baby fluff! Niklaus is adorable with his kids... *melts into a pile of goo*_**

 ** _Also, I'd just like to state. In case anyone thinks differently... Alexis LOVES her kids. Deeply & unfathomably. But, having kids is exhausting. And, she's reflecting on that. I mean... I'm just a nanny & I can raise my hand to the fact kids are beyond exhausting... And I get to give the kids back to their parents! Lols._**

 ** _Also, keep in mind, she's left her parents in another world... Literally. Another universe... So, imagine having been ripped away from your parents. Them never being able to meet your own children. That would be- well, honestly unfathomable in of itself... Personally, the thought of my own parents never meeting their grandchildren... I would never like to think that... Ever. Yes, parents pass on sometimes before meeting their grandchildren, but certainly not by choice. But Alexis didn't get that choice, necessarily. This was literally supernaturally, that happened, not naturally._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _P.S. I've read your reviews. Your ideas are awesome! Some I've already had in mind, but others I had not even thought of before! I'm so excited for this story guys!_**

 ** _Feel free to keep them coming!_**


	6. Baby Babblings

_Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: Three Months_

No One's POV

Alexis hummed quietly to herself, walking down the pathway towards the barns, Eliza in her arms contently holding her stuffed bunny and drooling over it as she gummed at it with her toothless gums; Genesis and Matthew were inside with Niklaus.

"That's my Eliza, girl. Want to see momma's horses?" Alexis asks rhetorically, setting off the barns with a small bounce in her step.

It had been too long since she had the energy nor the freedom to go outside and see her horses, the Originals keeping her inside to recover from her pregnancy with the triplets; while she understood, it made her antsy and frankly a little depressed to be restricted and away from what gave her such joy and relaxation.

Eliza simply smiles at her mother, waving her hands slightly as if to portray her own happiness.

"I thought so." Alexis smiles at her eldest daughter, walking into the barns, greeting a stable hand before walking up to a stall where one of her horses poked their nose over the door.

"Hello there, handsome." Alexis greets her gelding, offering a treat. "I brought someone to meet you, big guy. Say hello to Eliza. I'm sure you'll be very nice to her. And I'm sure once she's a little bigger you'll take her for lots of rides and she'll be giving you lots of treats. Say hello, Eliza." Alexis introduces Eliza to her horse and likewise him to her, gently taking Eliza's small hand and placing it onto her gelding's nose.

Eliza screeches happily upon feeling the soft, velvety texture of the horse's nose, baby gurgles and quick babbles erupting from her lips for the first time, making Alexis open her mouth a little shocked; Eliza, like her siblings, only seemed to cry and make whimpers when hungry or otherwise displeased about something, baby gurgles and babbles had yet to come from her children.

"Pharaoh is pretty nice, isn't he?" Alexis nods, as if holding a conversation with her daughter, to which Eliza simply babbles a little more.

"Can you send for Elijah, please? Quickly?" Alexis grabs the attention of a stable hand walking by with a wheelbarrow.

Elijah is down in moments, looking worried and anxious, eyes dark and stormy, inner animal on edge and ready to fight and protect his mate and child if needed.

"What is it, Elskan? Is everything alright? Are you hurt? Is Eliza alright?" Elijah fires off instantaneously upon his arrival, his body imposingly close as he crowds his mate and child.

"We're fine, 'Lijah." Alexis immediately calms, gently pressing a firm hand to Elijah's chest. "I didn't mean to worry you. Just- never mind. It'll be easier to show you."

"Show me wha-" Elijah protests, mouth snapping shut as he watches his mate turn back to her horse, tenderly helping his daughter reach and touch the gelding's hide to pet, and to the horse's credit, he didn't move a muscle or balk at a loud, prodding, and curious three-month old.

"She's-" Elijah begins, a slow, soft, proud smile forming on his face as his daughter's new achievement and development.

"This is _wonderful_ , Elskan." Elijah wraps his arms around his mate from behind, leaning over to press a kiss to both Alexis and his daughter. "Hello my little Eliza. I am so proud of you."

"Soon she'll be talking." Alexis comments.

"And sassing us both. I'm sure she'll get it from you." Elijah teases his mate, his lips pressing another kiss to his mate, this time pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

" _Hey!_ " Alexis protests jokingly.

"Of course, I'll love nothing more for her to get her personality from you, Astin." Elijah adds, smiling against his mate's skin.

"That's better." Alexis adds satisfied with Elijah's added response.

"Come, should we retire to the house?" Elijah asks, worried that the small journey to the barns had already tired his mate out.

"Just a little longer. I haven't been out here in so long. Besides, Eliza is enjoying this, 'Lijah." Alexis pleads.

"Very well, just a while longer, Elskan." Elijah concedes, arms constricting further around Alexis.


	7. The Unexpected

_Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: Five Months_

No One's POV

Alexis stared at the offending pink plus sign on the _third_ pregnancy test she had taken, the other two already buried in the trash can of the master bathroom she shared with Kol; it never hurt to be thorough after all or maybe she was just in denial (after all denial wasn't just a river in Egypt).

Right now, however, she felt her sanity, or at least what was _left_ of it (I mean, she did have triplets who were just shy of _five_ - _months_ old), slowly shrivel up into nothing.

" _KOL MIKAELSON!_ " Alexis screams, stomping out of the bathroom, waving her hands a little erratically, feeling her blood pressure already begin to rise just with the thought of the upcoming future.

"What!? _What is it!?_ What's wrong!? **_Angel!?_** " Kol bursts into their room looking a little panicked; for all his childish and mischievous nature, Alexis couldn't accuse Kol of not being there for her when needed, he would move Heaven or Hell or any other parallel world to protect her if he had to.

" ** _What. Is. This!?_** " Alexis demands, practically shoving the now wiped off pregnancy test at him, because obviously that would be gross to hand him a peed on stick (not to mention she didn't want to be handling it).

Kol barely had time to register the somewhat offending object that was flying in his face from his mate.

"I wasn't _serious_ when I said we could have kids right after Elijah and Niklaus, Kol! Are you and Finn so _damn_ **_impatient_** , you can't _wait_ a year or two!? God, what is it with you _damn_ **_possessive_** _vampires!?_ This is what I get for having **_Originals_** as mates!?" Alexis begins to rant, hands waving more insistently. "What type of Hell did I sign myself up for!? Is this some sort of _punishment_ for something I don't know about?"

"Wait… You're- you're _pregnant?_ " Kol stutters out, eyes going comically wide as he stares almost dumbfounded at Alexis, brain not quite caught up with what Alexis was saying or more accurately ranting and muttering about.

"What do you think a _pink plus sign_ **means** , Kol?" Alexis deadpans, practically throwing the pregnancy test at Kol's face, leaving it for the youngest Original male to catch, Kol catching it in a laughable manner, were Alexis not so infuriatingly mad at the situation she now found herself in, completely broadsided rather.

She was _already_ exhausted taking care of Eliza, Genesis, and Matthew (not that Niklaus and Elijah didn't help, because they did, they were excellent fathers), but even with help, infants were hard work, and being pregnant was going to make her exhaustion worse; additionally, her pregnancy with half-Original babies had been rough, to put it nicely, and combine it all together, it was going to be _more_ than a little taxing.

"Right…" Kol nods along to his mate's mood, not knowing how to appease her or fix things; there _was_ no fixing things (she would never contemplate terminating them, of course, especially for selfish reasons like this). "Are you- this is… Good?"

"No- yes… _I DON'T KNOW!_?" Alexis yells, pacing some more. "We have _triplets!_ I'm _tired_ , Kol! No, I'm exhausted…" Alexis tears up at those words, wrapping her arms around her stomach. "I- I _can't_ do it, Kol… **_I can't_** …"

" ** _You can_**." Kol whispers softly, inching closer to his mate, judging that his mate no longer was metaphorically going to bite his head off for any infraction or slight, but instead needed assurance and comfort. "You can. I _know_ you can. You're the strongest, bravest, kindest person I know. And if you can't… Then there's no hope for me, angel. Because you know I'm hopeless. These kids… Well, they're going to need an _amazing_ mom like you to raise them. Because you know me. I really am hopeless. I don't know the first thing about being a father, angel. But- but I _do_ know this. I'm going to be _right_ there beside you. Every step of the way. _Always_. You're not alone. _Not ever_."

" _Promise?_ " Alexis asks almost a little insecurely, looking up at Kol.

" _I promise_ , angel. I _vow_ to you, Alexis. Every step of the way. And I **_never_** break a promise." Kol leans down to press a kiss to his mate's forehead, arms coaxing his mate into his embrace further. " ** _Always and forever_**."

 ** _A shout out to Fanficqueen306, she's my fanfiction soulmate... Seriously, she must read my mind! She has predicted future chapters almost to a T... It's creepy! You're my best friend & fanfic soul mate... As in IM3 "We're connected". We talk all the time! But seriously, hun... Stop stealing my future chapters! It makes me feel like I haven't come up with my own plot! HAHA! Kidding._**

 ** _I find it awesome that my readers (not just her) are so awesome & actually commenting on what they think will happen!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _P.S. I have been blessed with a smidge of free time... Thus, the two Legacy updates & Heiress updates. But, back to the grind of work & drowning school. As my friends & I say... We are a small life raft paddling in Hurricane Florence... Send. Help..._**

 ** _Also, please review guys! I am SO thankful for those who faithfully review on Legacy, but I would LOVE to hear what you think about or Mikaelson heir cuties & their parents! Questions & ideas are always welcome!_**

 ** _Lots of love!_**


	8. Baby Steps

_Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: Six Months_

No One's POV

Kol and Finn were _hovering_ , there were no other words to describe their actions. And, while Alexis certainly appreciated their concern and worry about her health, as well as their dedication, she also wanted to kind of _strangle_ them; she wasn't completely an invalid, she was _only_ seven weeks pregnant, after all.

"Finn…" Alexis sighs.

"Yes, my love?" Finn visibly perks up from his seat on the couch closest to her recliner, Kol sitting on the other couch on the other side.

"Finn…" Alexis repeats. "I'm _fine_. You can relax. I'm only seven weeks pregnant."

"You had morning sickness this morning." Finn frets.

"Yeah, well…" Alexis deadpans. "You two knocked me up for the second time. What did you expect? A walk through the tulips? I'm _fine_." Alexis snarks as she sips on her tea, Niklaus managing to cover up his laugh with a sip of his bourbon, quickly looking back down at his sketch pad to draw.

Finn doesn't look convinced at his mate's assurances, in fact, he looks less than pleased, his expression tight and anxious, wound up tighter than a spring ready to snap.

"Would you- would you like something else? Crackers perhaps?" Finn asks, his actions almost like a hovering humming bird.

"Mayb-" Alexis cuts off abruptly, her attention caught by Eliza, Genesis, and Matthew who lie on their play mats in the living room space between the Mikaelson brothers and Alexis.

"Alexis?" Finn questions, gaze following his mate's.

" ** _Nik! 'Lijah!_** **_Look!_** " Alexis gasps, nearly throwing her mug of tea down on the corner table, some of it managing to spill on the table in her haste, pushing herself out of the recliner to drop down to the carpeted floor of the living room.

Eliza and Genesis had both rolled over on their bellies, a motor skill they had long since mastered weeks ago; that was not the surprising skill or act.

No, both girls were pushing up on small arms, wiggling small, diaper covered, baby butts in the air, all four appendages flailing slightly as they began to coordinate actions for the first time and _move_ , crawling towards various toys scattered close.

" _They're crawling_." Niklaus breathes, his blue eyes widening slightly, sketch pad long forgotten.

 _ **Just a little something to get inspiration flowing... Also, because college sucks & I hate my senior classes, but I wanted to gift you all with something! Ugh. Professors are awful!**_

 _ **Please review & let me know what you think!**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	9. Baby Talk

_Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: Nine Months_

No One's POV

"Okay, this is _very_ important Gen… I'm your Auntie Bex… Obviously… I'm sure you're bias. And, you should be. I mean, you love your mom… She gave birth to you, feeds you, changes you… And… I'm talking to a baby. You don't even understand this…" Rebekah rambles, rocking her niece in her arms, Genesis looking up at her with rapt attention. "Okay… Anyways, based on the million and one baby books we have… And we have a lot. Your dad is _hopeless_. **_All_** of them. Thank the _gods_ you have Alexis as a mom. You're very lucky… You should be talking soon. Can you say Bex? Okay? Be-x. It's not that hard. Be-x." Rebekah sounds out her name for Genesis as if expecting the six-month old to repeat the name immediately.

"What- what are you doing, Bekah?" Alexis asks, walking into her twins' room.

"Ummm. Nothing." Rebekah looks up. "Genesis was fussing."

"O-kay?" Alexis looks suspiciously at Rebekah. "Well, I have a doctor's appointment for the new little guys in me. So, can you watch them? Nik and Elijah are around too."

"Sure." Rebekah nods.

"Are you being a bad influence on my children, sister?" Niklaus walks into his twins' room moments after Alexis has left, having heard his sister's one-sided conversation earlier.

"I'm teaching your children to talk. It's motor skills!" Rebekah defends.

"If my children are to talk, then it will be _my_ name they will be saying first." Niklaus huffs, picking up Matthew and holding him, glaring slightly at his sister.

"This will end badly." Elijah mutters, leaning against the door frame, Eliza already in his arms sucking on a bottle of warmed up breast milk before walking away, leaving his younger siblings to their own squabbling.

"Did everything go alright at the doctor's? I trust it is good news?" Elijah asks, worry and anxiety clear in his expression and body as he watches as Finn leads Alexis immediately upstairs to their room.

"Yes. She's just tired." Kol answers walking in after Finn and Alexis.

"Very well." Elijah nods once in confirmation before turning back to the living room where his daughter was playing on her play mat. "And congratulations, Kol."

"Thank you, Elijah." Kol answers, still feeling a little dazed about the news of Alexis carrying his _twins_.

"Okay, little Matt… Now, I know I have two little ones of my own coming… But it's never too early to practice right? And besides, it'll piss Nicky off. Which I'm _always_ for." Kol whispers, a devilish grin appearing on his face. "Can you say, Kol? K-o-l. Not hard, right? K-o-l."

"Okay… So, I'm not imaging things?" Alexis mutters from the doorway. "I really don't want to know… Do I?"

"Uh, hi angel?" Kol jumps a little, looking sheepish.

" _Kol_." Alexis deadpans. "Seriously?"

"What?" Kol says innocently.

"You know _what_." Alexis deadpans again, rolling her eyes playfully. "Can you pick him up? I'm still a little drowsy from my nap."

"Okay, angel." Kol follows after his mate towards the living room.

"Hello Elskan. Did you have a good nap?" Elijah asks, moving to greet his mate, allowing her to snuggle into his chest.

"I did. Thank you." Alexis smiles, pressing a kiss to Elijah's cheek, Elijah tilting into her touch, Eliza settled on her mother's lap both patting at Elijah's tie and waving her stuffed animal around between gnawing on it.

"That's my Eliza girl." Alexis gently brushes Eliza's wispy baby hair, which by now, long enough to curl around her ears and at the base of her neck in natural ringlets.

"Ma- ma." Eliza gurgles, brunette eyes gleam and toothless smile appears happily at her mother, Eliza climbing up her mother's chest to settle more contently against her mother's chest. " _Ma!_ "

"Yes. Yes, I'm your momma." Alexis smiles, her own expression slightly teary.

Elijah puffed proudly, his inner vampire huffing in pride at his daughter's achievements and intelligent mind. Obviously, he won… Not that he would lower himself to the pettiness of his siblings. But still, it was the _principle_ of things.

 ** _I'M ALIVE! I finally got my final project in... School quarter is approaching the finish line! Woo hoo! Couldn't not be happier. This dumb class is FINALLY over! Words cannot possible describe my hatred for this professor... UGH._**

 ** _Reviews are lovely!_**

 ** _Polkdottedgiraffe11_**


	10. Ultrasound

_Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: Ten Months_

No One's POV

In all the commotion, chaos, and celebration of having triplets and their milestones, the ultrasound to find out the genders of the next triplets had nearly come and gone (it was only a few weeks later than normal, really it was good, giving a better opportunity of seeing the babies clearly); now, however, Kol was nearly bouncing like an over eager Golden Retriever, his excitement could not be contained within his body.

"Kol… Kol, come on…" Alexis couldn't help but giggle a little at the youngest Mikaelson's enthusiastic energy as he practically vibrates in place, his eyes alive with energy, but clearly nervous as well. "Just _sit_. You're going to make me pee my pants or something…"

"Okay, okay. Sorry, angel." Kol mutters, hands wringing together a little.

"Hello Alexis, I am sure you are ready to see your kiddos! And go to the bathroom." Alexis' doctor walks in with an easy smile on her face. "So, how about we get started!"

"It looks like here we can easily see there are two boys, and over here, just hidden by our rambunctious boys, is a girl. All in perfect condition and health!"

"Boys?" Kol whispers, looking at the screen intently at his children.

"Boys, Kol." Alexis repeats, sliding her hand into Kol's that now lie a little limp on the examination table.

"Congratulations!"

"Boys!?" Kol repeats a little blankly as Alexis wipes away the gel and is handed the sonogram pictures from the ultrasound.

"I'm having boys?" Kol repeats again in the car, the Escalades swiftly returning to the Mikaelson plantation and past the Gemini barrier. "I'm having _boys_."

Finn simply purrs lightly, his nose digging into Alexis' neck as he firmly presses his hand against his mate's baby bump, feeling the warm pulse of his child, his _daughter's_ , movement against his touch.

"So?" Rebekah pesters, walking into the foyer, looking just as eager as Kol had the entire time.

"I'm having boys!" Kol bursts out with pride, puffing up like a proud peacock.

"There are going to be miniature _Kol's_ running around in a few months!" Rebekah objects, looking slightly horrified. "The _gods_ help us."

" _Hey!_ " Kol growls, looking thoroughly offended at his sister's words.

"Congratulations are in order, Kol. _Despite_ , Rebekah's words." Elijah replies, walking in with a sleepy Eliza.

Kol puffs up in pride again, practically strutting into the other room, Alexis rolling her eyes a little at the posturing.

"Finn is having a girl." Alexis offers, waving the pictures with carefully printed labels on them.

"Oh, pictures!" Rebekah bowls past Elijah, Alexis laughing at Rebekah as she is walked into the living room; some things just always stay the same.

 ** _Ugh... So I've done this once before with Saving Grace. It's a MASSIVE pain. Where I messed up the order of chapters. So now I have to flip chapters. Things will look a little funky when I edit. But I'll wait a day to fix things so you guys can actually read the chapter._**

 ** _Anyways, sorry guys... Your author is dumb._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	11. One Step, Two Step

_Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: Ten Months_

No One's POV

Alexis was curled up on the couch alone, a rarity for sure, her children happily playing on their play mats in front of her, the Mikaelson men, for once, off doing various things in the Mikaelson mansion, leaving her to her own devices instead of hovering like over protective mother hens or mother bears.

Genesis was intently crawling towards a soft cloth covered block, Matthew was pushing around a rubber ring, and Eliza was softly gumming on her stuffed bunny, pushing and kicking at it while laying on her back.

"Hmm." Alexis simply hums to herself, flipping open her magazine, eyes gazing at her children contently, before flicking back to her magazine and taking a sip of her tea that Elijah had brought her before he had wandered back to his study.

The day was peaceful, calm, quiet, a day Alexis desperately wanted, despite her morning sickness that morning that left her heaving into the toilet for a few hours; her mates were finally _not_ hovering, and her children were content, all was _well_.

"Ma-ma." Eliza's aborted, staccato like words broke Alexis out of her musings.

"Yes, baby?" Alexis moves from her curled up position on the couch.

"Buh- buh." Eliza waves her bunny.

"Yes, your bunny. I see." Alexis smiles as Eliza shoves her bunny in Alexis' face, Alexis cuddling her eldest as Eliza snuggled into Alexis' arms.

"Uh-p." Eliza points to the couch, arms reaching high as if to indicate she wanted to crawl up onto the couch next to her mother. "Bank-ee."

"Up? Blanket?"" Alexis questions, Alexis remembering Eliza's blanket had been left there from nap time.

"Uh-p. Bank-ee." Eliza urges, pushing away from her mother and taking a faltering, wavering _step_ towards the couch, Alexis quick to move her hands towards her daughter to catch her if she fell, while also taking a small gasp in surprise.

" _ELIJAH!_ " Alexis calls urgently, still hovering behind her daughter as Eliza continues to totter the few _two_ feet towards the couch; two feet felt like _miles_ to Alexis, watching her daughter wiggle, wobble, totter, and stumble on small feet to her destination.

" _Alexis_." Elijah appears in a moment, a brush of wind whispering behind him in his haste to appear, worry in every line of his body. "What is-"

"Elijah." Alexis inflects. " ** _Look_**."

 ** _Woo hoo! Term is FINALLY over!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	12. Let's Celebrate (Part One)

_Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: One Year_

No One's POV

"No, no, no, **_NO_** …" Niklaus waves his hands errantly, in an aborted, half-frantic gesture, flippantly directing over half his hybrids around the Mikaelson plantation, cellphone in his hand all the while; hybrids, boxes, decorations, and various other things were rapidly moving in and out and around the Mikaelson mansion at his command.

"Ummm… _Nik?_ " Alexis questions as she, by now, waddles, since she was _seven_ months pregnant with the second batch of triplets.

"Hello love." Niklaus looks up from his cellphone. "You should be resting. I thought you were resting? Where are Gen and Matt?"

"I _was_ resting. I'm _tired_ of resting. And they are napping still." Alexis frowns. "So, what's all this?" At that, Alexis waves her hands around at the commotion and movement around her.

"Is it too loud?" Niklaus worries, quickly steering Alexis over to the couch to sit.

"No, Nik- seriously. I'm _fine_. And, no. It's not. But seriously, what's all this?" Alexis protests to no avail; seriously, she was _pregnant_ , not dying, but just as before, no one _ever_ listened.

"The twins- triplet's birthday party. Just a _small_ \- get together… That's all. Nothing to worry about." Niklaus offers, smiling, his dimples appearing innocently, which tells Alexis it was anything _but_ **small** or **innocent**.

"They're _one_ , Nik." Alexis tilts her head, eyes narrowed. "They're not going to one, _care_ , or two, _remember_ … There is really no reason to _fuss_. It can just be small."

"Well, then we'll have to remember for them, won't we?" Niklaus offers. "And it is small."

" _Uh-huh_ …" Alexis just raises an eyebrow skeptically at the whole charade.

Niklaus' phone chirps, Niklaus pulling his phone quickly out of her view.

"Who's that?"

"No one, no one at all. Nothing to concern yourself with. As I said, nothing you need to worry yourself with. You don't need the stress love. You're pregnant." Niklaus presses a kiss to her temple.

"Pregnant… _Not dying_." Alexis mutters as Niklaus walks off, rolling her eyes fondly.

"No, no, no…" She hears Niklaus growl lowly, half yelling into his phone. "I told you to get the- never mind… Cupcakes are easier… And did you remember to order the catering, or did all you decide to be _incompetent_ today?"

" _Catering?_ Cupcakes?" Alexis mouths to herself, mentally going over the conversation in her head. "We're getting _catering?_ Just what the hell is he planning?" She mutters to herself, still not exactly picturing Niklaus going over _party orders_ with the badass Original Hybrid he normally was.

"Hello Elskan." Elijah walks into the room, carrying a few bags.

"Hello 'Lijah. Wait, _please_ tell me he didn't rope you into this too!" Alexis exclaims, cutting off at the sight of the multiple bags, which practically overflowed.

"Presents, for Eliza." Elijah replies, setting down the gift bags.

"Did you _buy_ her the _entire_ store? Let me guess, there's a _pony_ on layaway?" Alexis asks amused as Elijah leans in for a kiss.

"That's for her third birthday, actually." Elijah offers with a crooked smile.

" _Elijah!_ " Alexis tugs on his tie in retaliation.

"Only some essentials." Elijah defends.

" _Essentials_." Alexis deadpans, glancing at the bags again. "I think you and I need to define what essentials means, honey. Or I need to take away a credit card. But, I appreciate you getting her some new toys and clothes. She'll _love_ them."

Never mind the fact she was still, _only_ one, but you know, she would love them as much as a one year old could get excited about presents.

Elijah chuckles, nuzzling at his mate.

"So, how about we see what you got? And then we can wrap them together?" Alexis offers. "I'm going stir crazy. Since Nik won't let me do anything to help with the party planning."

"Sounds like an ideal plan, Elskan."

 ** _Okay, so I totally could have made it one chapter instead of two... But I totally wanted to see party planner!Niklaus in action... Who am I kidding, that was a DEFINITE need of mine!_**

 ** _I feel like Nik would freak out & go crazy for his kid's first birthday... You know, if he actually, given the chance, HAD time with his kid! Unlike in TO... So thanks, Pec, for ruining that..._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	13. Let's Celebrate (Part Two)

_Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: One Year_

No One's POV

"Just a _small_ party… **_Huh?_** " Alexis raises her eyebrow, guided out to the gazebo and grounds beyond the sprawling deck of the Mikaelson mansion by a hovering Kol who would be her bodyguard for the duration of the party; after all, he wouldn't want his pregnant mate to get over taxed by the party commotion or the blistering, August heat of the Deep South.

"I invited perhaps… A few more than I intended…" Niklaus hedges, Genesis and Matthew settled contently on either side of him, dressed in brand new clothes for the occasion; Genesis a light blue, patterned sundress, and Matthew a complimentary blue and white polo and short's set.

Alexis snorts slightly and rolls her eyes as if to indicate her agreement; the Gemini Coven was here all the way from Portland, Oregon, part of the Strix, the Salvatore brothers, Marcel, Davina, Matthew Donovan, even Bonnie Bennett, and a few upper and important people of New Orleans, and of course, the usual inhabitants of the Mikaelson plantation, which alone were more than plentiful.

"And where is the other birthday girl?" Alexis peers around the sprawling lawn from the lounge chair she's seated in under the gazebo.

"I believe there was a mishap with wardrobe." Niklaus answers smoothly.

"Should I be helping?" Alexis worries.

"No! I mean- _no_ , love." Niklaus calms his voice, moving in an aborted action, not actually able to do anything with both twins in his arms. "Elijah has everything under control. I believe he's having difficulties with Eliza's bow…"

"Oh…" Alexis giggles lightly. "The troubles of having a girl, I see."

"See? There he is now." Niklaus nods, Elijah walking out of the mansion with Eliza on his hip a pink sundress on with white short sleeves and matching pink bow in her hair.

"Dow- dow-" Genesis gestures, pointing empathetically to the grass, wiggling in Niklaus arms at the same time, clearly her attention fed up with being in her father's arms.

"Does my littlest wolf want down?" Niklaus kisses Genesis on the nose, bouncing her playfully in his arms.

"Dow- dow-" Genesis wiggles more, pointing more insistently.

"Say pl-ea-se." Niklaus sounds out the word.

"Pl-ee-s." Genesis copies in chopped up one-year old mush.

"That's my prettiest, littlest wolf." Niklaus kisses Genesis one last time, letting her down to totter around his legs, half walking and half crawling on the grass.

"Hello Elskan. Brothers." Elijah walks up to his mate and younger brothers, Eliza hugging her brand new stuffed animal to her, drooling baby drool on it and her father.

"Hello Elijah, my Eliza girl." Alexis smiles, arms opening for Eliza, Eliza gurgling and babbling for her mother.

"So… I take it congratulations are in order again? Who are the expecting father's this time?" Damon strolls up casually, his classic smirk gracing his features.

"Damon! _Hey!_ Yes, they are… It was… Unexpected. To say the least… And, Kol and Finn." Alexis answers Damon's questions, rising to meet the eldest Salvatore brother for a brief hug, but Stefan was not far behind, toting birthday presents.

"Hey Alexis!" Stefan smiles, giving Alexis a half hug, difficult to juggle the present he carries and conscience not to squish Eliza or Alexis' belly.

"Hey Stefan!" Alexis returns the smile. "How have you been? Both of you?"

"Eh, well… You know. We've been… Just, been... I've traveled some. Mystic Falls is, Mystic Falls. It'll always be there." Stefan shrugs. "So, how are you? Besides-" He gestures to the obvious pregnant state.

"Kol and Finn's. This is Eliza, Elijah's and the eldest. And Genesis and Matthew are Nik's." Alexis points to the twins.

"Cute." Damon peers at them intently, blinking at Eliza curiously and starring at the Original Hybrids for a moment longer. "For furry mutts."

"You're an _ass_." Alexis rolls her eyes, Alexis actually hearing Niklaus growl lightly next to her, glaring.

"I'm joking! They are cute." Damon raises his hands. "They get it all from you, Alexis, _clearly_."

"If I wasn't holding my son." Niklaus grits his teeth, glaring more intently at the eldest Salvatore.

Damon merely grins angelically.

"Okay, then. Alexis, where would you like these presents?" Stefan asks, redirecting the conversation. "Besides, we should let you talk to others. We'll catch up later." Stefan adds on, a growing line behind the Salvatore brothers, most holding presents for the triplets, as if Alexis was a Regent or Queen greeting her loyal subjects and they bringing patronage from some far off distance places; Alexis wasn't sure if she wanted to attempt to strangle Niklaus or be marginally impressed.

The party was in full swing now, Eliza, Genesis, and Matthew seated next to Alexis while the cupcakes were being presented to them and the crowd was singing Happy Birthday, Alexis of course, being the one to actually blow out the singular candle atop the cupcakes; it was the gesture and symbolic nature that counted.

Matthew promptly pushed his fingers into his cupcake after the candles were taken out, making a complete mess of the table while Genesis flung her cupcake at her brother's face, Eliza mushing the cupcake in Elijah's face as he attempted to help her eat it; Alexis laughed so hard she nearly peed herself (damn her pregnancy hormones and ridiculously small bladder) at Niklaus' attempts to help his twins clean up as he simply got it all over himself and themselves _more_.

A million baby wipes, a few cupcakes, giggling and wiggling babies, and exasperated fathers later, the triplets managed to actually eat _some_ of their birthday cupcakes.

"Ush- Ush!" Matthew points and bounces on Alexis' hip as she stands and talks to Davina, Kol having finally wandered off for a brief moment of reprise for Alexis, finally not glued to her like a wet limpet, however, Finn was not far off talking to the Mayor, his gaze heavy on her in case she needed anything.

"What, baby?" Alexis switches Matthew on her other hip, tickling him gently.

"Ush!" Matthew points again, wiggling like a fish, nearly dumping out of her arms, Davina quick to catch the youngest Original Hybrid.

"Thanks, Davina." Alexis is relieved, holding Matthew a little tighter. "Matthew, don't do that, baby. Now, what do you want?"

"Ush! Rrr!" Matthew points more, waving over towards his pile of presents and his new Little Tykes cars that he could roll around in or be pushed in.

"Your new car? You want to be pushed?" Alexis deducts, from the grrr noises her son just makes, her face making an impressive gymnastic amount of moves, unless her son just growled at her; in which case, she was having _words_ with Niklaus.

"Ush!" Matthew repeats, clearly excited upon the prospect of playing.

"Mommy can't push you." Alexis explains, mostly because one of her mates, mostly Finn or Kol, would have some sort of _aneurism_ with her attempting to do something and probably bite some poor unsuspecting person's head off.

"I can- if you- I could, push him on his toy? I promise to be careful." Marcel appears beside Alexis, the eldest Mikaelson heir not too far from Davina anyways; clearly looking hesitant, but offering nonetheless.

"If you'd like, Marcel." Alexis smiles at Niklaus' adopted son and right hand. "Marcel is going to play with you, baby." Alexis bops Matthew playfully on the nose before promptly handing Matthew to Marcel.

"Cwl." Matthew garbles together, blinking up at his older brother.

"Hello." Marcel looks a little cautious at Matthew, his sire hardly allowing him to hold his actual blood since their conception and birth; not that he wanted to or anything and not that it hurt or anything.

"He's hardly going to bite you, Marcel." Alexis points out. "Now, go play." Alexis points to Matthew's new toy.

"Pwy." Matthew urges.

"Yes, play. Marcel is going to play with you." Alexis nods as Matthew looks between his mother and the somewhat familiar face.

"Cwl." Matthew blinks again.

"You're being called." Alexis laughs.

Marcel sort of stiffly walks with a bundled Matthew to his toy, carefully placing him on the Little Tyke before pulling him around the yard.

Davina smiles at her adopted father, watching Marcel's stiffness slowly fade with Matthew's every small laugh and shriek of joy, Marcel soon racing around the yard with Matthew above his head like a plane making zooming motions.

"Gan, cwl!"

"That worked well." Alexis mutters with a slight smirk on her lips and knowing look in her eyes.

Yes, it was a party to remember.

 ** _AwesomeFangirlOtaku01 ~ You in part, were inspiration for this! So, thank you._**

 ** _She wanted Marcel playing with his siblings! I originally had their party planned... It morphed into this..._**

 ** _Reviews are lovely!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	14. Stolen Time

_Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: One Year_

No One's POV

Finn has been acting strange, Alexis had observed as of late; it was only a week after the triplet's birthday party, but Alexis had noted that Finn was acting odd.

Sure, Finn was normally the most reserved out of all the Mikaelson men, but not _this_ reserved. If she knew any better, she would hazard a guess that Finn was _depressed_.

Needless to say, however, she believed, after a little observation, she had figured it out.

Things had been busy, between the triplet's birthday bash, their many milestones, and even her own many doctor's appointments, it had left little time to just _be_ ; she didn't count Kol or Finn's constant hovering over her either.

"Finn?" Alexis waddles over to Finn, letting out a small sigh, already itching to get the triplets out of her; they were just as rambunctious as the first set.

"Yes, my love?" Finn automatically answers, setting aside his journal.

"Busy?" Alexis asks without preamble.

"Not at the mom-"

"Good, great. Because I need you to do something for me. Something _very_ important. The _upmost_ importance. Do you think you're up for it?" Alexis cuts Finn off, pushing Finn's book off his lap without further ado.

Finn tilts his head, his eyes sharpening at his mate's words; Alexis was fairly sure if he was a dog that his ears would perk and his tail would point.

"What do you need, my love?" Finn asks, his hands coming up to cup Alexis' face.

"There's a car waiting for us in the driveway. Bekah has our bags. The mission is- can you get us out of this house without Elijah, Nik, or Kol finding out? And, under a minute? Your reward- a weekend with me… _Alone_." Alexis whispers secretively, voice low.

Alexis wasn't sure she had seen Finn run so fast, like a bullet out of a gun, flashing towards the front of the Mikaelson mansion.

"Have fun you two kids!" Rebekah waves, bags tossed into the back of an Escalade all too cheerfully, privy to Alexis' plan, Davina helping distract Kol with Jeremy, and Caroline and Marcel somewhere with Niklaus, while Elijah the only one who was sufficiently distracted on his own.

"So, where to, my love?" Finn asks once the Escalade is well on its way down the road, his hand reaching over for his mate's to press a kiss to it.

"Airport. Then, I was thinking private beach? Somewhere warm… Okay, _warmer_ …" Alexis corrects, after all, they were in New Orleans.

"Anywhere, I would follow." Finn only answers with a small hum, already seemingly more content and complacent.

Only a few short hours later (the Mikaelson private jets were fast), Alexis was basking in the warmth of the tropical, Bahama's sun, on a private villa, Finn contently curled next to her, his head resting on her belly, listening to his daughter's heartbeat and movement under his ear.

 ** _I'd like to thank Brookeworm3 for this lovely idea!_**

 ** _Thank you for being such a wonderful friend!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	15. Frosty's & French Fries

_Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: Thirteen Months_

No One's POV

 _Five more weeks_.

Alexis was positive that those five more weeks could not come _any_ faster. She was counting down the days; she was fairly sure Kol and Finn were counting down the weeks as well, probably _all_ of the Mikaelson men.

She was crabby, irritable, sleep deprived, uncomfortably, and in general, probably fairly unpleasant to be around most of the time; it wasn't _her_ fault that the triplets kept her from sleeping, or were overly rambunctious, or still had her craving things at 3am in the morning.

In the matter of fact, Alexis blamed Kol _completely_ ; after all, Kol had been the one to be more than a bit over eager to have children so soon after Elijah and Niklaus. Why could he not have waited a year or two? Really, what was the rush? Stupid, _possessive_ , **_Original_** vampire.

"French fries, again?" Elijah comments lightly, walking into the living room with Eliza settled on his hip, Eliza babbling happily and holding her stuffed bunny.

Alexis simply waves Elijah off errantly, instead, digging into the Wendy's take-out bag and pulling out the large French fry container and soft-serve, Frosty's cup, and dipping a fry into the Frosty.

"Mmm. _Oh my god_. I love you." Alexis happily munches on her fries, practically inhaling them, half the fries gone in a few moments.

Pregnancy cravings were no joke, after all, the Mikaelson men had learned the hard way during the first pregnancy.

"Are you talking to me or are you talking to the fries?" Kol asks, sitting down next to his mate, having to make a special drive to the Quarter just to get Alexis' food.

"Do you want me to _lie_ to you?" Alexis raises an eyebrow, continuing to ignore Kol and Elijah, digging into the rest of the Frosty.

"Hey!" Kol protests, looking personally affronted at the answer and pouting a little like the man-child he was.

"Happy mate, happy life, Kol." Niklaus points out with a snicker, walking into the living room with his twins. "She's carrying your _children._ And did you not learn this the _first_ time around? Honestly, brother…"

Kol simply huffs lightly, nodding along with his older brothers.

"You're right." Kol sulks only a little.

"I'm _always_ right, Kol." Alexis grins, eyes twinkling innocently.

"Of course, angel." Kol kisses his mate on the cheek. "I don't suppose that means I can have a fry?"

" _I suppose_." Alexis offers reluctantly, holding out a fry as if it was some sort of major inconvenience or chore.

"Mmm. Thanks angel." Kol grins happily, nuzzling Alexis.

"You're so sappy, Kol." Alexis huffs a laugh.

"Well, I have to take care of my angel!" Kol nuzzles again, pulling Alexis into his lap, snacks and all.

"Thank you, Kol." Alexis relaxes into Kol as he rubs small, soothing circles against her stomach.

" _Always_ , angel." Kol promises.

 ** _Hello everyone!_**

 ** _I have decided to take an undecided amount of time off on my stories. Which means, an undetermined hiatus... Legacy WILL still be updated sporadically... I realized that is sort of contradictory. So, what I mean is, all of my OTHER stories are on an undetermined hiatus._**

 ** _Please do NOT PM to ask. It's frankly just really rude & annoying. That is what I believe... If you do not write stories, then you cannot possibly understand how much effort it takes, how much inspiration, or just how inspiration works. Inspiration is fickle. As I say, plot bunnies hop to their own beat & set their own course._**

 ** _Also, I just finished a trilogy... It was fantastic! I loved writing it. The last story, The Hollow Crown, was amazing! It honestly, surprised me at times! But, I think it qualifies some time off. I do hope that inspiration strikes sooner than later. But, for now... It isn't._**

 ** _I appreciate the support. Deeply. Heartfelt. So much more than you can imagine._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	16. Table for Two

_Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: Fourteen Months_

No One's POV

"Elijah…" Alexis sighs, fidgeting with her clothes and following after the second eldest Original as he walks them through the French Quarter, having left the Escalades a few blocks back; Elijah had apparently not wanted to ruin the surprise he had for her.

"Just a short distance, Elskan. I promise we are almost there." Elijah promises, hand holding his mate's.

Alexis groans grumpily, following after Elijah a bit slowly, her feet tired, back aching, and the kids in her stomach doing nothing to alleviate either; their birth could not come any faster.

"I promise, you will enjoy this. I know you are uncomfortable, Astin." Elijah halts their steps, turning to Alexis to cup her face and press a loving kiss to her temple, hands then drifting down to rub her belly gently, hoping to relieve some tension.

"I'm sorry I'm being grumpy." Alexis apologizes, feeling slightly ashamed; Elijah was only trying to cheer her up, it wasn't his fault she was being so snappy and grouchy.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Elskan." Elijah smiles, pressing another soft kiss to her temple. "By the way, have I told you that you look-"

"A hundred months pregnant and pissed off at the world?" Alexis sasses a little, smirking up at the Original.

"Well…" Elijah smiles a little, Alexis' favorite crooked smile. "You are pregnant, that is true…" Elijah concedes. "But, I was going to say you looked lovely today."

"You think you're so smooth." Alexis rolls her eyes good-naturedly.

"Come now, my sweet Astin." Elijah simply smiles again, his eyes filled with mirth and warmth.

" _Oh!_ " Alexis gasps lightly, Elijah leading them into the New Orleans's Botanical Gardens moments later.

"I thought perhaps we could dine here?" Elijah suggests lightly. "A picnic. For a change of scenery. Outside the confines of the Mikaelson plantation. And, I recall you wanting to visit." He expounds.

"I did. I do, rather." Alexis nods, looking around. "Thank- thank you, Elijah."

"Of course. Anything for you, Elskan." Elijah leans forward to kiss Alexis once more on the temple.

"No, really. _Thank you_. It's so thoughtful." Alexis smiles, leaning in to kiss Elijah and hug him the best she could with her rather large belly in the way; after all, it was nearly time for her to have the triplets, she could quite literally have them _any_ day.

"I am gratified to hear that." Elijah rumbles, helping Alexis to sit at the two seated table in the middle of the garden; privately hired wait staff already on their way to serve food.

"This is wonderful, Elijah." Alexis sighs happily, enjoying the peaceful scenery, beautiful flowers, warm sunshine, and butterflies and hummingbirds that fly around the natural life around them.

"I am glad you are enjoying yourself, Elskan." Elijah rumbles lightly for his mate, head tilting into her neck as they walk slowly around the pathway and expansive gardens.

"Thank you again for this moment and time together. It's truly magical."

"There is truly no need to thank me, Elskan." Elijah smiles, his mate's happiness enough for him. "Now, I believe there is a place further in the garden where we can see and feed the butterflies. Do you wish to walk there?"

 ** _More Alexis & her Original's fluff!_**

 ** _Also, I couldn't help but use that line Elijah tells Hayley in TO. It's actually pretty smooth. Seriously, Elijah is one smooth BAMF... Which is why we all love him... Or, one of the many reasons we do! Haha!_**

 ** _Please drop a review!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	17. New Life

_Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: Fifteen Months_

No One's POV

Alexis' loud cries could be heard from through the walls of the private hospital room and down the hall, at least by the Originals; the labor of the second set of triplets dragging on a few hours too long in her opinion.

" _KOL MIKAELSON!_ " Alexis screams, her voice already dry and worn from the few pain staking hours of labor. " _FINN!_ THIS IS _ALL_ YOUR FAULT!"

"I'm sorry, angel." Kol coaxes, his hand held in Alexis'. "You're doing so well."

"DON'T _LIE_ TO ME, KOL MIKAELSON!"

Kol grits his teeth and holds back a small wince at the shrill and sharp tones in his mate's voice; telling himself it was clearly the pain that was making her so irate at him.

"Just brea-"

"IF YOU TELL ME TO _BREATHE,_ **ONE** MORE TIME! YOU TRY BREATHING WHEN YOU'RE HAVING TRIPLETS!"

Kol waivers slightly under Alexis' pain filled shouts, anxiety, worry, and uncertainty filling his actions, making his inner animal pace wanting to fix things but not knowing how; simply falling silent under his mate's command, instead taking to patting his mate's hand and holding it instead. Her grip was surprisingly strong for someone so petite and for a human; Kol thought he might actually _bruise_.

"My love." Finn tries instead, his larger form a solid, unwavering, more silent form in the private hospital room.

"M'what, Finn?" Alexis huffs crankily, breathe coming out in huffs and pants between contractions.

"I have decided." Finn distracts his mate, taking her attention away from the current pain, despite the epidural.

"Now?" Alexis looks incredulously at Finn; Finn hadn't been able to select a baby name he had liked, despite both her and Finn making lists, on the other hand, she and Kol had already agreed on names for the twins.

"Yes." Finn nods, fingers brushing along Alexis' cheek. "Abigail, father's joy. She is everything I could have hoped for, wished for, with you. She has already brought me more joy than I could have ever wanted."

"Oh." Alexis' lips form an almost perfect 'o' shape. "It's- it's perfect, Fi- Finn."

Finn had succeeded in successfully distracting Alexis from the excruciating pain of child bearing labor, as her doctor gave one more last word of encouragement.

"One last push, Alexis!" Alexis' doctor encourages, hands out to usher in the new life.

Alexis breathed a massive, if not, sleepy sigh of relief afterward, and three fussy bundles swaddled up in hospital blankets near moments later; Abigail, Andrew, and Zachary Mikaelson were born on a crisp October day.

"M'sorry…" Alexis murmurs, Abigail pressed up into the nook of her side, one twin, Andrew on her chest, and the other, Zachary, tucked on the other side of her. "For what I s'aid earlier. I'm okay now… It's not your fault… Okay, sort of. But, only half." At that, Alexis half smiles.

"You're half asleep, angel." Kol murmurs, leaning down to press a kiss to Alexis' temple and fingers lightly brushing tiny fingers of his twins. "It's alright. You were in pain. There's no need to apologize."

"S' no excuse." Alexis mumbles, blinking blurrily. "M'sorry."

" _Sleep_." Finn shushes, his inner animal relaxing now that his mate was relaxed and no longer in pain, his child now safely in his mate's arms and was truly in front of him; Finn couldn't help but have the distant memory of his previous life haunt him slightly, his child from his previous marriage had been killed by his father, and despite no love lost between him and his late wife, he had _wanted_ that child, _loved_ that child. " _All is well_."

Yes, all was well, the newest Mikaelson heirs slept peacefully, and the Mikaelsons kept watch over their mate.


	18. Toddler Tantrums

_._

 _Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: 1 year 6 months_

 _Abigail, Andrew, & Zachary – Age: 3 Months_

No One's POV

Alexis sat peacefully in her claimed lounge chair, Abigail cuddled protectively in her lap while Kol's twins lie face up on their play mats, their interactive learning gym above them to play with.

Elijah was entertaining Eliza, as the elder triplets were already a year and a half, and their development, being that they were half Original vampire, was accelerated slightly; he was doing a large, 24 piece floor puzzle with her, granted he was doing most of it, but Eliza was babbling and speaking in broken words along with him, pointing to the colorful pictures on the pieces as he put the pieces together.

Niklaus' twins were wreaking some sort of havoc with their plastic toy zoo animals and train cars.

"Momma." Genesis wobbles over to her mother.

"Hello Gen." Alexis smiles at her second oldest.

"Momma, pwlay!" Genesis tugs on Alexis' leg.

"I can't baby. Abby is sleeping. Remember? Your new siblings need lots of rest." Alexis explains patiently.

"Nwo! Momma pwlay!" Genesis tugs a little harder on Alexis' leg, a pout beginning to form on her face.

"Mommy will play later sweetie." Alexis promises.

"Mommy pwlay, now!" Genesis cries, her eyes getting misty.

"What's going on here?" Niklaus walks in from his study.

"Genesis wants me to play, Nik. I can't. I _just_ got Abby to nap." Alexis explains. "She's been fussy, I don't want to move yet, just in case."

"Well, my little wolf. That is a problem." Niklaus crouches down to look at Genesis at eye level. "But that is _no_ reason to throw a fit…"

"Momma nwo pwlay." Genesis' lip trembles. "She don't want to?"

"Your mother would love too, you know this, Gen. She loves you, as I do." Niklaus explains equally as patient as Alexis. "She's just busy. You can't demand her time. She has your sister right now. I can play with you and Matthew. Okay? And then, maybe mommy will join in later."

"Otay…" Genesis finally nods.

"Alright. First, say sorry to your mother for throwing a fit." Niklaus asks.

"I'm sworry, mommy." Genesis apologizes, looking upset.

"It's alright, baby. Now go have fun with daddy." Alexis smiles, hand carefully tugging on Genesis' brunette locks.

Alexis watches as Niklaus allows his daughter to tug him over to her zoo toys, pushing a toy crocodile into his hands to play with a few moments later, smiling fainting before turning her attention back to a softly sleeping Abigail and settling into her lounge chair.

 ** _Nik and Elijah are such good daddies. And, the kids are such cutie pies!_**

 ** _Also, it's short. Just something to get my brain working again!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	19. Babysitting Adventures (Part One)

_._

 _Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: 1 year 9 months_

 _Abigail, Andrew, & Zachary – Age: 6 Months_

No One's POV

"So… Angel…." Kol slides up to his mate, his arm catching around her waist as he snuggles up to her. "Got any plans for the night?"

"Umm… _No_." Alexis nearly deadpans, looking at Kol as if he's possibly lost his mind. "We have children… If you've forgotten. So our night consists of dirty diapers, crying kids, getting up a million times, and sleep deprivation…"

"No plans? Great… Well, in _that_ case… Dust off your fancy dress, because we're going on a _date_ … And by we, I mean all of us… Finn, Elijah, Nik, and I are taking you out tonight…" Kol smiles cheekily, pressing a kiss to Alexis' cheek and nuzzling her neck.

"Wait, wait, wait…" Alexis promptly protests. "What about- we can't just _leave_ \- the triplets are too young."

"Angel…" Kol nuzzles. "They'll be fine. If we thought that, not that I'm not concerned." Kol adds hastily, because he was, of course he was, they were his kids and he loved them. "But, we'd never leave, or have time to ourselves. "Rebekah is here, Jeremy is here, and so are the Gemini siblings. Do you really think they'd let anything happen to them? The compound is more protected than Fort Knox. The hybrids are on patrol and Elijah is bringing in some of the Strix."

"Oh… Well…" Alexis waivers. "Okay then."

"See? Nothing to worry about. _Plus_ , Davina said she'd baby sit." Kol smiles, nose pressing up against Alexis' jugular. "She'll be great. You know how much she loves the kids."

"You're right. I'm being silly. It's only a night. It'll be nice to have time just us." Alexis smiles, leaning into the youngest Mikaelson brother.

"I'm _always_ right." Kol puffs up a little. "I mean… You're always right, angel… You make good decisions in the end…"

Alexis laughs, walking out of the kitchen to get ready for her date.

"I really appreciate you doing this, Davina. If you have any issues, I mean, _any_ at all. Our phones are on all of us…. So, really, feel free to call us. It's not a problem. We can come back if you need us…" Alexis rambles, clearly anxious about leaving her kids; it would be the first time since the first triplets were born that she would really be leaving them with anyone else that wasn't their fathers.

"Things will be fine! I promise! Now, _go_. You deserve some time together." Davina smiles happily, holding Kol's twins in her arms.

"Bye bye, momma!" Eliza chatters happily, waving as she holds onto Davina's shirt corner.

"Bye bye, baby." Alexis smiles. "Be good for Davina. Papa and I will be back soon."

"Alexis, love." Niklaus places both hands on Alexis' shoulder. "They'll be perfectly happy and safe. Come, let's go. We don't want to be late." At that, he guides her to the Mikaelson Escalades.

The Mikaelson Escalades drive out of the plantation and past the barrier moments later.

"Jeremy! Jeremy! Jeremy! _Help!_ " Davina practically races back into the Mikaelson mansion once the Escalades are out of sight.

"What? What is it?" Jeremy bounds down the stairs looking for danger or something.

"I- I need your help!" Davina cries. "I don't think I can do this on my own!" Davina looks panicked.

"Okay, okay… We can- we got this…" Jeremy nods, sitting down in the living room. "We just- we just need a plan…"

"Right… A plan." Davina nods. "We got this…"


	20. Babysitting Adventures (Part Two)

_._

 _Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: 1 year 9 months_

 _Abigail, Andrew, & Zachary – Age: 6 Months_

No One's POV

They didn't have a plan… Or, rather, they _had_ had one… And it didn't work… It blew up in their face rather spectacularly…

Now, the Mikaelson plantation was a small disaster, as if a small bomb known as the Mikaelson heirs had just went off in it, a trail of destruction trailing from the living room, the dining room, and half the downstairs.

"Ummm…." Jeremy looks around at the wake of the Mikaelson heirs, Genesis and Eliza tottering around Davina, chattering happily in toddler talk as if nothing was amiss, as she stares equally as helpless at the mess, Matthew sitting on Jeremy's shoulders.

"We need help…" Davina says, not even questioning it anymore. Was that playdough stuck in the couch? Or maybe it was just broken crayons. And where were Alexis' cats? Probably hiding. _Hopefully_. She didn't need to go tromping through the back few miles of the Mikaelson estate to find them… Particularly because one was deaf… And blind… And old…

"The big guns?" Jeremy questions.

"Yep. The big guns…" Davina nods.

"So, how much trouble do you think Alexis is going to get you two in?" Rebekah walks down with Lucas from enjoying their movie night upstairs in the movie room on their own date night, electing to have a date in, rather than going out.

"We thought we had it under control." Davina offers weakly.

" _Clearly_." Rebekah deadpans, looking at the havoc the six Mikaelson heirs created in a short few hours.

"Help, please." Davina pleads.

"Aun Bex!" Eliza happily claps her hands at the sight of her Aunt.

"Hello Ellie-belly." Rebekah scoops up the eldest. "Did you and your siblings have some fun with Davina and Jer?"

"Fun!" Eliza cheers, giggling at her Aunt as Rebekah takes Abigail from Davina's arms as well.

"Well, that's good. But now it's time to clean up… You and your siblings made quite the mess."

The eldest three Mikaelson heirs pout lightly, clearly not wanting to clean up their mess, their energy levels still high enough to power the Mikaelson mansion.

"So…" Jeremy collapses on the couch, exhausted more than he ever had been in his beginning days training with the Mikaelson brothers to be one of the Five; and they had been brutal, ruthless, and efficient, never ceasing in their efforts to train him to be the absolute _best_ of the _best_ , after all, he had been training to protect Alexis, their **_mate_**. "Let's call it a day… I'm pooped… And also… Let's just… I'm _never_ doing that again… I have a new found respect for Alexis. I don't know how she does it… Can I just lay here and die?"

A cry from a baby monitor, one of Kol's twins, who they had barely gotten down an hour ago, sounds, disrupting the barely quieted peace in the Mikaelson mansion, the eldest Mikaelsons down for the count, completely knocked out from exhaustion.

"For god's-" Davina curses, rising from the couch, practically dragging herself up to climb up the stairs; she never hated stairs more than she did at this moment.

"So, everything go alright?" Alexis asks, looking worried, but her posture much more relaxed than it had in ages as she walks back into the mansion, Kol and the rest of the Mikaelsons following her.

"Oh… You know… It was fine." Jeremy offers lamely, coughing slightly, Rebekah barely restraining a snicker.

"Yeah… Fine…" Davina smiles.


	21. More Surprises

_._

 _Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: 1 year 9 months_

 _Abigail, Andrew, & Zachary – Age: 6 Months_

No One's POV

"I'm pregnant again." Alexis marches into the Mikaelson mansion, having returned from a post-pregnancy doctor's appointment, however, her expression a cross between complete disbelief and irritation; it wasn't that- that she didn't love her children, but- but this was getting a bit _ridiculous,_ if not a bit controlling, in a passive aggressive way, even if the Mikaelson men didn't mean it that way.

Her mates couldn't put their childish and insane, male ego aside, and let her relax, take time for herself or have space between the kids before being pregnant again; she was _exhausted_ trying to raise their current children, even though they helped (and believe her, she _was_ immensely grateful they were such amazing fathers). But still, it was sexist, it disregarded her own feelings, her own wants, and she was going to kill them the next time they did this.

"You know…" Alexis comments, having the attention of the room by her sudden announcement and rather abrupt outburst. "I would _really_ hate to think that you under estimate me… Because I _know_ that _you_ know better than that…" Her tone goes from casual to almost sugary sweet in about two seconds, telling her mates that she's about to lay down some sort of ultimatum or law that they _best_ pay attention to or suffer the consequences of their actions.

"I realize that- that as vampires, particularly as **_Originals_** , you have this- this insane, slightly uncontrollable, and need, that tells you, I'm your mate- must _protect_ , or whatever… And, I _respect_ that… But this- this is getting out of control. And I'm telling you… _Right now_. I'm completely over it. It stops **_now_**. I'm not a **_broodmare_** you _breed_ for your own male ego and self-importance, and I'm not a possession you lock up and you **_own_**." Alexis growls, glaring at each one of them.

"I _love_ our children. I would move Heaven, Hell, and the Other Side. I don't regret them… But disregard my feelings and my own anatomy one more time. And you're going to regret **_me_**." Alexis hisses and with that, stomps upstairs to one of the bedrooms.

"Well…" Rebekah blinks.

" _Not now_ , Rebekah." Niklaus growls, his grip around his glass nearly crushing the crystal glass in his hand.

"It seems…" Kol tests out on his tongue, as if he is hesitant. "We fucked up."

"Oh _really_ , Kol?" Niklaus snaps. "And who pushed her to have kids? Hmm? Pray tell? I had Genesis and Matthew first. So do not blame this on me."

" ** _Enough_**." Elijah snaps, his voice firm and tense. "Squabbling will get us nowhere. We are _all_ at fault. We all wanted children. It does not matter who was _first_ … Is that not the root of the issue?" Never mind, _Eliza_ was the eldest of the Mikaelson heirs… But semantics…

Niklaus and Kol both fall silent, sulking and brooding at the reprimand and, moreover, at Alexis' words that rang too close for comfort.

"Angel?" Kol knocks lightly on the door of Andrew and Zachary's room a while later, giving Alexis the respect and space she deserved and demanded.

"What Kol?" Alexis snaps lightly, her voice far less harsh than it had been only a few hours previous, the twin's snuggled in her lap.

"I'm sorry." Kol offers, his voice quiet and repentant. "How can we fix this? How can ** _I_** fix this?"

 ** _So, I just wanted to put a note at the end of this chapter... Because I feel like I need to._**

 ** _Abuse, comes in many forms. We hear about physical, sexual, and mental abuse. But, this can also be a serious form of control. We don't necessarily see it as one. But it is. Children tie people together. It keeps women (or men), but we hear about women more, dependent on their spouse for things (money, food, ect.), and it can be abuse. It is just not something we notice. How could we see pregnancy as a bad thing, after all?_**

 ** _Now, let me be clear... This is NOT what I'm implying that the Mikaelsons were intentionally doing. They're just being... Like super possessive & playing a "I need the equal amount of children" game with each other. They're vampires, Originals, after all... Territorial instincts are like, practically hardwired in their DNA. But, Alexis is a strong woman, independent, and intelligent. There is no reason that she should not speak up or not have it annoy her a little bit._**

 ** _In a previous chapter, she spoke up against Kol. She was exhausted, and it did seem like Kol disregarded her feelings about having children early (I comment on this in Long Reign). But he also WAS there to support her. And didn't do it manipulatively. So, that IS good partnership/communication. And, the Mikaelson men are good parents and good mates. So, like I said, in no way am I saying this is the case._**

 ** _But, it is a real issue. Which, I am briefly highlighting._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _P.S. Reviews make my day!_**

 ** _Also, Happy Holidays & Merry Christmas!_**


	22. Helping Hands

_._

 _Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: 2 Years_

 _Abigail, Andrew, & Zachary – Age: 9 Months_

No One's POV

The thing about being pregnant, particularly being pregnant with Original Hybrid and Original children, was the annoying habit and urge to **_nest_** ; Alexis chalked it up to the fact that as Originals, they were ten times more territorial about everything, which made her natural motherhood instincts to nest more active as well, or at least she liked to convince herself of that fact.

The only issue with that was that the Mikaelson men _hovered_ , and when they weren't hovering, a _rarity_ for sure, was that they made sure she did absolutely _nothing_ and _wanted_ for nothing either; she was practically waited on hand and foot by them or hybrids.

Sure, it was sweet, if it also wasn't aggravating, infuriating, and overall made her want to _strangle_ one of them within five seconds.

Zachary and Andrew's clothes bins were a mess, though. They were quickly outgrowing their many clothes that Kol bought them (not Rebekah and their many other friends didn't buy them clothes), but Kol and Alexis both spoiled their twins.

At nine months the twins were both growing as fast physically as they were mentally, now constantly on the move now that they were both crawling; Alexis was beginning to think that Kol was now regretting his life decisions of having children. Not really, but he was certainly seeing the consequences of having _twins_ that were little terrors much like himself.

"Momma! Momma! Momma!" Genesis and Matthew zoom by the bedroom, the two-year olds two balls of energy, only pausing as they locate their mother.

"Hello my little monsters." Alexis greets, sitting among the now tossed bins of clothes cluttered around her.

"What's you's doing, momma?" Genesis asks, her expression more than a little curious as she pokes around her sibling's room.

"I'm cleaning up a little, sweetheart. Your brothers have a lot of clothes they don't need. So I'm sorting them." Alexis answers, folding a few shirts.

"Can I helps?" Genesis plops down on her mother's lap.

"Well…" Alexis laughs. "Maybe not sitting on me." She laughs a little more. "But yes, if you want. That's very nice of you to ask."

"Otay." Genesis smiles, moving to sit next to Alexis, snuggling up to her mother, blue eyes peering up at her mother with child-like adoration.

"I helps too!" Matthew offers, running in after Genesis, jumping into a pile of clothes and scattering them.

"Okay." Alexis laughs at Matthew. "Why don't you sort these? All the long-sleeve shirts in one pile and all the short-sleeve in another."

"Otay." Matthew nods seriously, expression scrunching up in keen focus.

"What's going on in here?" Niklaus asks, wandering upstairs to find his twins.

"We's helping momma, daddy!" Genesis crows happily.

"Oh, really, my littlest wolf? Is that so? And what _is_ mommy doing, exactly?" Niklaus raises an eyebrow, walking into the room.

"Sorting Andrew and Zachary's clothes. They have too many that don't fit." Alexis explains.

"Hmm… I see. But as _I_ recall… You aren't supposed to be doing things like this, love." Niklaus hums, tapping his chin thoughtfully, as if recalling words.

"Nik, I'm _hardly_ going to hurt myself sorting a few baby clothes." Alexis rolls her eyes. "Don't get all _huffy_."

"Very well, love." Niklaus sighs. "You only know we do not wish you to hurt yourself or the children."

"I know. But I'm fine." Alexis answers. "And Gen and Matt have been my little helpers."

"I see that." Niklaus smiles, swinging both his twins into his arms, both screeching as Niklaus kisses them on the cheeks and bounces them playfully. "Having fun, my littlest wolves? I'm very proud of you for helping mommy."


	23. Sired Lines

_._

 _Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: 2 Years 3 Months_

 _Abigail, Andrew, & Zachary – Age: 1 Year_

No One's POV

Andrew, Zachary, and Abigail had just turned one a week ago, and now were seemingly catching up to their elder siblings who were just past two-years old; all too soon there would be a new set of newborns in the house, Alexis now five months pregnant, and all too eager to have the twins, Finn and Elijah's, and who would also be her last, she was done, eight children would be more than enough.

Her OBGYN also agreed, cautioning that her body would be more exhausted, more worn, and more prone to health concerns, with the more pregnancies she had; not that the Mikaelsons did not give her blood to keep her body completely healthy afterwards, reversing the effects of childbirth, but her OBGYN did not know that necessarily.

Still, three pregnancies that close, let alone with more than one child at a time, was more than a little taxing on her body and her energy levels, in addition to keeping up with the children and infants during _and_ afterwards.

The decision, however, had led to a lengthy debate and frankly an all-out _argument_ between the Mikaelson men about who was to turn her, all four wanting her to be a part of their sired line; typical, of course, she really **_should_** have expected it, they were vampires, **_Originals_** , after all, their possessive, territorial side be damned.

"What is it _this_ time?" Rebekah sighs, walking into the living room, holding a bleary eyed Abigail, just awake from her nap, Kol's twins still sleeping, and the eldest Mikaelson heirs playing in the playroom.

"They're arguing over who's going to turn me…" Alexis sighs, rolling her eyes a little, watching the quickly escalating argument as if debating whether or not to step in before it became an all-out brawl; she figured they'd work it out… At some point… Right?

" _Men_." Rebekah scoffs lightly, handing Abigail to Alexis.

Needless to say, they didn't figure it out, an hour later there was a _dent_ in the living room wall, a broken coffee table, and the tv had somehow also gotten broken and was hanging off the wall at an angle; Alexis was _less_ than amused.

" _Seriously?_ " Alexis raises an eyebrow. "I went upstairs to change Abby… Can I not leave you for alone for _five minutes?_ "

"Love-" Niklaus offers, stepping forward slightly as if to make some sort of excuse for his moronically stupid actions.

"No- not **_one_** word." Alexis cuts off, huffing at her mates, meanwhile shifting a once more happy Abigail on her hip. "I'm serious! You guys are _ridiculous!_ I mean, all this macho stuff is _cute_ and all, but does it suddenly make you all colossal _morons?_ So, _knock it off._ I'm pregnant, but don't think for _one second_ I can't kick _all_ of your asses."

"Did you guys ever just- oh, I don't know… Stop and **_think_** , for like _one second?_ " Alexis snarks, rolling her eyes, sass heavy in her tone; sometimes she questions all her sanity for putting up with them. "Why don't you just **_all_** give me your blood, _before_ you change me? Then, no one person's blood can claim dominance over another… I'm a part of **_all_** your sired lines…"

The silence in the living room in almost deafening, telling Alexis that _no_ , they had **_not_** thought of that solution.

"I give up. Honestly…" Alexis deadpans before giving them all looks of complete disbelief before walking (more like waddling, to be honest) out of the living room. "I'll be in Abby's room when you get your heads out of your collective asses…" That last part is muttered much quieter.

 ** _I know a lot of you have actually asked for this chapter! Wondering who turned Alexis, here's the answer... I hope you enjoy it!_**

 ** _Brookeworm3, as I said... I swear you read my mind sometimes! ;)_**

 ** _Alexis says a line that Hayley says... Or a version of it, I changed it a bit to fit Alexis better. Not sure what TO episode the original line is from._**

 ** _You guys done? This macho stuff is cute and all, but don't make me come out there and kick both your asses. ~ Hayley_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _P.S. Next chapter the last kiddos are born!_**


	24. Siblings

_._

 _Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: 2 Years 6 Months_

 _Abigail, Andrew, & Zachary – Age: 1 Year 3 Months_

No One's POV

The lights in the hall were too bright, almost blindingly so, the atmosphere around the young Mikaelson heirs both tense with joyful anticipation and anxious worrying, the coffee tasteless and weak, little more than something warm to hold in one's hands as they waited in long silence, and the hard linoleum squeaked under the soles of the Mikaelson men as they paced restlessly up and down the long corridors of the private hospital wing Alexis resided in.

The eldest Mikaelson heirs waited more patiently than one would guess two-and-half-year-olds would have the patience to do so, sitting quietly with their various coloring books, stuffed animals, toy dinosaurs, and other animals on the hard, linoleum floor close to their fathers, aunt, and other family friends, including the resident Gemini leaders, the French Quarter leader, Davina, Caroline, and one of the Hunters of the Five, Jeremy.

To be honest, the Mikaelson heirs, though it was explained to them by Alexis, weren't quite sure what was happening; the atmosphere and mood of their fathers didn't help much to further explain. Only that something big and very important was happening.

"Momma's, otay?" Eliza asks, looking up from her coloring again, asking again for what was perhaps the fifth time or so.

"Yes, yes, Eliza sweetie. Your momma's okay. Remember? Your momma is just- your momma is just- she needs to have your siblings. They're in her tummy… And- and it's time for them to come out now…" Rebekah explains a little helplessly, kneeling down in front of Eliza; Alexis was really much better at explaining all this, except she wasn't here to do so. "Don't you want to meet your new siblings?"

"Sibwlings?" Eliza asks.

"Yes, two new sisters to play with. Won't that be nice?" Rebekah smiles, brushing a light brunette curl.

"Momma, otay, thoughs?" Eliza asks worriedly.

"Momma is okay." Rebekah assures.

"Where's Papa?"

"Papa is with your momma. To make sure your sister is all healthy." Rebekah answers. "I promise, you'll see them both soon."

"Otay." Eliza answers, still looking a bit unconvinced, but returns to her coloring anyways; Rebekah sighed sadly, wishing she could reassure the eldest Mikaelson heir better, but somehow she always fell short.

"Ahhh… _Andrew! Zachary!_ Stop that- _Get back here!_ " Kol shouts, his voice bouncing and echoing off the empty halls of the hospital, save for an occasional nurse, Niklaus having bought out an entire floor for Alexis as he had in the past to ensure her safety. "You're such little _terrors!_ "

"What is it now, Kol?" Rebekah dolls, standing up and rolling her eyes as she faces the youngest Mikaelson brother, then raising an eyebrow. "Can you not control your _own_ children?"

Kol simply huffs, glaring at his sister as he finally scoops up his twins, two twin terrors as they screech and giggle as if nothing was wrong, completely ignorant of their wrong doing.

"What happened?" Jeremy asks.

"I was in the bathroom… Changing them…" Kol offers.

"And?"

"They going into the toilet paper..." Kol huffs. "There may or may not be toilet paper all over the bathroom floor..."

The laughter managed to alleviate some of the tense, anxious worry in the room, despite knowing that Alexis had gone through childbirth before, and despite knowing that both the eldest Mikaelsons were in the room with her and would let nothing happen to Alexis.

"Daddy?" Matthew asks, tottering over to Niklaus, who paced anxiously by the window which overlooked apart of the Garden District.

"What- what is it, my littlest wolf?" Niklaus manages to snap himself out of his anxious pacing and mindless, rambled and scrambled thoughts.

"Daddy, when- when's we gonna see momma? I- I miss momma…" Matthew asks, his eyes wide with worry and anxiety as he clutches his stuffed bear.

"Soon- I- soon. We're going to see her soon, my littlest wolf." Niklaus kneels down to get eye level with his son. "Very soon. _I promise_."

Three hours later, after what would be half a day of labor total, a nurse walked out with news; the last Mikaelson heirs were born.

" _Eliza_." Elijah calls, kneeling down, exhaustion in every line of his body.

" _Papa!_ " Eliza cries, bouncing over to her father as he walks out.

"Do you want to see your mother and new siblings?"

"Yes!" Eliza cries happily, hugging her father tightly around the neck. "I mwissed you."

"I missed you too, Eliza. I love you." Elijah replies, offering his hand to walk back into the room; the others would get their chance later to see Alexis and the children, only after Eliza, who was really one of the only Mikaelson heirs to be able to understand what was happening, not only that, but this was her sibling that was just born

"Her name is Elizabeth, Eliza." Elijah says softly, lifting his eldest to peer at her sister. "And this is Anastasia. You can call them Ellie and Ana."

"Hello Ellie and Ana. I'm your big sister. I pwromise to pwrotect you and love you. I think we're going to have lots of funs together."

 ** _I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas! For those who celebrate it!_**

 ** _And guess what!? I am GRADUATED!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	25. Building the Future

_._

 _Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: 2 Years 9 Months_

 _Abigail, Andrew, & Zachary – Age: 1 Year 6 Months_

 _Anastasia & Elizabeth – 3 Months_

No One's POV

Spring had once again come in the Mikaelson mansion, the Mikaelson heirs all quickly developing and growing, and Alexis finally getting back to a normal sleep routine after the first few months of sleep deprivation with the new infants.

"Momma! Momma! Momma!" Eliza babbles, small legs running through the living room and towards the staircase from the playroom downstairs.

"What Liza-girl?" Alexis scoops up Eliza as she races towards her mother, having just put Anastasia and Elizabeth down for their afternoon naps.

"Lwook!" Eliza happily shows off her colored picture, waving it near inches from Alexis' face.

"That's very beautiful, baby girl." Alexis smooches Eliza on the cheek.

"Fwor you, momma!" Eliza offers the picture to her mother.

"Well thank you, sweetie. Let's go put it on the fridge." Alexis offers, hiking Eliza up on her hip and standing up, taking the picture in her other hand to place it on the rapidly filling fridge-front where the eldest triplets art was proudly displayed along with a few pictures of the Mikaelsons and important dates for various doctor's appointments.

"Momma, can we makes cookies, plwease?" Eliza begs.

"Well…" Alexis waivers for a moment, thinking about the logistics; she supposed it was okay, the youngest were down for their naps, and the middle children were sufficiently distracted by either their father, which was Abigail, or Davina, which were the twins.

"Plwease, momma!" Eliza asks again.

"Sure baby. We can make cookies." Alexis agrees. "How about you ask Gen and Matt to join? They wouldn't want to miss out."

"Otay!" Eliza wiggles out of Alexis' arms.

Bowls, ingredients, and recipe set out, even carefully place step stools for the not-quite tall enough eldest Mikaelson children, a baking adventure began.

"Okay… Do you want to try this word?" Alexis points to the word "bake" on the recipe card. "The first letter is 'b', and the second is 'a', but there is an 'e' at the end, so it makes the 'a' say something different. Do you remember that, Eliza?"

"Ay, instead of 'ah'." Eliza states more as a question, looking for affirmation from her mother.

"That's right, sweetie." Alexis praises.

"And then we have this 'k', so can you read the word, now?"

"B- ay- k- e." Eliza sounds out the word slowly. "Bake."

"Well, what do we have going on here?" Elijah asks, leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen, his gaze fondly looking at the scene in front of him, having watched the scene from nearly the beginning.

"Eliza is learning to read." Alexis explains, looking up at Elijah. "And so are Gen and Matt. We're also making cookies."

" _Papa!_ " Eliza bounces down from her stool, her light brunette ringlets bouncing along with her. " _I read!_ "

"I heard, my Eliza girl." Elijah sweeps Eliza into his arms, kissing her on the crown of her head. "I am _so_ very proud of you."

"Momma, can we go plway now?" Genesis asks, tugging lightly on Alexis' sleeve.

"Of course, babies." Alexis nods, the eldest triplets tumbling out of the kitchen after one another.

"They asked." Alexis states after a moment of silence, placing a few things in the sink to soak and another few items in the dishwasher. "They asked me to teach them to read. I wasn't- I didn't, you know, force them to, or anything… I wouldn't do that."

"Alexis, _Astin_ …" Elijah is at Alexis' side in a moment, a light brush a wind the only indicator he moved. "Of course… Of course, I _never_ questioned that for a _moment_."

"It's- it's just a thought…" Alexis mulls around a bit, the thought coming to her while she had the eldest triplets with her, her finger idling tracing a vein in the marble countertop. "But- but they are- well, Eliza, Genesis, and Matthew will start preschool soon… I don't- I don't necessarily want them just going anywhere."

"You know we will ensure their _utmost_ safety, Elskan." Elijah assures, arms wrapping around Alexis, his lips pressing against her neck and shoulder, where the collar of her shirt slipped to expose bare skin.

"I know… But- but having three-year olds or four-year olds, depending on when we send them, with _bodyguards?_ " Alexis questions already guessing Elijah and Niklaus' plan.

"Many ambassadors, foreign dignitaries, politicians, or otherwise important and wealthy people have bodyguards for their children."

"We are neither. Except for wealthy." Alexis points out a bit deadpan.

"Then what do you wish? If it is within our power, we will do so. You know this." Elijah offers, lips brushing against her jaw.

"A school. Just for them… I mean, for children like them." Alexis amends. "They're special. And I don't mean just because they're ours. They aren't human, 'Lijah. Not completely. And while they need to learn to be human, to be around humans, they also need to learn the strength and abilities they have as Originals and Hybrids. To be exposed around children _like_ them. This town, this entire city, and this _kingdom_ you rule, is our future, is our _children's_ future, and our legacy. I don't want them hurt… I want them _safe_. Should we not invest in it?"

"A private school for the supernatural." Elijah surmises.

"Yes."

" _Then let us build the future and our legacy._ "

 ** _Did I low-key drop in the slogan for Stark Industries? You bet I did!_**

 ** _Also, I was reading at 3... Which, granted is a little early for some... But, they are Originals/Hybrids. And, Alexis is smart. So I don't think this is early for the Mikaelson heirs. I used all of this as my mark._**

 ** _We are finally only a few chapters away from the Mikaelson heirs' perspective of The Hollow Crown! I'm so excited!_**

 ** _Happy New Years! Can you believe it's almost 2019... No, where the hell did my year go?_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	26. Changed (Part One)

_._

 _Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: 3 Years_

 _Abigail, Andrew, & Zachary – Age: 1 Year 9 Months_

 _Anastasia & Elizabeth – 6 Months_

No One's POV

The nervous apprehension was palpable in the room, despite the fact the Originals had turned countless of vampires in the centuries they had been alive and despite the fact Alexis trusted her mates explicitly.

"Are you comfortable, angel?" Kol hovers around Alexis, tension and worry clear in his form and tone. "Do you have everything you need? Water… Do you need water? I can get you some. Or anything."

" _Kol_. **_Honey_**." Alexis reaches out to touch his hand, stilling his form immediately. "I'm fine. I don't need anything right now. And after I'm changed you know I'm only going to need one thing." At that, Alexis gives Kol a look.

"Right. Yes." Kol nods his head, looking a bit like a bobble head.

"Kol." Alexis focuses the youngest Mikaelson's attention. "I'm okay. Everything will be alright." She assures, catching his face with her hand. "You're right here with me, right?"

"Yes. Yes. **_Always_**." Kol leans into her touch, his eyes slipping closed as he touches their foreheads together.

" _Astin_." Elijah breezes into the bedroom, as always, looking immaculately put together, though tension and anxiety is clearly held in his form.

"Lijah." Alexis smiles at the second eldest.

"How do you feel?" Elijah asks, coming to her side and sitting carefully on her bedside.

"I'm fine. I promise." Alexis answers, snuggling into Elijah's side. "You'll take care of me, right?"

"Yes. We'll make this as quick and painless as possible." Elijah promises, his head dipping down to skim the arch of her neck, feeling the thrum of her heartbeat beneath her skin, committing it to memory; while technically a vampire's heart had to beat _somewhat_ to pump the blood they took to feed and operate their limbs and body functions, otherwise pulling out their heart to kill them would be pointless and not effective tactics in fighting, it was not the same at all and Elijah would miss hearing his mate's human heart beat. "It will be over before you know it."

"Are you ready, love?" Niklaus questions, the two last Mikaelson brothers finally coming into the bedroom.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Alexis answers again unable to keep the slight roll of her eyes, having already answered the question two times before, however, now that the time was actually here, her nervous energy swelled in her again, making her heart beat faster yet.

" _All will be well_ , Elskan." Elijah calms, his hand resting over hers, smoothing circles against her arm and drawing her closer to his side.

"You won't let me hurt the kids, right?" Alexis asks in a small voice, shifting restlessly and uneasily on the bed.

"Never. You would _never_ hurt them, angel." Kol nearly growls, the tone of his voice fierce and defensive as if her question was a personal attack on Alexis. "You _love_ them. Why would you think-"

"If I want blood-"

"You won't get out of control. It won't be like that. And we would not let you." Elijah answers smoothly, alleviating some of Alexis' worries.

"Okay." Alexis answers, her voice still quiet.

" _Love_." Niklaus tilts Alexis' face up to meet his gaze. "Everything will be alright. We're right here. We aren't leaving your side. And, if you don't want to do this now, we don't have to. The children are off with Rebekah, Davina, Caroline, Jeremy, and the Gemini leaders… We can simply have the day together. If you'd like."

"No, I- I want to do this. I just- I don't want to be out of control. Or hurt someone. I'm worried."

"You won't. You have compassion, and love, and vibrancy, and all the goodness of you. You will still be _you_. Don't you remember? Being a vampire doesn't change you, love." Niklaus whispers, fingers brushing against her jaw.

Alexis nods.

"Okay." She smiles. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, love." Niklaus smiles, leaning in to kiss her nose and give her an Eskimo kiss. "I'm your mate. It's my job description." At that he smirks a little, expression playful.

"I'm ready now." Alexis takes a deep breathe, a still somewhat shaky smile on her face.

The world fades to black in another few moments.

"Auntie Bex…" Genesis asks, tugging on Rebekah's shirt. "Is- is momma otays?"

"Of course, Gen. Momma is okay." Rebekah kneels down to get eye level with Genesis.

"Thens- thens why we go away?" Genesis' face scrunches up a little, as if attempting to figure some large problem out. "Momma and daddy not- not wants us at homes?"

"Well- well-" Rebekah pauses for a moment, taking a moment to gather her own thoughts, not quite expecting that question and struggling to find a proper answer. "Well, Gen… Mommy and daddy do want you at home. _Of course_ they do. They love you _so very_ much. You know that, honey. Why would you think that? Besides, isn't it fun to spend time with your Aunt Bex?"

"We's _all_ with you though." Genesis protests a little, looking worried.

"Well, yes. But that's not why. Mommy and daddy love you." Rebekah answers, holding her niece close. "Your mommy and daddy just need time together. Remember? And we thought it would be nice to spend time outside of the mansion."

"That's true." Genesis small voice answers, nodding her head.

"Good. Now, let's go see what your siblings are doing. Maybe we can go get a Beignet. Just don't tell your mommy and daddy." Rebekah says in a conspirator type tone, holding out her hand to the eldest twin of Niklaus, to which Genesis nods and giggles eagerly.

Across the city, on the plantation in the Mikaelson mansion, Alexis gasps, eyes flashing open, eyes dark.

 ** _Alexis & Mikaelson men fluff!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	27. Changed (Part Two)

_._

 _Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: 3 Years_

 _Abigail, Andrew, & Zachary – Age: 1 Year 9 Months_

 _Anastasia & Elizabeth – 6 Months_

No One's POV

"Alexis, _angel_." Kol calms, his hands reaching for Alexis as she gasps and sputters a little, bolting straight up as if electrocuted or shocked.

" _Easy there_ , love." Niklaus is reaching for her at the same time, reaching to steady her as she continues to flail, veins running under her darkened eyes.

"Wha-" Alexis blinks blurrily, finally settling under calming hands.

"How do you feel, Elskan?" Elijah asks, sitting at the foot of the bed, a lamp light the only light on in the room, casting low light across the room as to not overwhelm her now hypersensitive senses.

"I-" Alexis murmurs, brow creasing in concentration. "Hungry? I can hear- Is that your _heartbeat,_ Nik?" Alexis asks, her head swiveling to focus on the Original Hybrid, her head cocking a little in thought.

"Yes, annoying isn't?" Kol chirps, smirking at his older brother.

" _You're_ annoying." Niklaus grumbles, giving his brother a glare, letting Kol know he was anything _but_ helpful. "And yes. That it is."

"Oh." Alexis quiets, clearly not knowing what to think about the situation, thoughts going a little distant at the sudden realization at _how_ much she could hear.

" _Drink_." Elijah bites into his wrist, promptly drawing blood and shoving it into her mouth before she could protest, taking his mate's obvious distraction to his advantage.

"Is this going to be a pattern?" Alexis grumbles lightly after pushing Elijah's wrist away, giving Elijah a look and a well-deserved eye roll.

"Did you think we were going to allow you to drink out of blood bags?" Niklaus sniffs as if he smelt something unpleasant.

"You do." Alexis points out matter-of-factly.

"You're our _mate_." Kol points out.

"Is this- is this some possessive male thing?" Alexis questions skeptically, brow furrowing.

"Our love." Finn reasons. "We know that killing people, humans, for blood, is something that you would never consider… Nor do we wish you to have to. And our blood, as Originals, is much more potent, stronger, and more sustainable than human blood; like being hooked directly to a generator, rather than a double A battery."

"Did you just compare yourself to a _power plant?_ " Alexis teases, playfulness hinting in her expression.

"Well, we are _enlightening_." Kol smirks.

"That was the _worst_ pun in the _world_." Alexis laughs. "No! No, _KOL MIKAELSON!_ " She laughs louder as Kol tackles her to the bed, tickling her sides.

"Gen." Rebekah scoops the little girl up, having received a text from Niklaus, settling her on her hip. "Want to go see mommy now?"

" _See mommy's!_ " Genesis screams happily, chanting the phrase. " _See mommy's!_ "

Despite being relaxed earlier, even taking a walk around the Mikaelson plantation, the sights, smells, and overall plantation seemingly new to Alexis, the nervousness and anxiety was back full force; Rebekah, along with Jeremy, and the Gemini leaders were returning with her children, and all the what ifs and self-depreciating, disparaging questions tore through her mind in an endless loop.

Not that Alexis believed the Mikaelson men, nor Rebekah, Jeremy, or even the Gemini twins would ever let her hurt the children, but _still_ , she would _never_ forgive herself if something happened.

Alexis heard her children before she saw them, the soft pitter patter of feet and babble of Eliza and Genesis coming through the foyer, and Abigail's mixture of baby babble and actual toddler talk.

" _Relax_ , my love." Finn hushes. "Nothing will go wrong. We are right here with you."

"I know." Alexis repeats, feeling a little robotic, but rolls her shoulders as if trying to loosen her tight muscles.

"We won't let anything happen, you know this, Astin." Elijah assures. "You are in control. You won't hurt them."

"Mamma! Papa!" Abigail smiles, clapping her hands happily together at the sight of her parents, oblivious to anything amiss or different, not attuned to the difference in Alexis' heartbeat or smell, which had changed since Alexis had been turned.

It almost seemed like a collective intake of breathe was taken, that was until Alexis smiled largely and her form relaxed.

"That's my Abby girl." Alexis smiles, holding her arms out for her daughter, to which Rebekah hands over Finn's eldest.

"They've missed you." Rebekah tells Alexis. "But we've had lots-"

A prompt cry erupts from Abigail, her small face scrunching up in confusion and distress, small hands fisting in her mother's shirt, pulling at it with fierce Original strength for the almost two-year old (only a few months away from her birthday).

" _Finn_ …." Alexis shifts slightly, her own anxiety over the whole situation getting the worst of her, clearly uncertain at what brought on the bout of crying; it wasn't the same sort of crying that came with a tantrum or the same type of crying that came with Abigail being hurt. " _Finn_ …" Alexis was about as distressed as her daughter, giving Finn frantic and panicked sort of looks when she could not calm their daughter.

"Momma?" Genesis peaks out from Olivia, the Gemini leader and elder twin, looking at her mother with a sort of questioning look. "Why's don't you smells like ours momma…"

"Oh, Gen… My littlest wolf." Niklaus kneels, stepping in to alleviate the situation, seeing Alexis' absolute gutted look and the tears in Alexis' eyes. "Come here, sweet heart."

"Daddy?" Genesis runs to Niklaus with questioning eyes, Matthew following his sibling.

"Your momma is like us. A little more durable. A little faster. A little stronger now. A _vampire_." Niklaus explains. "But she's just the same. And one thing is _very_ much the same. She loves you _very_ much."

 ** _Did I just punch you all in the feels? Yes, yes, I did!_**

 ** _Also, you can blame Fanficqueen306 & I's conversation for the feels... One thing after another, and well, it became this..._**

 ** _1\. Alexis is 26 when she was changed. Meaning she is older than both Kol (24) and Rebekah (21), but younger than Finn (29) and Elijah (28), and the same age as Niklaus (26)._**

 ** _Based on the Vampire Diaries Wiki, canon age for Finn is 27-28, they put Elijah at 23-24... But frankly, that would put Niklaus at 21 or something, because all the other ages of the siblings are "unknown", which is weird we know 2 siblings, but not the others._**

 ** _Anyways, Finn looks to be his canon-is age. However, Elijah does not look 24... And while, technically, Kol and Rebekah are in high school in Mystic Falls, we know in Twilight the Cullens always played their age down to stay in town longer... So, why wouldn't the Mikaelson siblings do the same thing? Ergo my logic... Feel free to disagree._**

 ** _2\. Yes, I did decide to make it Alexis' idea to create the supernatural school. I'm not actually sure whose idea it was in the TVD/TO universe. I actually thought it was Alaric. Even though it is called the Salvatore School._**

 ** _3\. I'm class of 2018. Since I graduated in December. Thank you for all the congratulations!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	28. Life Decisions

_._

 _Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: 3 Years 3 Months_

 _Abigail, Andrew, & Zachary – Age: 2 Years_

 _Anastasia & Elizabeth – 9 Months_

No One's POV

Alexis plopped down in her usual lounge chair, a little exhausted from moving around and unpacking boxes, in the new Mikaelson manor Niklaus had built for her in the center of the French Quarter, Elizabeth settled in her arms contently snoozing for her afternoon nap.

"Alexis?" Rebekah asks, walking into the living room.

"Hey Bekah." Alexis waves errantly to the female Original.

"Can we- do you have time to talk, that is?" Rebekah asks, every gesture and action clearly hesitant as she leans against the armrest of one of the couches.

"Of course, Bekah. What's up?" Alexis smiles.

"I- Well… Do you think- What is it like, you know, being a mom?" Rebekah questions.

" _A mom?_ " Alexis echoes, not quiet expecting that question. "Well... Quite honestly, it's the most terrifying, but most wonderful thing ever. Why do you ask, Bekah?"

"Well… I- Luke and I were just talking… It's different- you came from another world… But- my brothers- they still got you pregnant. Even Finn, and Elijah, and Kol… And they aren't Hybrids. Like Nik. So- so maybe there's a chance that even though- though Luke is thinking of changing into a vampire soon… But we're thinking… That- maybe- like my brothers, but reverse… That maybe I'm not infertile… Because my eggs would have been dormant… So, maybe we could- could have kids… A surrogate… Since my body can't grow to accommodate a child." Rebekah trails off. "And- do you think I could be a mom? Like a good one. A _great_ one even, Alexis?" Rebekah looks away from Alexis, as if worried about her friend's opinion, that the truth may not be what she wants to hear, after the emotion abuse she suffered under Esther Mikaelson.

"Oh wow. _Wow_. That would be fantastic, Bekah." Alexis blinks, taking in all the rush of words. "And what do you mean? _Of course_ I think you would be a great mother, Rebekah! As if there's any question!"

"Really? Honestly?" Rebekah asks, voice quiet.

"Bekah…" Alexis quiets her voice. "Really. I do. I think you'll make an excellent mother. I don't think there is any question. I wouldn't tell you, if I didn't think otherwise. And motherhood… Being a parent. It isn't a science, there is no rule book. Okay, sure, we read books. But in the end, we're all trying to do what we think is best for our children in the situations we're given. Our kids are their own people too. Abet, small people. But, we're here to guide them, help them grow up to be the best adults possible. If you and Luke choose to have kids, it's hardly like you'll be alone either… There is _nothing_ to be afraid of, Bekah. We're all here for you. To support you, in whatever you choose."

"Take time to _think_ about it. Talk it over with Luke. You're in this _together_ with him. It's a huge life decision to decide. It's not something to just stumble into. And okay, my pregnancies were not exactly _planned_ … Per say… But _you_ have the choice to really think about it… Take that time, Bekah." Alexis urges her best friend and sister seriously.

"Thank you, Alexis." Rebekah finally nods.

 ** _One of my dearest friends & soul sisters, Fanfictionqueen309, made an AMAZING trailer for Legacy._**

 ** _The link is on youtube. Here is the last part. Because fanfiction is so damn finicky I only added the last part...You just have to go to the main Youtube and copy this link:_** ** _watch?v=_5znX_S23rw_**

 ** _How many times have I watched it? Too many... Lols. It really is BEAUTIFUL & AMAZING!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	29. Inheritance

_._

 _Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: 3 Years 6 Months_

 _Abigail, Andrew, & Zachary – Age: 2 Years 3 Months_

 _Anastasia & Elizabeth – 1 Year_

No One's POV

Although both Andrew and Zachary couldn't quite remember the day in their minds _all_ that clearly, being that they were at the young age of two-years old, hazy bits and pieces blurred together, like a kaleidoscope of color.

It was an ordinary, average day in the Mikaelson manor so perhaps that was why it did not stand out; piano music drifted from the music room, their mother playing, entertaining their siblings, Abigail and Anastasia.

 _Your little hand's wrapped around my finger,  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight.  
Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming,  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light.  
To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret.  
I'd give all I have, honey,  
If you could stay like that._

 _Oh darling, don't you ever grow up,  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little.  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up,  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple.  
I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart,  
And no one will desert you,  
Just try to never grow up, never grow up._

Seated in the living room, several of their favorite toys were spread out in front of them along with their father, Kol, who was entertaining them, his strong, steady, presence a constant in their mind and sight.

"Daddy!" Andrew squeals happily, running over on small legs and plopping down on Kol's lap with his toy blocks, having dug it out from his play bin. "Plway blwocks!"

"Hey bud." Kol smiles at his son, bopping him playfully on his nose, taking a block from his son's outstretched hand. "Sure, bud. I'll play blocks with you."

"Nwo!" Zachary complains, running over too. "Plway dinos 'stead, daddy!" Zachary pushes his brother off his father's lap.

Kol chuckles a little, hoisting his kids up on either side of him and bouncing them.

"No arguing or _neither_ of you get to play with daddy." Kol gently corrects.

" _Nwo!_ " Zachary cries a little, reaching for his toy as if fearing his father was putting them in time out. "Dino! Dino!"

The dinosaur smacks into the youngest twin's hands, leaving a dumbfounded Kol Mikaelson.

"Well… _Shit_." Kol mumbles, rubbing his eyes as if to ensure he wasn't hallucinating or imaging the entire thing.

" _ANGEL!_ " Kol screams barreling into the music room a few moments later.

Understandably, the twins were _confused_. They didn't understand all the _fuss_ and _rush_. They were content to play with their toys and their parents.

Their father rushed off in a hurry, and for a moment, anxiety rippled through them, but then, his own youthful, energetic, presence was back, bringing with it their mother, with her own all-encompassing, powerful force of warmth and love.

"Are they okay?" Alexis worries, following Kol into the living room.

"They're fine." Kol bounces through the house, back into the living room with his eldest brother and Alexis on his heels.

Momma was worried, Zachary and Andrew could tell, her worried tone bleeding into the atmosphere and tone of the room, and giving them pause as they played with their toys.

"Kol-" Alexis is now a little frustrated that Kol wouldn't tell her or explain.

"Just wait. They're fine, promise, angel!" Kol continues, now dropping down to sit on the carpet next to the twins, once again capturing their attention.

"Okay, Andy, Zach… Can you guys show mommy now?" Kol asks, taking a few of their blocks, as well as their toy dinosaur, and placing them several feet away from the twins.

The twins simply look at their father, before doing what any two-year old would do; attempt the easiest route and crawl to their toys, after all, they had much more important things to worry about than all the _fuss_ and _hullabaloo_ their father was making about something they had no idea about.

"No, no, no…" Kol says, capturing Andrew and Zachary, the twins wiggling in his arms and clearly protesting at their father keeping them from their toys.

"Kol…" Alexis says, eyebrows furrowing.

"It's okay, angel." Kol sooths. "Just watch."

Andrew, the oldest of Kol's twins, is the first to stop fussing, instead he gets a focused look, or as much of a focused look as a two-year old _could_ , and then a small hand reaches out towards the toys Kol had placed.

" _Blwock_." Andrew cries, the small blocks suddenly moving towards the eldest of Kol's twins.

" ** _See!?_** " Kol grins triumphantly, as Andrew wiggles in his father's arms, oblivious to Kol's triumph and his mother's dumbfounded look, Andrew simply eager to have his toy within his grasp once more.

"Wh- _what?_ " Alexis finally mutters, blinking slowly as if still computing.

"They're **_warlocks_**." Kol breathes, nuzzling into their hair affectionately, Zachary now playing with his dinosaur he had retrieved.

"They've inherited your natural magic." Finn finally puts together, speaking now as he has observed everything from the couch, his kids curled up either next to him or on his lap.

"So… So, we have kids that are- are part Original vampire and part warlock… Is what I'm hearing here…" Alexis attempts to reconcile in her mind, finally stating the facts that were presented to her.

"Yes." Kol looks so extremely proud of himself, chest puffed a little.

" _I'm so screwed_." Alexis mutters at last.

Kol grins a little more, a little bit of devilish joy dancing in his eyes, hugging Andrew and Zachary to himself more, both twins more than happily playing with their toys they had captured in their father's lap.

"Daddy prwoud?" Zachary asks, patting Kol, somehow understanding his father was extremely happy about something, the previous worried atmosphere clearing. "Daddy happy?"

"Yes, bud. Daddy is _very_ proud and _very_ happy of you and Andrew." Kol puffs up even more. "You buddy, and your brother, are a _warlocks_. **_My twins are Original Warlocks!_** " At that, Kol swings his twins around in his arms, this time the twins squealing and laughing along with their father, somehow understanding that they had just made their father extremely proud of what they had just accomplished.

 ** _Never Grow Up ~ Taylor Swift_**


	30. Warnings (Part One)

_._

 _Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: 3 Years 6 Months_

 _Abigail, Andrew, & Zachary – Age: 2 Years 3 Months_

 _Anastasia & Elizabeth – 1 Year_

No One's POV

In the younger years of the Mikaelson heirs lives, much happened in their short-lived lives; the careful peace following their parents war and subsequent reign of New Orleans and the Quarter had shattered, bringing with it a siege of witches, spirits, and even a war against their own family.

Among the chaos, was a day that Alexis, the Mikaelsons, and their allies would never forget.

The move back to the Mikaelson plantation had been a quick affair, Alexis fearing for the safety of her middle twins, Andrew and Zachary, now that something hunted warlocks; the eldest of the heirs, Eliza, Genesis, and Matthew, were the only ones to really have any memories of the Mikaelson compound, but they were brief, and easily overshadowed by the newer memories to come.

Spring had come to the plantation and Alexis sat with Elijah on a picnic blanket with Ellie and Ana crawling around them, observing the domesticity of the plantation beyond them; Niklaus was leading around Eliza and Genesis in the pasture, Finn was drawing chalk pictures with Abigail, and elsewhere Kol was playfully running around doing a magical scavenger hunt with Andrew, Zachary, and Olivia, since she was the only Gemini leader with magic (though Lucas was still there helping in the "magical lesson", his magical knowledge helpful in training the two newest Original Warlock Hybrids).

Andrew and Zachary liked Aunt Olivia, she made things sparkle and glow and float between her hands, the blonde Gemini leader showing them fun tricks to play on their father when he wasn't looking that made him laugh and growl playfully at them.

The Earth spoke to them, it _hummed_ and _buzzed_ with **_life_** , a language that the Original Warlocks could hear, if they only listened close enough; a language that now they shared only with Olivia, for Lucas and their father were both vampires and their magic was lost from them.

"Daddy!" Zachary shrieks happily, running fast towards his father, stone clutched in his hand. " _Lwook!_ "

"What did you find, bud?" Kol asks, scooping up his son and swinging him around.

"I founds it!" Zachary thrusts the stone, infused with a small bit of magic, into his father's face.

"I think you did." Kol nods, while unable to cast any magic, was in tune enough with the Earth and magic to feel it. "Great job, bud! But, I think there is a few more. Aunt Liv hid a few."

"I finds them!" Zachary wiggles out of his father's arms to bound off.

Kol chuckles, watching his youngest son race off, Andrew, his eldest, diligently hunting through some short underbrush close by.

"They're very bright, Kol." Olivia notes, smiling at the twins fondly as she watches them. "They have so much potential. They are going to be the greatest warlocks ever known."

"Of course they are." Kol smirks cockily. "They're Alexis' kids."

The Hollow _hunted_ , **_prowled_** the Quarter and New Orleans, and her hunger for power and revenge only grew; it was not satisfied by the sacrifices gained from the children of the witches and warlocks she had already taken, no, she yearned for a deeper, more ancient power.

Darkness grew in the skies above, dark enough that the sun was nearly blocked out completely, and the clouds covering the skies large enough that it looked as if it was about to rain, yet no drops fell, nor no thunder rolled, or lightning struck.

Nature itself stilled and animals grew silent, a sure sign that something was _wrong_ , yet in the distance ravens cawed forebodingly; the only animal that made a noise in the sudden eerie silence and stagnant frozen atmosphere.

Andrew totters out of his hiding place behind a tree, having been searching for one of the rocks Olivia had placed with a small amount of magic set upon it for the "magical" hide and seek game they had been playing in order to help begin training Andrew and Zachary.

Ravens begin _falling_ , landing face up, wings spread, and dead, in a circle around Andrew.

" _The Hollow is coming_."


	31. Warnings (Part Two)

_._

 _Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: 3 Years 6 Months_

 _Abigail, Andrew, & Zachary – Age: 2 Years 3 Months_

 _Anastasia & Elizabeth – 1 Year_

No One's POV

" _ANDREW!_ " Alexis hears herself scream, her own cry ripping through her in a sort of desperation, but before Alexis could flash over to her eldest of Kol's twins, arms locked around her waist in an iron grasp, holding tight.

" ** _NO!_** " Alexis howls, practically clawing and writhing against the hold that would not let her go, her new vampire strength no match for an Original's. " ** _ANDREW_** \- I have to- LET ME-" She continues to howl and struggle fruitlessly against the steel hold.

"LET ME GO! _ANDREW!_ "

"Alexis- **_Elskan_**." Elijah's voice barely registers in her frantic, hysterical, and irrational fear driven instinct. "Astin… _Kol_ has Andrew. Shhh. _Be calm_ , now. Think of Ellie, and Ana." He continues to whisper, a soothing rumble and timber in her ear, lips brushing against her ear as he contains his mate in his locked grip, the two one-year olds still on their play mat at their feet, now whining and whimpering for their mother and father in their own confusion, feeling the sudden change of their parents' own emotions like a tangible taste in the air.

Alexis all but halts, like strings cut on a marionette doll, falling against Elijah's hold, immediately turning into his chest, clutching hard onto his dress shirt and crumpling it.

" _Be calm_ , Elskan." Elijah whispers soothingly, arms constricting around Alexis tighter, offering both her and himself comfort from the traumatic incident. "Andrew is alright for now. Kol has his twins. Let us go inside with Ellie and Ana. The others are inside now too."

"Okay." Alexis answers in a small voice, uncharacteristically timid for her otherwise fiery and fierce personality.

"Come, my sweet Astin." Elijah offers his hand, effortlessly picking up his daughter Ellie in his arms and Anastasia as well, to bundle the one-year old in his mate's awaiting arms before tucking Alexis into his side and walking into the mansion.

The inside of the Mikaelson mansion was nothing short of a torrent mixture of rolling emotions colliding together like a storm; anxiety, fear, uncertainty, overwhelming concern, desperation, the need to protect, and even anger. The Mikaelson heirs could practically taste it in the air, see it on the expressions of their fathers and mother, and hear the symphony of words overlap one another as confusion permeated the air and theories were debated.

" _Angel_." Kol immediately greets, accosting Alexis the moment she steps into the living room from outside, Andrew and Zachary both settled on his hips, Andrew seemingly none the wiser to what actually occurred; how that was possible, Kol wasn't sure, he was thinking possession of some sort.

" _Kol_." Alexis buries her head into Kol's chest, squishing all three, Andrew, Zachary, and Anastasia, between her and the youngest Original brother.

"They're alright, angel. None the wiser to anything. Just their normal _terrorizing_ little selves." Kol promises, dropping a loving kiss to Alexis' crown.

"Promise?" Alexis whispers into Kol's chest, barely holding back tears and sniffles, kissing both twins' little chubby toddler cheeks.

"Promise, angel. You can see for yourself." Kol whispers, adjusting his twins in his arms a little, the twins as if on que, wiggling in his arms, confused to what all the fuss was about, simply wanting to play.

As if by some prompting, they peek up at their mother, twin smiles look at their mother, grinning happily at her as if to say "see momma? All fine". Alexis simply smiles, some of her worry alleviating as she presses another kiss to their all too cute, chubby toddler cheeks.

" _So_ , our ever faithful resident warlock and witch, _and_ resident leaders of the Gemini Coven… Care to shed some _light_ on the recent _occurrence_." Niklaus snarks, despite the heavy sass that laden his tone, Niklaus pacing agitated in the living room, inner wolf and vampire barely contained, clear that he was a moment away from going on a murdering spree if he didn't get answers _right_ this _fucking_ moment.

"And I would think _twice_ about saying **_nothing_**." Niklaus growls with obvious threat.

" ** _Nik_**." Alexis stays Niklaus' metaphorical hand, despite being rattled by the events, knowing violence on their close friends and allies was not the _answer_ ; then again, if the Original Hybrid **wasn't** threatening bodily harm, torture, or murder at least _several_ times a _week_ , it wasn't considered a normal week and something **_must_** be seriously wrong.

Niklaus simply growls again, shaking his head like a stallion, but huffs and glares intently, falling silent under his mate's word.

"The Hollow is not a term or name we are familiar with." Olivia answers, shaking her head, expression tight. "But we will return to our own compound, talk to Jo, see what our coven says, and do some research. Do not worry. We will not let anything happen to you or your family."

Not quite two and a half years ago, shortly after New Orleans and the Quarter had been won, and Lucas had decided to give up his magic, the three Parker siblings as co-leaders of the Gemini Coven had made the decision to move the Gemini Coven down to New Orleans.

Now the Gemini Coven had their own compound, where Josette, Olivia and Lucas' older sister lived, and the remaining Gemini Coven had their headquarters to conduct official business.

So far, it had worked well.

The Gemini compound was close to the Mikaelson compound and plantation, making it easy for the siblings to visit each other. But more so, as close allies, and with Olivia and Josette the only Gemini leaders with magic, it was important to keep the Gemini Coven in close proximity for a multitude of reasons. Protection being the top reason, for both parties.

" _See to it that you do_. We will be here." Niklaus simply tilts his head to the Gemini twins.

The Gemini twins left shortly, leaving Alexis still very much shaken from the events that had occurred despite how she tried to hide it or be a calm, unwavering strength for her children and family.

" _Elskan_." Elijah approaches his mate and brother slowly.

"Lijah?" Alexis tilts her head slightly as if confused or perhaps shock finally setting in.

"Do not worry, Elskan. We will get to the bottom of this." Elijah sooths, his voice a low timber and rumble for his mate. "Niklaus and I will make sure that this does not happen again. Stay with Finn and Kol, Astin."

"Okay." Alexis nods slowly, her expression clouding a little as she tucks the youngest closer to herself as if to protect her children from further harm or attack.

"Come on, angel. Nik and 'Lijah will take care of everything. You don't need to worry. Why don't we get these little terrors some ice cream or something?" Kol coaxes, hoping to distract his children from the traumatic event as much as his mate, bouncing his twins on his hip.

 ** _So... Is anyone still reading this story?_**

 _ **I realize this is over lapping with The Hollow Crown, but I hope I'm not totally boring you all to death... We are getting to see some of the Mikaelson heirs' perspective, even as young as they are... Particularly when Freya & Dahlia show up.**_

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	32. Littlest Wolves

_._

 _Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: 3 Years 7 Months_

 _Abigail, Andrew, & Zachary – Age: 2 Years 4 Months_

 _Anastasia & Elizabeth – 1 Year 1 Month_

No One's POV

The atmosphere of the Mikaelson plantation had changed, the Mikaelson heirs had noticed, although they weren't old enough to quite put their minds on _what_ had changed over the past months; only that something _had_ changed, if the ever present extra security that once more patrolled the boarders of their home was an indicator and the hyper vigilance by which the security passed the boarders and controlled who came in and out of the plantation.

A sort of heaviness and unease thread through the undercurrent of their parents and it struck at the hearts of those that lie within the Mikaelson mansion, making their parents posture just a little less light, their smile a little less sincere, and expressions a little less joyful.

Despite the feeling of apprehension and restlessness that had descended upon the Mikaelson estate, their parents had brighter smiles and countenance when they were with their children; this observed, the eldest Mikaelson heirs made an effort to draw their parents away from their very _scary_ work, making them smile and play more, to forget whatever made them sad in the first place.

"So… What did Marcel want?" Alexis asks Elijah some time later, sitting on the patio with lemonade in her hand as Niklaus ponies Genesis and Eliza around on one of the older geldings, Matthew also out there with a groom, Kol running around with his twins in the yard, and Finn entertaining his children on the sidewalk just off the patio.

"There's been a death." Elijah reports mildly.

"A death?" Alexis furrows her eyebrows a bit confused, not quite understanding why it was so important; yes, death was always horrible, a tragedy, but it wasn't usually reported to Elijah or Niklaus, or even Marcel.

"One of the children from the covens. Who was missing a few weeks ago, do you remember? He was found. Dead, in a warehouse." Elijah explains, Elijah shifting Ellie on his hip and blowing a light raspberry on her cheek as she gurgles and tugs on his jacket, getting baby drool on him; teething was a nightmare, not to mention she was half-Original vampire, and she was getting _fangs_. Obviously, being a new the proprietor and forerunner of a new species was over rated, babies were like having puppies, so the amount of teething toys they went through was _ridiculous_.

"Oh _."_ Alexis says quietly, understanding the gravity of the situation. "Does Marcel think- do you think it's connected?"

"We do not know." Elijah answers. "We are not going to let anything happen to you or the children, Elskan. You know this."

"Yes, I know." Alexis sighs, shoulders attempting to relax.

"We will do anything and everything in our power." Elijah murmurs, leaning down to press a kiss to his mate's temple, Ellie patting her mother affectionately and gurgling happily; Ellie wasn't in on the plan, she was too young to understand the scheming of her elder siblings, however, it didn't mean she wasn't somewhat keen to her parents' emotional distractions as of late and naturally, as a baby, wanted their full attention on her.

"Yes, momma is here." Alexis kisses Ellie on her cheek, laughing as Ellie gurgles again.

"I see how it is." Elijah huffs.

"Oh look, you're here too, 'Lijah." Alexis teases.

"Mmm, yes. I am." Elijah offers back indignantly to which Alexis merely laughs at Elijah.

"Momma! Momma! Momma!" Genesis and Matthew overlap each other in excitement, racing up the stone steps that lead from the barns to the patio directly below the deck.

"What babies?" Alexis asks. "Did you have fun with daddy?"

Two heads bob up and down like bobble heads.

"Good. Now what do you want to do? And where is Eliza?" Alexis questions, to which Genesis and Matthew point towards the barns with the innocence of three-year olds.

"Walk." Genesis asks. "Plwease!"

"You want to take a walk?" Alexis guesses.

Again, two heads bob up and down.

"Okay. How about we get your father, and your sister. And we'll all go." Alexis suggests, offering her hand to her twins.

"Otay!" Genesis and Matthew happily agree, tugging on their mother to move.

"Never ending energy." Alexis sighs. "Come on, 'Lijah. I _guess_ you can come…" At that she smirks playfully.

"How generous." Elijah deadpans, walking after his fiery mate.

"I do wonder what you would do if you didn't have me and my brothers to boss around." Elijah teases.

"And, you _do_ realize that I had to endure horrendous labor and the birthing process to give you the child that you're holding." Alexis sasses back.

"And I appreciate every moment of that." Elijah smoothly replies, kissing his mate on the temple.

"Smooth save." Alexis giggles as she leans in again to kiss Elijah.

"I love you, Elskan."

"I love you too, Elijah." Alexis smiles back.

"Hello love." Niklaus smiles, Alexis finding Eliza and Niklaus just finishing up in the barns.

"Hello Nik. Our kids want to take a walk."

"Perfect. Well, we're just finished here." Niklaus smiles as Genesis runs up to him, always the daddy's girl and Eliza running to Elijah, also a daddy's girl.

Alexis loved the Mikaelson plantation, the plantation had large old growth trees lining nearly all sides of the property to give shade in the heat of the Southern heat that New Orleans had, but despite its plentiful forested acreage, had plenty pasture for the horses. Moreover, on one complete side, the plantation nestled itself up to completely undeveloped land, leaving the plantation isolated, quiet, and protected. It was peaceful, it was home, and the place Alexis would raise her children (when she wasn't in the Quarter that is).

"Momma-" Genesis tugs on Alexis' shirt insistently.

"What baby?" Alexis questions, squatting down to get sight level with her second oldest, believing that Genesis had seen an animal cross in the bushes or something.

"What- that?" Genesis questions, pointing just slightly into the distances, off the Mikaelson plantation border.

"What's-" Alexis pauses, gaze drawn to an unnatural, almost unearthly blue glow that was quickly coming at the Mikaelson border.

"Nik-" Alexis feels her stomach drop, her hand reaching out for the Hybrid who was just behind her with Matthew, helping his son reach for a wild peach.

"What is it, love?"

" _NIK!_ " Alexis cries, the blue aura now rushing the border full force with no sign of stopping or diverting its direction.

The blue force slammed the Gemini barrier, an unearthly howl ripping through the trees, haunting and eerie, sending every instinct and hair up in Alexis' inner animal.

" _No_." Alexis murmurs, feeling herself freeze, unsure and unable to move; she should do something, there were a million things she should do, probably. Her children for one, were probably _terrified_ , but in this very moment, she was frozen.

The Hollow howled even louder, almost deafening, her Spirit flaring brighter in anger as she fought against the Gemini boundary and cloaking spells that protected the Mikaelson plantation; the inability to overcome the complexity and powers of the spell only agitating her, she had been imprisoned, suppressed, and put too much effort and meticulous and cunning planning for things to not go her way, but the barrier would not give.

The two Original Hybrid heirs felt their mother's terror, her inability to move, yet despite this, her ferocity of wanting to protect them, it was like _ice_ in their own veins, and _fire_ in their **_souls_**.

" _NWO!_ " Genesis leaps forward, her eyes tinging gold, all the fervor of emotion a three-year old could possess in one single word; Alexis had witnessed it all too well with temper tantrums, however, this was far different.

" _LEAVE US ALWONE!_ " Matthew screams, leaping forward with his sister, as if connected emotionally with his sister, and as twins, _Hybrids_ , _Originals_ , perhaps they were.

" _Genesis! Matthew!_ " Alexis finally leaps into action, watching her twins move towards the barrier; she felt as if she was stuck in quick sand, everything far too slow, her mind stuck in a haze while sounds blurred through her like she was in a wind tunnel.

Not a second later, two light brown, tawny colored, small wolves stood in their place, lips curled into fierce growls.

"Nik." Alexis whispers.

" _Hello my Littlest Wolves_."

The barrier held against the Hollow's inhuman howls, the Spirit blasting against it with fury, funneling a blue blast of haze towards the barrier before dissipating into air, meanwhile, Genesis and Matthew staring down the Spirit with a ferocity Alexis both feared (not because of them, but for their safety) and was confused by.

"Gen! Matt!" Alexis nearly wails a little inconsolably, uncertain she could get close to her own children in their wolf form if they did not recognize her.

Niklaus had never told her much about when he turned, but what he did tell her, painted a picture of bloodshed, careless slaughter, pain, and mix matched memories that he had to piece together after he turned back, since he could not remember everything during the time in which he ran as a wolf; none of which she wanted for her own children, despite their heritage that they shared with their father, and the fact that she would _never_ deny them knowing about or understanding that side of themselves as their grandfather, Mikael, had done to Niklaus.

Instead, Genesis and Matthew only turn their tails, quite literally, tongues happily lolling out of their mouths as they trot towards their parents, clearly pleased with themselves for their feat.

"Gen? Matt?" Alexis crouches down a bit shakily, hand held out to her children.

Genesis huffs a woof as if to say "who else, momma?" and trots towards her mother's outstretched hand, fur brushing through Alexis' fingers and pressing up to her mother's side, huffing again as she settles into her mother, clearly wanting to cuddle like a pup would.

"Hmmm." Niklaus hums, bending down to look at his twins with a firm look before scooping them both up in his arms. "You gave us _quite_ the scare, my Littlest Wolves. Now, I know you were only trying to protect your mother. I am _very_ proud of that. But it was _very_ dangerous. _Too_ dangerous. And it is not your job. _Never_ do that again." This is said with a slight fond tone, however, Niklaus shaking his head with an almost exasperated manner. "Now, my little trouble makers. Let's go back to the mansion."

 ** _Banner for Genesis & Matthew is on my Pinterest under Legacy & The Hollow Crown. I also have one for Andrew & Zachary (a companion piece for last chapter)! Find me under username Polkadottedgiraffe11._**

 ** _And, apparently, I've now caught the video making bug... The link for Long Reign's trailer is on my profile page. I made it this time! It's no where near as good as Fanficqueen306's, however! But, I've got to say, I'm pretty proud of it!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	33. Serpent in the Garden

_._

 _Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: 3 Years 7 Months_

 _Abigail, Andrew, & Zachary – Age: 2 Years 4 Months_

 _Anastasia & Elizabeth – 1 Year 1 Month_

No One's POV

The eldest Mikaelson heirs were mistrustful and uneasy of the newcomer, despite the fact that she smelled similar to their parents, or rather their fathers, a _relative, **family** ,_ they had been explained, but someone who had been forgotten, lost, and had disappeared many years ago; she didn't come around often, their mother had harsh and not-so-nice words to say, hidden behind her restless, anxious, and fearful tones, and it had driven the stranger away.

The Mikaelson heirs didn't mind, she wasn't a very nice lady anyways.

It made their fathers leave the plantation a lot more, and a restless, troubled, agitated sort of state now resting over the house; their fathers in a constant state of unease, rushing and hurrying in a sort of agitated state, as if they could not pause to rest, less they were caught unaware of some enemy or threat to their mate and children.

The eldest Mikaelsons heirs had visited their long lost family member once, with their fathers, safely tucked in their car seats and protected by hybrids and Strix members; the stranger hidden away in a musty, dark, stuffy, and old and abandon church on the outskirts of the French Quarter. The eldest Mikaelson heirs didn't think their fathers wanted mommy to know they had met her while on their shopping trip and day out for ice cream, so instead, remained silent about the manner.

It all came to a head a few short days later.

"You're not supposed to be here." Alexis cocks her hips, shifting Anastasia on her hip as Anastasia chews happily on her teething toy and holds a stuffed animal in her other hand, slobbering over both and her mother; Anastasia peers at the lady at the door, recognition in her tiny gaze, scrunching up her small expression, she didn't like the lady already with her expression.

"I just- I want to talk to you. Is that so wrong?" Freya asks softly.

"No. But it doesn't mean I have to listen." Alexis answers. "Or let you in. Or would you like to invite yourself in like last time?"

"Please, Alexis." Freya asks, almost looking sincere, but honestly Alexis thought she may just be a good actress.

"Fine. Come in." Alexis opens the door wider and waves her in a bit flippantly. "Remember what I warned you about."

"I remember." Freya nods.

"So… Who's this little girl?" Freya asks, her tone going for gentle, but it sounded forced and stilted to Alexis.

"Anastasia. She's teething." Alexis answers a bit shortly. "Davina, can you take Ana please?"

"Oh, okay. Sure!" Davina smiles, already entertaining Niklaus' twins and Elijah's kids, happily opening her arms for Anastasia, Anastasia making a whining sound at the prospect of being separated from her mother and the strange lady walking away with her mother.

"It's okay Ana-banana. Your mommy will be right back." Davina coos over Anastasia, allowing the infant to hold her finger and wiggle it while also smushing her stuffed animal against Davina's cheek in retaliation for being taken from her mother.

"Thank you, Davina. I will be just outside."

"Where's mommas?" Genesis asks Davina as the French Quarter Coven witch walks back in with her sister, Anastasia clearly whining for their mother.

"With Freya, Gen." Davina answers, looking a little worried, if it was clear by the slight furrow between her brow, but was attempting to sooth the wiggly baby in her arms. "Everything is alright, Gen. You don't need to worry, sweetie. Just keep coloring. Your momma will be back in to play in a bit."

Genesis only frowns a little at the clear placating tone her elder cousin says, Davina didn't like the elder witch either, it was _obvious_ ; Genesis wasn't _baby_ after all, not like her sister, Anastasia.

"Zachy…" Genesis nudges her brother annoyingly.

"What Gen?" Zachary grumpily asks, moving his coloring picture away from his sister, not wanting her to color on his picture.

"Momma needs our helps." Genesis offers, keeping her voice low so Davina couldn't hear them conspire together.

"What's?" Zachary stops his careful coloring to look at his sister, worry in his eyes and tone.

"Yeah. Bad ladys is heres. Momma needs our helps!" Genesis nods seriously. "I heard it! _I did!_ I promise!"

"Drew, momma needs our helps!" Zachary cries, tugging on Andrew's arm.

"I came to give you this. A peace offering, a sign of trust." Freya hands Alexis a jewelry box. "For your eldest. Family heirlooms are important."

"Is this about the first-born curse?" Alexis asks suspiciously, not trusting Freya one bit.

Alexis vaguely recognized the pendant; Freya had given it to Hope in _The Originals_ , that is after Freya was happily playing 'happy family' with her siblings after attempting to murder Hope but also after getting what she wanted most of all, Dahlia killed, however, with no repercussions to her previous actions of attempting to kill Niklaus' daughter. Seriously, Alexis was all for family, particularly since she would never see her family again, and the Mikaelson vow being what it was, _always and forever_. But if someone tried to murder her children, she was not for one _second_ about to play _happy family_ with them and invite them over for _tea and biscuits_.

"What? How do y-"

"So it is then." Alexis cuts off. "And I told you when we first met, Freya. I _know_ you. Perhaps more than you would like. So, perhaps you thought this would make me trust you? A small gift for my child? It's nice. A nice sentiment, I suppose. The Mikaelson men have all given their children gifts. Stored away for when the time is right, when they are old enough to appreciate them. But you aren't a Mikaelson, Freya. Only in name. Not in loyalty and _certainly_ not in understanding. Do you _really_ believe you understand them? Off of _one_ interaction? A Christmas party that you like to hang over their head? Does that make you family, Freya? If so, I would suggest taking a hard reflection at yourself." Alexis flashes her eyes a little daringly.

"Perhaps I am not their family… But if I've learned anything, I've learned that family doesn't end in _blood_. And, it _certainly_ doesn't define it. Family is what you make it. My own family taught me that. Did you know that? I'm adopted… And, _Nik_ taught me that. He adopted Marcel. And, Marcel adopted Davina. Family can be more than just those with whom we share blood. We can _choose_ , Freya. And perhaps, they've chosen." Alexis suggests, shrugging and turning to look across the Mikaelson plantation with a slight air of nonchalance, but behind that nonchalance a lithe predator striking for the kill.

"Now, _listen_ to me _very_ **carefully** , Freya…" Alexis hisses, eyes blazing with all the fierceness of fire and ferocity of a mountain lion. "You, Dahlia, nor anyone else, will touch a hair on _my_ children's head. **_Do I make myself clear?_** Do so, and I will unleash the very _depths_ of **_Hell_** , its _fire_ , and the **_Other Side_** on _you_ and anyone _else_ who dares. And I won't need the Mikaelsons to do so."

"Now, I think we're finished here. And I'd like you to **_get out of my house_**." Alexis finishes off, voice cold and commanding, absolute and unflinching.

"You'll need my help, Alexis." Freya states.

"Right now, **_nothing_** about you is helpful." Alexis responds, voice unchanging from the moment before, not even turning as if unquestioning that Freya would obey her previous command.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Zachary runs out to her, his voice mixed with Andrew's saying "madre".

"Yes, babies." Alexis immediately switches from her harsh tone to sweet motherly tone in moments.

"Lwook!" Zachary cheers, hand opening from where it was clutched tightly in a fist, to reveal an image of a golden butterfly fly out of his open palm; all part of the twins' plan to distract the bad lady and get her away from their mother and _out_ of their house.

"Me too, mommy!" Andrew bounces on his tippy toes, opening his hand to reveal a golden dragonfly, fly out of his fist and disappearing a moment later.

"Oh! That's so wonderful, babies. Mommy is so proud of you!" Alexis swoops down to kiss Zachary and Andrew on the cheeks.

Alexis hears a sharp gasp, immediately her gaze sharpening and instincts flaring.

"You were supposed to be **_leaving_** , Freya. So, why aren't you **_gone?_** " Alexis growls, barely restraining from baring her teeth.

"Alexis- I'm so sorry, Andrew and Zachary slipped by me, I was showing them how to- and-" Davina rambles out, rushing out onto the patio.

Several things happen at once and frankly, Alexis didn't remember a whole lot because it all happened in a blur; all she remembered was landing on the ground, her head absolutely exploding in pain and ears ringing, the world blurring before her eyes.

" ** _MOMMY!_** " Andrew and Zachary scream loudly, their small faces twisted up in horror.

No, no, no… This wasn't the plans! Momma's wasn't supposed to gets _hurts!_

Alexis can vividly hear them, remember them, their voices echoing in her mind despite the excruciating amount pain thrumming through her skull.

Power bubbled up in their chests like a tidal wave, like a _monsoon_ , like _fire_ consuming a forest in the middle of summer, it crashed within them; **_protect_** it urged _, **destroy**_ it whispered, **_revenge_** it offered.

" _Alexis!_ " Davina calls out, her voice sounding a little farther off, like sound echoing through water, Davina being forced back by Freya's other hand, held at bay by the shield Freya had put around Alexis and the twins.

"You _prwomised_ to help!" Andrew stomps his feet as two-year olds were known to do, his hand coming up towards the strange woman hurting his mother.

"But you're not helping, you're hwurting us, and _we won't let you_." Andrew and Zachary say together.

There really wasn't any other choice, momma was hurt; hands coming together, much like the Gemini siblings did, two hands clasped together and the other hands out front of them, palm up.

Freya was immediately thrust back, uncontrollable power from the Original Warlocks let lose against her; for any other but the Immortal Witch, the power would be _crippling_ , absolutely lethal and _destructive_.

" ** _MOMMY!_** " Andrew and Zachary cry, the pitter patter of feet racing towards their fallen mother, all but throwing themselves into her fallen form.

"Shhh… Mommy's alright. Mommy is _so_ proud of you. See how brave you were?" Alexis pushes herself up on one forearm, hugging the boys with her other arm, bringing them into her chest.

"Olivia!" Kol and Finn's voice nearly tear through the Mikaelson mansion at almost the exact time, having been called falsely to the Quarter by Freya to meet. "Freya-"

" _KOL! FINN!_ " Davina yells, quickly coming towards Alexis herself, dropping to her knees, hands frantically trying to help or do something.

"ALEXIS!" Kol scrambles towards his mate upon seeing her on the ground, nearly shoving the French Quarter Coven leader out of the way. " ** _What_**. **_Happened?_** " He asks, bringing her into his arms along with his twins, assuring himself of their health and safety.

"I'm- I'm fine. Really." Alexis tries to shake Kol's concern off.

"Alexis." Kol frowns.

"I'm fine, sweetie. _Really_." Alexis leans up to kiss the youngest Mikaelson brother, a small assurance to his inner vampire.

"Did something happen with Freya?" Finn pesters as well, walking over to Kol and Alexis, looking over to where Freya lie, knocked out temporarily.

"Maybe." Alexis ducks her head from Finn's look.

"Bad lady." Zachary nods, a small concealed look to the fallen witch.

"Oh really, buddy?" Kol asks, gently tickling his youngest. "Tell daddy more. And daddy will get you and your brother ice cream."

"Really, Kol? Bribing them with ice cream?"

"Hwurt mommy." Zachary whimpers, tucking himself into Alexis more, not wanting to be separated from his mother, his magic simmering lightly under his skin as if ready for the slightest reaction.

"But I'm okay now. You were _very_ brave and saved mommy." Alexis kisses Zachary on the cheek.

"Oh, he did?" Kol looks interested; if he were a dog, Alexis was sure he'd be perking his ears.

"Yes! Me too." Andrew perks up, the promise of ice cream too tempting, despite the traumatic event. "Ice cweam now?"

"Okay bud. I did promise." Kol offers his hand to his twins, leading them inside the mansion.

"Are you okay, my love? Truly?"

"I'm okay, Finn." Alexis answers, leaning into Finn's strong and solid embrace as she watches her twins walk into the mansion with Kol, already chattering away about their day.

"Very well. We must deal with Freya now." Finn sighs, pressing a kiss to Alexis' temple. "Davina, can you please get the Gemini twins and call Dr. Laughlin?"

"Daddy- Daddy-" Andrew asks, eyes looking towards the kitchen floor as Kol scoops out ice cream, seemingly gone silent despite his otherwise chattering.

"What is it, buddy?" Kol asks.

"Did- did we dwo the rwight thing? Even- even thwough we hurt someone…" Andrew's lip wobbles a little, clearly worried that he was going to get into trouble, recalling his all too over eager moment to hurt someone else, despite the fact he was protecting his mother. "Cauwse- cauwse- mommy and ywu- say- we not supposed to hurt people…"

"Yeah… Daddy… We- we're rweally sworry if-" Zachary nods his head, scuffing the ground with his toe, hands held behind his back in the most apologetic look he could possibly make.

"Hey, guys… _Come here_." Kol kneels in front of his sons, ice cream forgotten. "Now you listen to me. This is _very_ important, okay? You both, **_Andrew and Zachary Mikaelson_** , are the _sons_ of **_Kol Mikaelson_**. And you are going to be the **_greatest_** warlocks the world has ever seen. And nothing will ever scare you… You did the right thing. **_I promise_**."

"Now, who wants ice cream?"


	34. Taken (Part One)

_._

 _Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: 3 Years 8 Months_

 _Abigail, Andrew, & Zachary – Age: 2 Years 5 Months_

 _Anastasia & Elizabeth – 1 Year 2 Months_

No One's POV

Magic was the foundation of the earth, it was in the very fabric of the world, and so it was all too fitting that the day began and ended with magic, however, joyful and tragic the day ended up being.

Moreover, it was no secret that New Orleans and the French Quarter was and continued to be the supernatural heart, now ruled by the family that began it all; the _Originals_. Naturally, it also meant, for better _or_ worse, New Orleans and the French Quarter drew both good and bad.

But, for all the troubles and woes that the Mikaelsons and their allies had incurred the previous short few weeks, the day began relaxed and the atmosphere light; Alexis had been sitting and chatting with Rebekah and Davina about fashion and an upcoming shopping trip in the Quarter, Elijah and Niklaus were in the barns with their children, and Finn and Kol inside with the other children, while Zachary and Andrew trained with the Gemini leaders and coven.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Zachary tumbles out happily, little legs racing towards his mother on the patio. "Come lwook, mommy!"

"What, baby?" Alexis asks.

"Come, lwook what I can do! Awuntie Liv showed me!" Zachary puffs his chest proudly, pulling his mother towards the training grounds where he and his brother had been practically all morning with the two Gemini twins, even in Lucas could no longer practice magic, and several other Gemini members.

"Okay, baby. Show mommy." Alexis mills around the borders of the ring.

"Otay!" Zachary happily races inside the sand pit, excitement clear in his ever bounding energy.

"Okay, ready, Zach?" Olivia asks, focusing her sole attention onto the youngest Original Warlock Hybrid.

"Yes!" Zachary nods, eager to show his mother.

Gemini members raise their hands, on guard if anything were to happen and ready to catch flying spells or objects, reminding Alexis all too much of scenes the _Harry Potter_ where the professors were preparing for the battle of Hogwarts.

Olivia tosses what looks to be a plastic toy car, the riding ones for children, not the toy ones Alexis' children played with on their play mats.

Alexis nearly having a heart attack, immediately her instincts telling her to surge forward to stop the object flying at her son's _face_.

It wasn't needed, Zachary's hands fly out in front of him, the car halting mid-air, slamming to the ground on all four wheels, the shock absorbers (and yes, this thing had shock absorbers, because the Mikaelson men didn't do things half-ass for their kids), bouncing the car as it hit the sand.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Dwid you see that!? _Dwid you see that!?_ " Zachary scrambles over to his mom, clinging to her leg and tugging eagerly, wanting recognition for his achievement.

"Uh- uh…" Alexis swallow, air gulping through her lungs at an alarming rate; yes, yes she did, and she knew the Gemini Coven would never put her children in harm's way, but she still kind of wanted to _faint_. "Yes, baby. I- mommy did. Good job, baby. Mommy is- is very proud of you. That must be very scary at first."

"It's nwot swcary any more, mommy!" Zachary shakes his head vigorously, a sort of maniac and mischievous grin on his face.

"Well, that's good." Alexis kneels down to hug her son tightly. "You did very good, buddy. I'm so very proud of you. Did you show daddy?"

Zachary shakes his head.

"Why don't you show daddy, then? I'm sure he'll be very impressed." Alexis smiles, gently pushing Zachary towards where Kol was inside the house.

"Alexis-" Olivia begins, biting her lip.

"I know you and your coven would never push my children or hurt them, Liv. I do trust you. I mean, it's _terrifying_ to see them do this. I think I may have had a heart attack. But they have a power I could never begin to understand. Kol does, of course, but we can't train them. Not really. Particularly myself. They need someone to teach them to control this power they have, to guide them in ways Kol and I cannot." Alexis halts Olivia. "So, I do trust you. I know you understand them. Besides, you have the next Gemini heirs. So, Luke and Bekah will have their own little terrors running around soon enough. Consider this practice."

Olivia grins at Alexis, eyes showing relief, and smile showing a bond of friendship that shows the test of both trials and time being within the Quarter and New Orleans.

"So, my little monster tells me he has something to show me?" Kol walks over, carrying Zachary on his shoulders.

"Daddy!" Zachary giggles, wiggling like a puppy.

"Me first!" Andrew demands, jumping at his father, enthusiastic and impatient to show his father his new skills.

"Now, Drew. Zach asked first. You can't just demand things." Kol corrects, placing Zachary on the ground, allowing Zachary to run into the training ring.

"Otay, fine." Andrew pouts briefly.

"Then you can, bud." Kol promises, gently ruffling Andrew's dirty blond hair.

"Oh, hello Joseph." Alexis notices one of the hybrids walking towards the training grounds. "Do you need anything? Or does Nik need me?"

The hybrid continues to walk almost stiffly towards the group, not replying.

"Joseph?" Alexis questions, tilting her head in a questioning manner.

"A promise made is a debt to be paid." Joseph replies instead, his voice hollow and eyes turning white.

"K- Kol." Alexis says shakily, turning to face the hybrid still steadily walking towards them.

" _Show yourself_ , **_witch_**." Kol hisses, quickly reacting and pulling Alexis behind him as the Gemini Coven raises their hands defensively, all taking quick stances, Olivia pulling Andrew and Zachary towards her.

"I am here. I am _everywhere._ And I intend to take what is mine." Joseph continues, pausing a few feet away, staring vacantly at Kol and Alexis.

Alexis stares at Joseph, a feeling of foreboding in her veins; this wasn't like the Hollow, no blue flare within Joseph's eyes to signify the possession, no, this was **_different_**.

" ** _Dahlia_**." Alexis finally understands, a sinking, dark, and sinister feeling settling in her.

The Gemini barrier suddenly shuddered, as if a force with the power the size of a monsoon or hurricane slammed with full force against it.

"Alexis." Kol states. "Take the kids to the house. _Now_."

Alexis didn't need to be told twice, bundling both Andrew and Zachary in her arms, and flashing off, while Kol followed behind, the Gemini Coven providing cover.

Another blur rammed into Alexis, forcing her to stop, Kol already on the hybrid before Alexis could blink.

" _MOMMY!_ " Zachary screams, pure childish terror in his voice, as a black shape, burring and forming into the older, harsh, strict looking elder Mikaelson matriarch, Dahlia, suddenly appears almost out of thin air, as if she had performed apparition like in the _Harry Potter_ series.

" _ZACHARY!_ " Alexis screams, flashing upright from the ground, desperate to get her child away from Dahlia, lurching forward, only to be thrown backwards onto the ground, harshly slamming against a tree and having the wind knocked out of her.

" _Don't touch my nephew_ , you old hag!" Rebekah jumps into the fray, her veins immediately appearing as she lunges, breaking off a leg of a deck chair and sending it flying towards the dark witch.

Dahlia merely raises a hand, the one not gripped on Zachary's shoulder, and sends Rebekah careening backwards, stake lodging in the female Mikaelson's shoulder, pinning her to the ground, and neck snapped.

" _REBEKAH!_ " Lucas shouts, having come from the training grounds with his coven.

The Gemini Coven was next to counter the Mikaelson witch, several witches throwing spells to attempt to subdue her; though it was somewhat challenging with the young Mikaelson heir in such close proximity.

" _Don't_." Elijah cautions Lucas, having come from the barns, barely catching the young vampire and Gemini leader by the shoulder from charging Dahlia, watching as Dahlia easily wipes out several of the Gemini members with a wave of her hand before disappearing with Zachary in one fell swoop.

The last image Alexis sees is Zachary's terrified look and tears streaming down his small cheeks.

" ** _ZACHARY!_** " Alexis cries, her agonizing, wounded howl resounding through the trees and lands of the Mikaelson plantation.

 ** _I've been on a trailer making binge..._**

 ** _The Hollow Crown: /lYqy7pL1xeA_**

 ** _The Alpha Wolves: /WzpZ-I45Dx4_**

 ** _Also, Fanfictionqueen306 made this AMAZING & BEAUTIFUL trailer... I honestly could CRY... Check it out! Links are in my bio._**

 ** _The Ties That Bind: /s4eOy_WFpX4_**

 ** _Comments & likes are lovely! Or subscribe to my channel!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	35. Taken (Part Two)

_._

 _Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: 3 Years 8 Months_

 _Abigail, Andrew, & Zachary – Age: 2 Years 5 Months_

 _Anastasia & Elizabeth – 1 Year 2 Months_

No One's POV

"Mommy?" Andrew sniffles, tottering up to his mother, feeling the absence of his twin almost immediately; Genesis and Matthew weren't the only two that were connected, although they were connected due to their Hybrid genes, Andrew and Zachary were connected due to their connection to earth and magic. "Mommy? Where- where's Zachy?"

Alexis stares a little blankly at where Dahlia was, barely hearing her son, feeling as if her world just collapsed beneath her, the ground shaking and dividing, completely altering and shifting in ways she didn't know how to put back together.

"Mommy?" Andrew asks again, his all too innocent eyes looking up at her, slightly pooling with tears.

Alexis disappeared into the mansion.

Kol had just decapitated another one of his brother's hybrids, only the ones that had been part of this whole fiasco, he knew Alexis wanted him (and his brothers) to stop the careless killing, so he had; now blood dripped down his forearms and splattered across his shirt in a rather gruesome fashion.

Okay, so killing in front of his children, _child_ , he had just lost one, the thought alone made him want to go on another killing spree and suck a few _thousand_ humans dry, wasn't a great idea, but he also couldn't get himself to care much, the rage too potent.

" _Kol_." Elijah places a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"What?" Kol growls, irrationally angry at everything.

" _Kol_." Elijah states patiently. "As much as I would like to be the one to comfort Alexis in this moment I believe that only you can understand her grief. Alexis is grieving. And Andrew needs his mother, needs you… _Be there for them_. Only you can." Elijah speaks softly.

"We lost our child. I mean, what could I possibly say to ease her pain?" Kol murmurs softly, eyes shifting down to the ground, slightly ashamed of his actions.

"Whatever she needs to hear." Elijah replies gently. "And, in the meantime, you know that we will do any and everything in our power to get Zachary back and **_stop_** Dahlia. We are **_family_** , Kol. **_Always and forever._** "

"Always and forever." Kol nods shortly. "Drew… Come on, bud. Let's go find mommy."

"Otay, daddy. Mommy sad?" Andrew rushes over to his father, tears pooling in his eyes, lip trembling as if trying to stay strong for his mother and father despite the circumstances. "Find Zachy?"

"Mommy is very sad." Kol pulls his eldest twin into his arms, this time uncaring of the blood he had all over himself. "We're gonna find, Zach, buddy."

Alexis is in the twin's room, not that Kol was surprised, but she's sitting on Zachary's bed, clutching Zachary's favorite teddy bear; a scene that immediately broke Kol's already broken heart.

" _Angel_." Kol murmurs.

"I'm- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have- I shouldn't have left Andrew…" Alexis cries, her eyes and nose already red from sobbing.

"Hey. It's fine. It's fine." Kol shushes. "Andrew was fine. Right buddy? He's fine. Look, he just wants to see if you're okay."

"Mommy, don't be sad! I'm rwight here." Andrew clamors onto his mother's lap, sensing her clear sorrow and grief like a cloud over the horizon. "I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, baby. So much. To the moon and back." Alexis murmurs, sobs coming out in half-chokes as she curls around her eldest twin of Kol's lying down on Zachary's bed, exhausted from the emotions and chaos.

"We'll find him. Okay? We will. **_I promise_**. With everything I have, with everything I am, angel. We'll find him. I'll bring him back to you. **_Even if I have to burn this city to the ground_**." Kol promises over and over, not knowing what other assurances, if any, he could give his mate, curling up behind Alexis, uncaring of the tight fit since it was a toddler-size bed; he'd lay there for eternity if it would make her feel better.

"Please, Kol… _Please_." Alexis pleads, not really knowing what she was asking for, but feeling weaker and more vulnerable that she had in the years since she had been whisked from her home world and found herself at the mercy of the Originals.

"I promise, angel. **_I promise_**." Kol murmurs the same assurances until Alexis falls asleep, tears dried on her cheeks, and Andrew drifts off between them, settled with his stuffed dragon and blanket in his arms.

" _Dahlia_ …" Kol hisses low, voice like a snake, and full of rage and promising vindictive retribution for her actions as he watches over his child and mate as they sleep curled into his body protectively. "Watch out... I'm coming for you… **_Hell is empty, the devil is here_**."

 ** _I'd like to thank NicoleR85, since she's my only reviewer on this story... Since like, forever. You're totally amazing & I wish I could hug you! You don't know how much it means to me that you review!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _Hell is empty, and all the devils are here!" ~ The Tempest Act 1 Scene 2_**


	36. Call Out Your Armies

_._

 _Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: 3 Years 8 Months_

 _Abigail, Andrew, & Zachary – Age: 2 Years 5 Months_

 _Anastasia & Elizabeth – 1 Year 2 Months_

No One's POV

"Elskan, how are you this morning?" Elijah asks gently, voice as if he was talking to a wounded animal, as Alexis walks down the stairs, holding a sleepy Andrew close to her and frankly looking like a small train wreck, her sleep having been disturbed and overall restless as her mind looped around the what ifs.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Alexis growls out lowly, holding Andrew closer to her, shielding her eldest of Kol's twins from Freya, Andrew continuing to cling to his mother like a wet blanket since yesterday afternoon's events.

Andrew immediately tensed at his mother's voice, sensing a slight shift in her already morose attitude; the bad lady was out. Andrew scrunched up his face confused. He thought he helped his Cousin Davina and Aunt Liv put her away in time out. Mommy and daddy said she was bad and wasn't going to help them anymore; it was clear mommy still didn't like her either or want her around.

" _Elskan_." Elijah approaches his mate, taking measured steps to his clearly wounded and grieving mate. "I **_promise_** you, if Freya should even _attempt_ to betray us. I shall bury her under a _thousand_ wretched torments."

"Okay." Alexis simply accepts Elijah's offered words and assurances, curling into herself a little, but accepting Elijah's touch and allowing him to pull her into his chest.

"I **_promise_** you, Elskan. We'll get him back. And we'll get Dahlia." Elijah murmurs, lips pressing a long, reassuring kiss to her crown.

"So…" Alexis sniffles a little, wiping a sniffle away. "What- what do we have so far?" She attempts a smile; it was less than successful.

"I warned you that the twin's magic would draw her to them. The spell you described... Dahlia calls it 'kenning', using proxies to watch her enemies from afar." Freya offers, leaning over the dining room table under the watchful eye of the Mikaelsons and nearly all of the Gemini Coven, including _all_ three of the Gemini leaders (the coven had been called shortly after the events of Dahlia, practically flocking to the Mikaelson plantation like a flock of birds flying south for the winter).

"Awesome. So, basically every Hurricane-chugging, boob-flashing tourist on Bourbon Street is a potential **_spy_**." Alexis nearly wants to scream, snapping at Freya and glaring hard, honestly wanting to say that Freya's presence wasn't helpful to her nerves _at all_ (why did they need her again, Alexis wanted to question, even if deep down, Alexis knew _exactly_ why and for what purpose).

" _Angel_." Kol is gently hushing his mate, quickly at her side, a steady assurance to sooth his mate's grief-driven frustration. "Shhh. It's okay. Everything is okay. _I promise_."

"Mommy!" Andrew whimpers anxiously, squirming in his mother's hold, digging his face into her collar bone, and smushing his blanket and stuffed dragon against her neck; feeling the tense emotions in the room and his mother's high apprehension and anger in her form, and, if Andrew drew more attention to himself because he sensed his mother was getting more upset, well, no one but himself needed to know.

"Mommy's sorry, baby." Alexis automatically answers, plopping herself ungracefully down on the floor with a sigh, holding back more tears; she didn't want to cry anymore, she didn't want to feel weak, she was _exhausted_.

" ** _Freya_**." Elijah sighs, heavy with disapproval, moving closer to his mate, all the brothers instinctively closing rank on Alexis like bodyguards. "Have **_tact_**. If you're not going to offer anything helpful. Don't speak at all. Perhaps you weren't raised with our parents, but certainly Dahlia taught you _some_ sort of **_manners_**." At that, his tone was biting, ruthless under his carefully crafted façade.

"And if you can't." Niklaus growls, eyes flashing in warning. "There's always that _lovely_ cell we dragged you out of."

Yes, the time out cell, Andrew liked that idea that daddy Nik said. Maybe mommy would feel better and be happier if the bad lady was gone; Andrew glared fiercely from under his mother's head to indicate his displeasure, his fierce look of hatred oddly misplaced on his otherwise two-year old's cherub face.

"The good news is, I know a little about how her magic works." Freya continues, looking chastised by her younger brothers. "And, this tonic will at least prevent her from using any of us. Dahlia is powerful enough… Even if you're Originals."

"Well…" Rebekah picks up a cup a little skeptically, sniffing it equally as warily. "I'd say I want to trust you… But, you told us yourself earlier this morning that Dahlia bonded you guys together… And, I suppose that means you _do_ know something about her magic… I can see a million and one ways this could go wrong… But I also want to find my nephew. So, bottoms up!" At that she takes the drink and all but chugs it.

"Such class." Elijah deadpans, taking a cup as well.

"Is this it?" Alexis asks a bit weakly, Kol handing her a cup of her own to drink, as if questioning this was all there was to the plan.

"No. Niklaus guesses that Dahlia's attack yesterday was a test. To see how we responded to aggression." Elijah cuts in. "Taking- getting Zachary." He amends his statement carefully. "Was perhaps not necessarily something she counted on."

"She's preparing for battle. My guess is sooner, rather than later." Niklaus offers.

"Well, if she was watching us, she would know that we have our own _army_. She's seen the hybrids and the Strix." Alexis points out.

"She also knows _where_ we are. And, given the immense nature of her power, we simply do not know what to expect from her. What we need is to create a new stronghold. Something that Dahlia knows nothing about. A sanctuary from any witchcraft. We are moving you to the penthouse." Elijah states, tone bartering no argument.

"That's a fine strategy. I offer another. We can use the hybrid to trace her magic back to its source. The magic lingers, even once the person is killed. Find out _exactly_ where she is." Freya replies as everyone agrees, if not a bit wary of the eldest, wayward Mikaelson whose presence and timing had come too suspiciously for their liking.

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" Zachary screams at the top of his two-year old lungs, tears streaming down his red cheeks like the flood gates of Niagara Falls.

"I WANT MY MOMMY! _TWAKE ME BWACK NOW! DWON'T WANT YOU!_ " Zachary continues to scream and wail, small fists pounding the floor and feet kicking until he was exhausted; it was cold, it was dirty and musty, and he was hungry, he just wanted to go _home_ , he wanted his mommy and daddy, and he really didn't want to be here with this bad lady. She was even _worse_ than the other bad lady.

"Your mother isn't here!" Dahlia harshly answers back, the constant screaming of her youngest nephew's child beginning to grate on her mind.

"NO, BAD LWADY! MOMMY! _WANT MOMMY!_ " Zachary screams louder, his little fists tightening in anger and defiance; no, he wouldn't stop crying or be quiet, mommy always told him if he got taken from her to draw lots of attention so someone might find or help him. "WANT DREW AND DADDY!"

" _Stop crying!_ " Dahlia nearly screams, the constant screeches and cries of her great-nephew grating on her nerves as she attempted to focus on her next plans forward.

"Nwo!" Zachary fights Dahlia's attempts to calm or subdue him, struggling as hard as his small body could against the bad lady; he wanted his **_mommy_** , she wasn't his mommy. " _BAD LWADY! **MOMMY! MOMMY!**_ "

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Andrew cries, hands tugging insistently on his mother's shirt, claiming her attention from the comings and goings of people in the penthouse and his siblings.

"What is it, baby?" Alexis gently kneels to Andrew's level, hands pushing a lock of dirty blond hair out of his eyes.

"Zachy!" Andrew nods as seriously as he could, to emphasize the seriousness of the matter.

"Baby…" Alexis murmurs, trailing off. "Your brother is… Zach isn't- isn't here right now." Alexis swallows back raw emotions.

"Nwo. Zachy!" Andrew insists. " _Help Zachy!_ "

"We're- we're going to, baby. We are." Alexis promises, tears pricking in her eyes. "We're gonna find him, okay? Momma's gonna bring him back."

"Nwo! Bad lwady has Zachy, mommy!" Andrew nearly stomps his feet and tugs harder on his mother's shirt. " _HELP ZACHY!_ "

" _OLIVIA! KOL!_ " Alexis screams, realizing that this was far out of her expertise.

Kol comes barreling into the living room of the penthouse, Olivia too, well, Olivia more like fast paced walking, since she was five months pregnant, with twins nonetheless.

"What!? _What is it?_ " Kol asks frantically, looking for some sort of invisible enemy he could slay in order to protect his family.

"It's- it's Andrew… I think- I think it's- they're connected… Or Zachary is reaching out. Is that- is that possible?" Alexis hesitates, some sort of small hope growing.

"Daddy… _Help Zachy!_ " Andrew demands, reaching out for his father and tugging insistently on his father's shirt. "Bad lwady!"

"It's- they're twins." Olivia offers carefully, not wanting to give hope where there may be none. "Lucas and I were always much more in tune to each other. Our magic included."

"Okay, bud." Kol kneels in front of Andrew. "It's okay. Mommy and I are listening."

"Zachy…" Andrew whines, eyes pleading for his father to _listen;_ he wasn't playing a joke on daddy this time.

"Zach is _what_ , buddy?" Kol prompts carefully.

" _Find Zachy_." Andrew buries his head into Kol's chest, clutching Kol's shirt in a death grip; he could help, he _could_ , he could feel his brother, like an invisible thread reaching out across space to connect them together.

"Okay, okay." Olivia flails her hands a bit, attempting to recall a spell or something. "I can- we can work with this."

"Liv." Alexis places her hands on the older Gemini twin's shoulders. "Focus. Just for a moment. You can do this."

"Right. Right. Ummm. Luke and I used to play hide and seek. But we'd cheat. With a spell. You know, like, look through each other's eyes to figure out where we were. If I can show Andrew… We could- figure out where Zachary is…" Olivia suggest.

"Drew, bud, you want to help Auntie Liv?" Kol asks. "Help her with a spell?"

"Find Zachy?" Andrew perks up, tears drying slightly, eager to know that he was being listened to.

"Yes, find Zach. With your magic." Kol offers, gently ruffling his son's hair.

"Ywes." Andrew nods.

"Okay." Kol nods to the Gemini leader. "Go ahead, Olivia."

"Okay, Andrew. This is _very_ important, alright? We're going to play hide and seek. With magic. But, with our minds. You are going to be able to see your brother. But only in _here_." At that, Olivia taps her head gently and then Andrew's. "Do you understand, buddy?"

"See Zachy?" Andrew scrunches his nose a little confused, but carefully listening to his Aunt Liv; he always listened to his Aunt Liv, she was very smart and taught him lots of things about magic and listening to how the Earth _hummed_ with life and magic.

"Yes, see where he is. With the bad lady. And then, this is _very_ important, too. You need to tell your daddy. So daddy can go get your brother." Olivia tells Andrew, nodding to his answer.

"Twell daddy. Okay." Andrew nods back seriously, his small face furrowed in concentration.

"Very good. Alright. That's so good, buddy." Olivia smiles at the Original Warlock hybrid. "Let's go over the spell now, _slowly_. _Carefully_."

"Vide quod videre. Audi quid ego audio." Olivia says each word distinctly so Andrew can hear the words and repeat them.

"Now, think you can do it with me? We'll do it together." Olivia offers, taking Andrew's hands in hers.

" _Vide quod videre. Audi quid ego audio_."

"Daddy!" Andrew runs to his father, Kol quickly catching a barreling two-year old.

"Yes, buddy?" Kol answers.

"Zachy! Zachy!" Andrew tumbles out. "Zachy sad!"

"Is that all? Is Zach hurt?" Kol asks.

"Nwo. Zachy sad. Wants mommy and daddy." Andrew shakes his head at his father's questions. "He's- he's- it's dwark. And- and dirty. He don't lwike it."

"Okay, bud. That's very good. And daddy is going to find him. But- daddy is going to need something a little more specific… So, how about you show me? With your mind? Okay, buddy? Is that okay?" Kol asks, gently placing his hand on his son's head; as a vampire, particularly an Original, they had one of the strongest minds in the world and could both impress their will and mind on another, but also could receive images if so inclined, simply by poking through the mind of those which they walked within.

"Otay, daddy." Andrew nods.

"Okay." Kol smiles, closing his eyes and gently pressing his forehead to Andrew's, not that it was strictly necessary to do so; his mind certainly strong enough to press into his son's impressionable mind from a distance, but he wouldn't do that.

"Andrew? Kol?" Alexis hovers and worries anxiously.

" _Olivia_." Kol snaps his eyes open only a few moments later. "Gather your coven. We're going to **_war_**."

 ** _Vide quod videre. Audi quid ego audio. ~ See what I see. Hear what I hear._**


	37. The Devil is Here (Part One)

_._

 _Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: 3 Years 8 Months_

 _Abigail, Andrew, & Zachary – Age: 2 Years 5 Months_

 _Anastasia & Elizabeth – 1 Year 2 Months_

No One's POV

"Kol, wait, where ar-" Alexis reaches for Kol as he spins on his heel, a whirlwind of tense rage and fury bottled up in his lithe form.

"Stay here, angel." Kol bites out tensely, practically vibrating in place with the need to go and avenge the injustice committed against his family.

"No, I want to go with-" Alexis protests.

" _No_." Kol nearly snaps at his mate. "No… Just- the kids need you here… _I_ need you here."

"Why?" Alexis demands. "Just because you need to go off and play macho, and prove yourse-"

"Because…" Kol tapers off, his rage dying only subtly, instead becoming a burning inferno inside him, smoldering and ready to be ignited at any moment. "I'm not… I'm not _strong_ enough. I can't- I can't _lose_ you."

"So, _please_ … Please stay here. For _me_. And for the kids. Just in case. Zachary will need us. Need you." Kol turns back to his mate, eyes pleading for her to understand. "And that won't happen if you're in danger or hurt."

" _Okay_." Alexis relents, softening her expression, hand coming to lie on Kol's chest, directly over his heart.

"I'll be back. With Zachary." Kol promises, the fierceness in his eyes returning. "I'll bring him **_home_**."

"Raise a little hell, Kol. Show Dahlia who she's messed with when she took **_our_** son." Alexis makes Kol promise, leaning into Kol. " ** _Don't hold back_**."

"MOMMY! I _WANT_ MOMMY!" Zachary screams, fists flying at Dahlia's face as she places a plate of food in front of her great-nephew, not wanting the very bad lady anywhere close to him.

"MOMMY MAKES BETTER FWOOD! I WANT _HER_ FWOOD! NWOT YOURS!" Zachary screams hysterically, pushing the plate of food away, tipping the bowl over, irrationally angry at the bowl of soup in front of him; no, it wasn't his _mommy's_ soup, he wanted his mommy's soup, it made his tummy warm and him feel better when he was sick.

"She's not here!" Dahlia screams back, frustrated at her great-nephew's inconsolable and insolent attitude; it had been a day, the Original Warlock Hybrid, screaming and throwing a tantrum all through the night, making it nearly impossible for her to think or plan her next moves, let alone rest, having to focus all her attention on making sure he didn't escape, he was much smarter and more resourceful than she had expected, particularly for a toddler.

A thrown cup of water hits the far wall, clearly her great-nephew not pleased.

" _Enough of this!_ " Dahlia stomps back over, grabbing her nephew by the wrist, hauling him up into a standing position.

"NO! DWON'T TOUCH ME!" Zachary wails, jerking hard against her, feet kicking out and other arm twisting and failing in attempts to get free.

No, no, he couldn't break free! Would daddy be mad that he couldn't break free on his own? He was a big boy, he was _tough_ , he should be able to do this on his own. Daddy might be disappointed in him.

"BAD LWADY! **_WANT MOMMY!_** " Zachary howls louder, his frantic wiggling only getting more hysterical and his magic bubbling to a boiling point.

A blast of magic takes Dahlia by surprise, the dark Mikaelson witch slamming hard against the far wall, head colliding against it and stunning her; vision blurring back together a moment later, Zachary is _gone_.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Zachary wanders alone, tottering down the strange streets of New Orleans, all the brick buildings and trees looking big and scary in the morning light, especially after the traumatic events he just suffered.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Zachary continues to cry, tears beginning to track down his cheeks in earnest; he wanted his stuffed bear, he wanted to chase his mother's old cat around the house, he wanted his brothers and sisters, and he wanted his parents.

" ** _DAHLIA!_** " Kol roars, eyes pitch black, holding all the wrath and fury of Hell and beyond as the Gemini Coven blasts open the doors to the abandoned church Dahlia had taken residence in.

Dahlia immediately is turning from her table where she had been attempting to locate Zachary, her hands raised to retaliate.

"I've come to trade." Kol growls. "My son for something you've lost…" At that he practically tosses Freya at Dahlia, Freya falling towards Dahlia in surprise, landing on her hands and knees, scrambling away from her aunt.

"Oh, how convenient that I find you here, mere footsteps from that which is owed to me." Dahlia comments shrewdly, looking surprised, hand lowering as she begins to circle Freya.

"Let me guess, did you make a promise to your wretched siblings? 'Together we'll fight the wicked witch, side-by-side?' Tell me, darling, how did they respond to your overtures? Did they welcome you with open arms and weep tears of joy at your miraculous return? Hmm? I think not. Clearly, things didn't work out as you wished." Dahlia laughs coldly, hauling Freya up by her hair.

"What are you going to do to me?" Freya looks fearfully at her aunt.

"You _always_ were a selfish, ungrateful child. For centuries, I fed you, clothed you, and cared for you. Granted you powers beyond anything you could have ever dreamed. And still, you yearn for more! Always wishing for another life, never satisfied." Dahlia hisses bitterly, shoving Freya back to the ground.

"But, soon enough, _you_ will _beg_ for me to bring you back into my home. You should know better than to defy me… A lesson your siblings will learn _shortly_." Dahlia sneers, turning back to Kol and the other Mikaelsons, who by now, had fanned out in the church.

" _No_." Freya whimpers, hands moving as if reaching for her magic.

Dahlia merely laughed.

"Haven't you _learned_ , my dear Freya?" Dahlia asks, Freya letting out a shriek and scream as she is slammed rather abruptly against the wall, choking for air. "You cannot over power me. I gave you those powers you have. I taught you everything and made you what you are."

"So… The trade's off then?" Kol snarks, mischief and fire dancing in his eyes as he stalks forward. "I mean, I didn't really bank on that plan…"

"You think you can beat me? Challenge me?" Dahlia turns towards her nephew.

"Oh, auntie…" Kol taunts with a cruel smirks, veins appearing fully under his eyes, and eyes nearly black as night. "I know I can… Because I don't fight battles, _I win wars_."


	38. The Devil is Here (Part Two)

_._

 _Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: 3 Years 8 Months_

 _Abigail, Andrew, & Zachary – Age: 2 Years 5 Months_

 _Anastasia & Elizabeth – 1 Year 2 Months_

No One's POV

"I know I can… Because I don't fight battles, _I win wars_." Kol growls, tone promising every bit of retribution and pain for what was committed against his child and mate; at that, Kol blasts Dahlia with a sharp, forceful blast of magic, which pins Dahlia against the wall, the youngest Mikaelson brother stalking forward form lithe and dangerous, a panther hunting its prey and his eyes dancing with a dark, wicked look that promises Hell and its fire.

"Wha- you can't-" Dahlia stumbles, scrambling under her nephew's power, clearly not expecting it.

Kol simply growls, fangs and veins fully pronounced, feeling the familiar power and course of magic he had long since lost with becoming a vampire, the Gemini Coven funneling several of their own members' own power through him, one of them being Olivia Parker, one of the Gemini leaders; this serving several purposes, one to keep Olivia (who was pregnant) out of the fray of the fight, and two, amplifying her powers since Kol was an Original vampire, and three, allowing Kol his retribution he was rightfully given.

" _Dahlia Mikaelson_." Josette pushes her way towards the front of the crowd, through the Mikaelsons and the Gemini Coven, tone business like; she didn't want to be here more than any of the rest of the coven, mostly because people like Dahlia gave every other witch and warlock in the Quarter a bad name in the supernatural world.

"Who are you?" Dahlia sneers, standing up right, pushing back against the magic.

"None of your business." Josette snaps back, her hand outstretched in front of her, the Gemini Coven pushing hard against Dahlia.

"It takes an **_entire_** coven of you." Dahlia sneers, clearly taking a dig at the Gemini Coven's strength and powers. "I am but one witch. And it takes an entire coven of you to overpower me." Dahlia laughs arrogantly, her hands sweeping out in front of her in a wave of magic that pushes against the Gemini Coven.

" _Dahlia Mikaelson_." Josette repeats, gritting her teeth in concentration and frustration, hand outstretched in front of her still, the Gemini Coven increasing their focus and the barrier they held, Kol focusing all his own effort into not snapping is aunt's neck right then and there, instead raising two hands and forcing strong magic to back the Gemini Coven's own powers with his own, using Olivia and the other members' that coursed through him.

"As a leader of the Gemini Coven and one leader of the witches and warlocks in New Orleans and the Quarter, I hence forth I _strip_ you, Dahlia Mikaelson, of your _magic_." Josette commands, her voice becoming firm and controlled, like a judge delivering a final verdict on a condemned criminal. "For your crimes against the Mikaelson family and Mikaelson house, for the betrayal of the laws of Nature, of your kith, of your kin, I cast you _out_."

" _You cannot do this!"_ Dahlia protests, hands rising to cast a wave of magic.

Josette raises her hands at the same time, together all the Gemini Coven, including Kol, since he was funneling Olivia and several other members, following Josette's lead.

"The Old Religion and the Other Side _rejects_ you." Josette answers, finishing up her sentence, this time, her voice a near growl; the waves of magic collide together, dark and natural, the magic snapping and twisting together, nearly blinding.

"And for your crimes, Dahlia Mikaelson." Josette speaks, voice almost echoing in the warehouse, an Ascendant appearing in Josette's hand. "An eternity in the Prison World. You sought immortality. So, you will be granted it."

Kol grins psychotically, stalking forward to haul Dahlia up, Dahlia having fallen to the ground after losing her magic.

"Enjoy _Hell_." Kol hisses, fangs flashing darkly, before shoving his aunt back to the ground, Dahlia crying out, Kol having choked and burned Dahlia harshly with his magic; for once Dahlia the weaker one, the lost one, feeling (at least for a brief moment), a small amount of feebleness, weakness, and fearfulness she had instilled into her nephews and niece.

In another flash, Dahlia was gone, the Ascendant glowing brightly before fading.

"Is- is she gone?" Freya asks, standing up from where she had been tossed, gripping her necklace tightly, as if barely believing what had occurred, and shaken from all that had happened.

"Yes." Josette answers shortly, handing of the Ascendant to be guarded by one of the Gemini Coven members.

"I'm- I'm free?" Freya asks.

"Hmm… Not quite, _sister_." Niklaus growls, spitting out the term sister as if it had a bad taste as he stalks up to Freya. "After all, weren't _you_ the one who aided our aunt in breaking through the Gemini barrier?"

"I- I didn't! I didn't know! _I swear!_ " Freya shakes her head, stepping back once from Niklaus.

"Knowing or not-" Niklaus growls, eyes flashing as he halts his sister's action. "You aided our aunt, allowed Zachary to get taken, and had a hand in our mate's _distress_." Niklaus hisses at that, an offense that was equally as bad; you cross his family, his children, you were better off _dead_.

"I'm- I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you! I will. I only wanted to be a family!" Freya pleads.

"A family… So you say… After you attempted to _take_ my children? To hand them over to Dahlia?" Kol growls, prowling up to Freya, eyes pitch black.

"It- I did that to protect us!" Freya defends. "Because- because of Dahlia!"

" _THERE IS NO EXCUSE!_ " Kol demands. "And, as you can see, there is no Dahlia… So, perhaps, you only wanted our **_protection?_** Which is it?"

"Either way…" Kol turns, walking back over to the Gemini Coven. "You don't get a happy ending either, _sister_." Kol's grin is sharp and barbed, much too like a shark smiling.

"Wha- what?" Freya looks shaken again.

"Oh, you don't know about the Prison World spells?" Kol's grin is shark-like. "They need an anchor. Usually a celestial or natural event. But, any strong enough anchor would do. You're bonded to Dahlia. An _Immortal Witch_."

"Wha- what?" Freya is almost trembling again, nearly jerking out of Niklaus' grip, which tightens.

"Attempt to hurt yourself or die. You'll set Dahlia free. You don't want that, _do you?_ " Kol hisses, eyes dancing dangerously. "And, you yourself can't really die very easy, can you? Immortal. You'll live a long time. Long enough to last so Dahlia will die inside the Prison World. She is _human_ after all."

"No- no!" Freya cries.

"Good bye, _sister_." Kol grins, eyes harsh and unforgiving, before he stalks out; it was time to find his child who was gods only know where, in this forsaken city of New Orleans.

"You won't remember us, Freya. We are not family. You are not a Mikaelson. Now, run away, Freya. Run. Run away, and _never return_." Niklaus compels his sister, Josette helping Niklaus influence Freya with magic; while normally Niklaus or any of the Originals could compel anyone easily, Freya was different because she was the Immortal Witch.

"Mommy! Mommy! Drew! Drew!" Zachary cries, tottering a few more steps, voice whinnying and crying out vainly, echoing off the desolate streets of the French Quarter in early morning, before finally plopping down exhausted from his crying and magic use. "I want- I want my mommy…" Zachary cries, tiny fists rubbing at his eyes as he continues to sob, the tears and sobs coming in small hiccups. " _Mommy… Daddy…_ "

"Well… Just who do we have here?" A vaguely familiar voice asks, a slam of an Escalade door echoes through the streets. "A little terror?"

"NWO!" Zachary jumps up, pressing himself against the brick of the building he had been huddled against, his magic simmering lightly under his skin; _no_ , he wouldn't let himself get taken again, he was strong and tough, _daddy_ told him so. He was gonna be one of the _greatest_ warlocks to ever live.

"Hey, hey, buddy…" Marcel's voice sooths. "Zach… It's _me_. It's just me, Marcel."

" _Cwel?_ " Zachary trembles, lip trembling as he looks up at his eldest brother, gaze pooling with more tears, making it too hard to see clearly.

"Hey buddy. What are you doing all the way out here?" Marcel asks rhetorically, crouching down to eye level, arms opening for the little Original Warlock.

"CWEL!" Zachary runs into Marcel's arms, his little legs nearly tripping over himself to run to his older brother. "I want mommy!"

"Yeah, well, we've been looking for you too, buddy. I'll take you to mom." Marcel answers, bundling Zachary into his arms swiftly, holding his younger brother close and smoothing a hand down his back, and turning back to the Escalade. "She's going to be so happy to see you."

"Mommy." Zachary cries, his words blubbering together, face digging into Marcel's neck, and snot and tears getting all over the eldest Mikaelson heir.

"Yeah, mom's going to be happy to see you. She'll probably have lots of hugs for you, buddy." Marcel calms, smiling faintly as he climbs into the back seat, waving to the hybrids vaguely to get moving.

"Thank ywou." Zachary mumbles softly, fingers tugging lightly on Marcel's shirt.

"You don't need to thank me, bud." Marcel smiles, rearranging Zachary in his lap, silently relieved he had found his younger brother; he would never admit it out loud to anyone, even to his sire and adopted father, but he did think of the Mikaelson heirs as his siblings and he cared for them, he loved them as any siblings would for their blood-related siblings. "You know, your daddy is going to be happy to see you too. He's out fighting just to get you back… And Andrew. He'll be happy to see you too."

"Daddy and Drew!" Zachary smiles, tears finally drying a little as he snuggles into Marcel.

"Yep, Drew and daddy." Marcel nods, referring to Kol, Marcel didn't really think of Kol as his father, more as an irritating brother or something, uncle maybe, being that the Original Hybrid would always be his adopted father.

" _Alexis_." Marcel walks into the penthouse several minutes later. "Look who I found."


	39. The Devil is Here (Part Three)

_._

 _Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: 3 Years 8 Months_

 _Abigail, Andrew, & Zachary – Age: 2 Years 5 Months_

 _Anastasia & Elizabeth – 1 Year 2 Months_

No One's POV

" _Alexis_." Marcel walks into the penthouse, footsteps hitting hardwood mutedly. "Look who I found."

"Marcel?" Alexis turns curiously at the sound of her name.

" _MOMMY!_ " Zachary cries, immediately reaching out for his mother, tears falling from his eyes from the traumatic experience, and because he was happy seeing his mother again.

"Zachary!" Alexis rushes to Marcel, arms reaching back, tears pricking at her eyes as she brings her youngest of Kol's twins into her arms, Zachary burying himself into her arms.

" _MOMMY!_ " Zachary sniffles, happily clinging to her neck, fingers digging into her shirt, snot rubbing into the cotton of Alexis' shirt (not that she cared).

"Shh, it's alright baby. Mommy is here." Alexis smooths down brunet hair and cuddles him close.

"Where did- how?" Alexis questions, meeting Marcel's expression gratefully, saying words she couldn't fully express, her emotions too chaotic and swirling within her mind and chest.

"Wandering the Quarter. Not too far from here, actually." Marcel explains, tucking his hands into his pockets, shrugging lightly, not accustomed to being the center of such gratefulness from the Mikaelson matriarch; not to say that she wasn't always gracious and kind, but, _still_ , Marcel always felt as if he was an outsider, an interloper on the family Alexis had created with the Mikaelsons. Perhaps he wasn't, and what he felt wasn't true, but he also wasn't about to test the new found closeness and boundaries he had with his sire and adopted father, it had been centuries since he had such closeness, and he wasn't about to take it for granted, in many ways he still felt like that small boy Niklaus had saved so many centuries ago.

"I saw him while I was driving back into the Quarter." Marcel finishes his explanation.

"Cwel, save me, mommy!" Zachary pipes in, snuggling into his mother more, laying his head down on his mother's shoulder, eyes closing contently; emotional storm and magic calming as he snuggles closer to his mother, safety and love seeping into his core. "Bwring me home."

"Yes, yes he did. And mommy is _very_ thankful for that, buddy." Alexis smiles, pressing a kiss to Zachary's head before turning to look back at Marcel.

" _Thank you_ , Marcel." Alexis pulls Marcel into a tight hug, surprising Marcel.

"You're- you're welcome… Alexis." Marcel stiffens for a moment before relaxing into the hug, arms carefully coming around the Mikaelson matriarch.

"Well, I should- I should probably get going now." Marcel pulls away after a moment.

"You know, Marcel, you _are_ always welcome here. In _any_ of our homes. And, not just because you rescued Zach. But because you are _family_. I know that Nik thinks of you as a son, and regardless of what you believe the rest of his siblings or me, to be… I hope, that one day, you'll see us to be family. I see you as family. And I know that these kids, they all see you as their older brother." Alexis speaks softly, watching as Marcel turns to walk out, Zachary curled up against her neck and collar bone sucking lightly on his fist.

"Perhaps- perhaps I don't have to leave right away… _Mom_." Marcel pauses, thoughts whirling for a moment, stilling almost unnaturally, before finally turning back around, and gaze locking with Alexis.

"Mommy…" Zachary asks, tugging on his mother's shirt. "Mommy, can… Can I have soup? I want ywou swoup, please. Ywou mwake the _best_ soup. Bad lwady make bad soup." Zachary frowns at the memory, curling up against his mother on the couch, holding his favorite stuffed teddy bear, and laying his head on his mother's shoulder.

"Of course, baby." Alexis smiles, fingers gently tickling Zachary on the tummy and kissing Zachary on his cheeks. "Mommy will make you soup."

"Otay. Thank ywou, mommy." Zachary smiles, arms lifting up to be held, needily wanting to be next to his mother at all times.

"Bud, mommy can't make soup if I'm holding you."

" _NWO!_ " Zachary whines, eyes pooling at the thought of being separated from his mother so soon after being found again; what if the bad lady came and found him again?

"Baby…" Alexis smooths down a lock of hair. "Mommy won't be far."

"Dwon't wanna!" Zachary cries, arms asking to be held again, stuffed bear clutched tightly under one arm.

"Zachy play with me!" Andrew climbs up on the couch, offering a toy, sensing his brother's distress.

"Drew?" Zachary sniffles, wiping tears away from his eyes.

"Pwlay with me? No sad?" Andrew asks, eyes hopeful, pushing his toy car towards Zachary.

"Otay… Maybe." Zachary pushes himself a bit reluctantly away from Alexis, chewing on his teddy bear's ear; Alexis figured he could regress a little bit in childish habits without too much of an issue due to his traumatic incident before it became an actual issue.

"How about you two come color in the kitchen?" Alexis offers, scooping both Andrew and Zachary up in her arms, balancing them expertly on her hips, and playfully zooming them into the kitchen area. "See? Mommy's right here. You can watch me cook."

"Otay, mommy." Both chime together, sitting at their kiddie table as Alexis gets out their crayons and paper.

"Me too! Me too!" Genesis comes tumbling in with her siblings, Eliza and Matthew hot on her heels.

"Okay, babies." Alexis smiles, her brood tromping in like ducklings after her, most of them never wanting to stray far from her. "Now, mommy is going to be cooking. So, you need to stay right here." Alexis reminds gently to her children.

"Momma! I wanna helps." Eliza tugs gently on Alexis' shirt as Alexis walks into the kitchen.

"Okay, sweetie." Alexis gently takes her hand. "How about you sit here and rinse the veggies, then? Then mommy can chop them."

"So…" Kol growls. "YOU'RE TELLING ME, **_MY CHILD_** IS WANDERING THE QUARTER AND YOU CAN'T **_FIND_** HIM!?" Kol finally loses his temper, fangs flashing as he flashes in front of Josette, pinning her to the nearest wall, eyes boring into Josette's with the intensity of a burning sun, but as dark as midnight and the abyss of the Mariana Trench in the ocean.

" _Kol_." Elijah says, attempting to intervene; it would not do to make an enemy of the Gemini Coven, one of their closest allies and friends, particularly after all they had done to help them and be there for them in their darkest time and need.

"Don't-" Kol cuts off, his hand thrusting out, immediately sending a wave of magic lashing out at his siblings and the Gemini Coven that dared to step closer. "Just **_don't_**." Kol hisses, eyes dark and threatening, near maniac in their look.

"Don't you dare... As if you won't do **_anything_** to get your own children back. Cross _Hell_ and the _Other Side_ if you had to." Kol growls lowly.

"Do you wish to go back to Alexis and tell her that Zachary is lost? Gone? Tell me, Elijah, _do you?_ " Kol challenges, pain clear in his voice. "That her _child_ is _gone?_ "

"If I have no help, then _fine_." Kol hisses, voice dark and vindictive, almost sinister. "But don't you **_dare_** stand in my way."

"We will find Zachary, Kol." Elijah promises. "We will. Come. Let the Gemini Coven look further, Kol."

"Fine." Kol growls, dropping Josette from where he had pinned her against the wall. "Find him. Find him, **_now_**."

" _Zachary_." Kol breathes, flashing into the Mikaelson penthouse, a call from Marcel to Niklaus answering his question of where his youngest was and rendering the Gemini Coven's search not needed.

"Daddy!" Zachary looks up from his coloring pages.

" _Zachary_." Kol breathes again, sweeping up his youngest into his arms, swinging him high into the air and then pressing him to his chest, dropping a kiss to his crown. "I missed you, buddy. Daddy missed you so much. I was looking for you."

"I missed you too, daddy!" Zachary screeches happily, hugging his father tightly, and placing sloppy kisses to Kol's cheeks, cuddling closer to make up for lost time.

"I love you, Zachary." Kol nuzzles his youngest, his inner animal turning complacent instead of the constant restlessness and overbearing protectiveness instincts he had.

"I lwove you too, daddy. Look! I drew a picture for you." Zachary smiles, pointing to the piece of paper on the table.

"That's great, bud." Kol smiles, ruffling his son's hair.

"And mommy's making soup!" Zachary crows happily.

Kol huffs slightly, sitting down next to his son, inner animal pleased that his son was back, and Kol simply enjoying the moment with his family, also pleased that Zachary was seemingly over the traumatic incident for the moment at least.

"Daddy?" Zachary questions.

"Yeah, bud?"

"You always come save me froms the bad guys, right?" Zachary asks, plopping himself in his father's lap.

"Always, bud. I'll always come save you. Daddy will always protect you." Kol softens, head resting on his son's head. "No matter what, I'll always fight for you _. Always and forever_."

" _Always and forevers_." Zachary repeats, nodding in small affirmation.

"Momma?" Zachary asks in the quiet of the nighttime, snuggled up against his mother in her large California King bed, his brother already passed out next to him, both not wanting to be away from their parents after the events of the last few days; Kol not yet in bed as he was finishing up a few things with the Gemini Coven.

"What baby?" Alexis questions, curling her arm around her son a little tighter, her own inner animal still slightly anxious even with her children close.

"Do you- do you think daddy is pwroud of me?" Zachary whispers softly, sucking on his teddy bear's ear a little worried.

"Proud of you? Sweetie, daddy and I are _always_ proud of you. You and your brother." Alexis answers, reaching out to sweep a lock of hair off Zachary's face, a little confused to where the question was coming from.

"Yeah's, but- but because- because I's got away from the bad lady…" Zachary offers.

Alexis stills, her hand falling to the bedspread as what her son just said sinks in.

"Zach, honey… Do you think… Do you think daddy would be mad if you _couldn't?_ " Alexis asks softly, getting a sort of sinking, sad feeling in her gut, as if she and Kol had failed somewhere along the way as parents.

"I'm- I'm a big boys… I'm strong… Daddy- daddy says I'm gonna be one of the greatest warlocks in the world… Aren't I supposed to?" Zachary asks.

Alexis squeezes Zachary tighter to her, again letting silence fall for a moment.

"Zach, honey… Daddy wouldn't be mad… Or disappointed." Alexis whispers. "You're not supposed to. That isn't your job. That's _daddy's_ job to rescue you. That's _my_ job. You are a big boy. You are strong. And you are very, _very_ brave. But, you are still **_our_** son, **_our_** baby. We want you safe. And if safe means you have the opportunity to fight and use your powers, then use your powers. But, if it means hide or wait. Then, you do so. Your _safety_ is our priority, baby."

"M'not a baby, mommy." Zachary complains.

"Well, you're _mine_." Alexis tickles a little, leaning in to kiss Zachary on the cheeks. "Now, if that's all the questions. Get some rest. You've had an exciting last few days."

"Night, night momma. I loves you."

"I love you too, Zach. To the moon and back."

 ** _I know you'll all probably getting bored of me going BACK through The Hollow Crown... I'm trying to add the kiddos perspective, not simply "copy paste". I promise we're wrapping this story line up. Then, we'll be doing a time jump. I have PLANS! I'm super excited. Get ready for some crazy shenanigans... These kids are taking NOLA & the Quarter by storm! Maybe literally... Haha!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	40. Finding Sanctuary

_._

 _Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: 3 Years 9 Months_

 _Abigail, Andrew, & Zachary – Age: 2 Years 6 Months_

 _Anastasia & Elizabeth – 1 Year 3 Months_

No One's POV

The oldest Mikaelson heirs fussed and whined nearly the entire way to the Gemini compound, their anxious and fearful demeanor only serving to make the youngest heirs fussy as well; Rebekah could do little to calm them or assure them of their mother's safety while driving, or in general, as the eldest clearly saw their mother in a confrontation with their father, Elijah, it was all rather confusing when they didn't understand what was happening.

" _Luke_." Rebekah cries, pushing herself into the Gemini compound a flurry of energy as she balances both Anastasia and Ellie in her arms along with diaper bags.

"Bekah, what's happening?" Lucas asks worriedly, immediately rushing to help his mate; Lucas had been at the Gemini compound, of all bad timings, helping his siblings with research on the Hollow.

"Attack…" Rebekah trails off, gaze trailing to the slightly traumatized Mikaelson heirs as they group together and peer up at her. "It's the _Hollow_ , Luke. Alexis- she- she took on the Hollow…"

The Gemini compound descended into near chaos as Lucas swept both Rebekah and the Mikaelson heirs off into one of the larger living spaces, distracting the children with _Paw Patrol_ while Rebekah filled Olivia and Josette in on what happened and Rebekah did her best not to pace and wonder about how and _if_ Alexis wasn't already dead at the hands of the Hollow; _no_ , she couldn't think that, she refused to allow herself to, Alexis was stronger than that.

" _Bex_." Lucas says softly, watching his mate pace anxiously in front of one of the large windows overlooking the Gemini compound's grounds.

"I keep thinking…" Rebekah shakes her head, gaze looking over at the Mikaelsons heirs enraptured in their tv show. "I can't stop thinking about-"

"Okay, _hey_ … Shh… There wasn't anything you could have done. The Hollow is much stronger than any of us anticipated. And you had _them_ to think about. Really, what _else_ could you have done?" Lucas calms, immediately wrapping his arms around Rebekah, his assurance unwavering. "I know- I know it's hard to think about the what ifs. I know that's what you are doing... Alexis is my friend too. She welcomed me into your home all those years ago… Without question… I love her too, Bekah. We all do. We're family. Right? Always and forever."

"Yeah." Rebekah replies, her voice all too soft.

"She'll be alright. We _have_ to believe that." Lucas affirms decisively, because what else was there to believe?

Alexis had always been the glue that managed to hold them all together. Without her, where would they be?

" _Bekah_." Alexis greets, the few hours later feeling as if it was years later; her tone relieved and exhausted, feeling a deep sort of exhaustion and fatigue from the morning's events that finally hit her hard in a sort of mixture of emotional turmoil and stress.

" _Alexis_." Rebekah greets relieved to see the closest thing she had to a sister, as well as her best friend alive and relatively in one piece, answering the door to the Gemini compound. "Is- are you okay? How is Elijah?"

"I'm- I'm okay. Elijah is- is back to himself. He's- Finn and your brothers… They put him in Freya's old cell… Downstairs. Elijah agreed. I- I didn't want to. But- but they didn't think it was safe… Until they were certain that- that the Hollow wasn't- wasn't controlling him anymore. He- he didn't want to hurt me, or the kids… I'm sorry, Bekah." Alexis apologizes, looking away, clearly feeling guilty for locking up Elijah like some common criminal or beast.

"Don't apologize, Alexis. You got my brother back, pulled him back from where he was, trapped by the Hollow. He's _safe_. You're _safe_. That's all that matters. And I agree. The Hollow is clearly stronger and more powerful than anything we've dealt with before. And until we can figure something out… It's better this way. _Really_." Rebekah places a comforting hand on Alexis and pulling her into a firm hug. "Now, come on… I think there's some little monsters who want to see you."

"Momma! Mommy!" Little voices screech happily, collective two and three-year olds tromp to their mother, all eagerly clamoring for attention and abandoning their toys and tv programs; it was easy to see that their aunts and uncle were doing their best to distract them, but they were smart, something was _wrong_. "Your's back!"

"Yes, I am, babies." Alexis crouches down, arms opening up to allow her children to snuggle into her embrace.

"Momma otay?" Abigail asks softly, tugging gently on her mother's shirt, sucking on her fist lightly and dragging over a stuffed bunny she had been playing with, needing the extra reassurance that her mother was okay.

"I'm okay, sweetie." Alexis answers, kissing Abigail on her small forehead, fingers brushing through her hair. "Momma's okay."

"Otay, momma." Abigail whispers, plopping down next to her mother, evidently appeased with her mother's answer. "Love's you."

"I love you too, sweetie pie." Alexis replies, gaze softening as she sees the gentle features of Finn's personality in her daughter.

" _Alexis_." Rebekah offers, walking into the room with a sleepy Ellie, Elijah's youngest just blinking her eyes open from her nap and beginning to squirm and babble, gaze looking inquisitively for her mother.

"Thank you for taking care of them, Bekah." Alexis reaches her arms for Ellie, Ellie smiling and babbling happily at the sight of her mother.

"You know I always will. They're my nieces and nephews, Alexis. And I love them. And you're the closest thing I have to a sister. You're my best friend." Rebekah smiles. "You're _family_."

"Well, thank you anyways." Alexis smiles down at Ellie, fingers reaching to tickle Ellie in the belly. "Because… Because I need you and Lucas to do something for me."

" _Anything_ , Alexis."

"Are you sure about this?" Lucas asks, standing at the island counter in the kitchen at the Gemini compound, Rebekah standing next to him looking equally unsure and concerned.

"Of course I'm not… But this- The Hollow has shown that she is stronger and more powerful than we expected… The Hollow took _Elijah_. Made him nothing more than a puppet… Of course I don't blame him." Alexis emphasizes. "But, logically, rationally, I understand the concerns… If the Hollow can do that- what makes us so certain the Hollow won't take Nik? Or Finn? The Strix? Or even me? I'm not as strong as you guys. Any of you. I'm just a newbie vampire… And, more than that, we don't know how to combat the Hollow yet. And- and until then… I- I need my children _safe_ … Even- even if that means they- they aren't _here_ … With _me_ …"

"Okay… Okay, Alexis…" Rebekah slowly replies, her expression softening and voice quietening. "I- I understand."

"There is no one… Absolutely _no one_ that I would trust more than you and Lucas, Rebekah. I love Caroline, of course. But she's with Marcel right now. And needed here. You are- my best friend, Bekah. My _sister_ and _family_. You would fight tooth and nail, heart and soul, life and death, to protect my children. And would raise them as your own, if you had to…" Alexis emphasizes, tone a little watery.

"I would. You _know_ that I would, Alexis." Rebekah replies, a little choked up at Alexis' trust in her; she loved her brothers, she did, but the Mikaelsons weren't good with emotions, they never had been. It had always been, as Alexis' termed in the "stabby" and "growly" sort of actions, but with Alexis, she brought out a different side in them all. And Rebekah would be forever grateful.

"So, please… I don't- I don't _want_ this… But- but I want them _safe_. And it isn't safe here in the Quarter. And I know they're safe with you. So, until the Hollow is gone. Until their home is safe once more… Take care of them. _Please_." Alexis tells Rebekah and Lucas, a serious and heavy tone in the kitchen.

"We will, Alexis. With are lives." Rebekah promises, Lucas nodding gravely. "Family, Alexis. **_Always and forever._** "

"Momma's? Where- where's you _going_ , momma's?" Abigail's voice breaks with tears, peering up at her mother, clearly not understanding what Alexis had explained.

"I'm- I'm not going anywhere, sweetie…" Alexis crouches down to get eye level with her children. "You- you have to go with Auntie Bex and Uncle Luke… You have to go away… And be _safe_. Just for a little while. Okay?"

"But- but momma's? Why's- why's _you_ not coming?" Abigail begins to cry more, holding her stuffed bunny tightly and throwing herself into her mother's arm. "I- I want _you_ to come momma! _Why's you not coming!?_ "

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry. I _can't_. I can't, baby." Alexis murmurs tightly a few times over and over, holding back her own tears. "Auntie Bex and Uncle Luke will keep you safe. I promise. _I'll see you soon_. **_I promise_**. _I love you_. So much. _To the moon and back_."

Rebekah and Lucas' Escalade drive off from the Gemini compound, the eight Mikaelson heirs strapped safely inside, fussy and crying, inconsolable as they twist and turn in their respective car seats, barely kept at bay by Olivia's magic which was needed to keep them from running back into the compound to their mother's side; Alexis watched as alongside two other Escalades as their escort, they drove off towards to meet the Mikaelson jet, where they would board it to some unknown destination in the night.

"Good bye." Alexis whispers, finally turning from the window, tears falling steadily. " _Stay safe_ , my babies… I love you."

 _To my babies, my children,_

 _I do not know how this will find you, as children full of wonder, a teenagers full of opinions, or adults with the world at their feet._

 _I write to you to tell you that I love you and to explain that in our family's darkest hour, I did what I felt was most needed, even if that wasn't what I wanted. I sent you with Rebekah and Lucas in hopes to keep you safe. My sole regret is that I will be away from you._

 _This city and its evils would have seen you dead. But I will have it your home. And every soul who wishes you harm will be struck down. Just as sure as my blood runs in your veins, you will return to me._

 _Be good to your aunt and uncle. I draw comfort knowing that they will protect you. And I know they will not rest until our family is united, you are safe, and our home is protected. Until then, I hope that you will be allowed to grow, thrive, and live without the threats the Quarter and New Orleans._

 _You are the legacy this family has always desired and the promise we fought to protect. Most of all, you are my children and I love you with all my heart and soul._

 _I love you to the moon and back,_

 _Your mother,_

 _Alexis_


	41. Gods & Monsters

_._

 _Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: 3 Years 11 Months_

 _Abigail, Andrew, & Zachary – Age: 2 Years 8 Months_

 _Anastasia & Elizabeth – 1 Year 5 Months_

No One's POV

The Gemini Coven and Mikaelson family, or rather who remained of the Mikaelson family in New Orleans, along with their close allies, stood together ready to face the Hollow; however, internally confident or unconfident they were, the plan they had was the best opportunity and chance they had of defeating the Spirit, therefore, confidence was their only choice.

"There's my angel." Kol smiles reassuringly, gently kissing Alexis' nose. "It'll all be over soon. And we'll go get our little monsters. They'll be _home_."

"Okay." Alexis nods a little more firm, struggling to feel as strong as she knew she needed to be; for herself, for her family, for _New Orleans_.

Because ultimately, this fight wasn't just about them, even if the Hollow was targeting primarily the Mikaelson heirs, she had also terrorized many of the covens and their children as well; the Hollow was a _plague_ , a **disease** , infecting and _destroying_ the city, and they were fighting for themselves, for their children, for their _city_ , and their **_crown_**.

"Dr. Laughlin. Olivia. The barrier, if you would?" Elijah signals with a slight nod, everything and everyone in position a few moments later, Alexis watching with anxious and worried anticipation from the sidelines with Aya and Marcel beside her.

Alexis could feel when the Gemini barrier came down, or rather, she could see it, because the moment it happened the blue aura rushed like a monsoon over the Mikaelson plantation.

" _HOLD!_ " Josette yells, her command nearly drowned out by the deafening scream of the Hollow, it hurt Alexis' ears, like nails on a chalk board, or metal crushing against metal, grating and harsh.

" ** _NO!_** " Alexis screams, watching the Hollow obscure the Mikaelsons and the Gemini Coven, the flickering of power from the Gemini Coven, like an arching, fragile dome of ice _shattering_ with only one touch.

Despite their well thought out plan and the strength of the Gemini Coven, they were _vastly_ overpowered and _under_ prepared; Alexis watched the Gemini Coven and her mates _fall_.

" _Someone, fucking **do** something!_" Alexis hears herself scream in anguish, lashing out.

"Alexis- Alexis- _mom!_ " Marcel grips Alexis around the waist, his own voice breaking, but his iron strength locks around her as she lurches towards her mates and allies, no _friends_ , they were her _friends_ , as if she could do something, _anything_.

"We- we _can't_ -" Marcel says, his voice tense and clearly just as defeated and shattered as hers. "I have to- I have to _protect_ you."

" ** _NO!_** " Alexis screams, her mind clearly rejecting the reality she sees; she refused to believe that _this_ was how things were going to be, that _this_ was the end.

Alexis wasn't sure what happened in the next few moments, Marcel, despite both his actual physical age and his superior strength as an older vampire, Alexis managed to free herself from him; her mind fumbling for some sort of plan to simply _help_.

"Alex- _MOM!_ " Marcel flashes after Alexis.

Niklaus, his sire and adopted father, the only one in a _thousand of years_ (despite their rather rocky and tense times in between those thousands of years), who had showed him any type of love or affection, had made him promise to watch over Alexis and his children if something were to happen. He would keep that vow to the end of his days, and not just because his sire and adopted father had asked, but because Alexis herself had showed him love and compassion, like a _mother_ would.

Marcel had never had a mother, Rebekah, for their short time together, had been something between a sister, and then later a lover… And then, the Mikaelsons had left him. Now, he had a chance at a family, a _real_ family. Other Side and Hell fear those who try to rip that away from him.

" _NO!_ " Marcel feels himself scream, lunging at Alexis as he sees her break the vase that held Lucas Parker's, the elder Gemini twin and the third Gemini leader's, power.

Power floods Alexis' body, shocking her like a lightning bolt to her core, and nearly lighting up her body with a haunting, eerie look.

" ** _INADU_**." Alexis calls out, her voice echoing across the Mikaelson plantation, Alexis walking, no, practically _stalking_ across the plantation, lithe and dangerous.

Marcel's scream is drowned out by a blinding flash of magic that nearly flattens him and Aya to the ground and shakes the Mikaelson plantation to its foundations.

A blue flash of light met a spark of blinding white power, Alexis thrusting her palms out forward in an action she had seen the Gemini leaders do so many countless times before; wind and power flashed around the Mikaelson plantation, the ground rumbling and shaking as the two powers collided, and then in another blink was _gone_.

Across the country, miles away from the dangers of New Orleans and the Quarter, in an upscale townhouse in San Francisco, Rebekah was sitting on the living floor with Genesis, Abigail, and Eliza playing tea party, and Lucas playing dinosaurs with the boys, Zachary suddenly crashed to the floor, the toy bin he was attempting to pull out, crashing with him, all the toys spilling onto the floor chaotically.

" _Zachary!_ " Rebekah immediately rises, worriedly checking the younger Original Warlock over.

" _MOMMY!_ " Zachary's eyes flare brilliant gold.


	42. Sacrifices (Part One)

.

 _Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: 3 Years 11 Months_

 _Abigail, Andrew, & Zachary – Age: 2 Years 8 Months_

 _Anastasia & Elizabeth – 1 Year 5 Months_

No One's POV

" _MOMMY!_ " Zachary screams inconsolable, small fists clenching tightly and flailing against Rebekah's attempts to sooth the youngest Original Warlock; he could feel it, _sense_ it in his very soul, something was **_wrong_** with mommy, he wanted his _mommy_ , not his aunt. " _MOMMY!_ **_WANT_** **_MOMMY!_** "

"Zach, _please_." Rebekah hushes, picking up the small wiggling two-year old, trying to wipe away his large rolling tears that fall in steady drops. "Your- your mommy isn't here right now. I- I know you miss her. I miss her too. But- but we can't- we can't see her yet. We- we have to stay here for now. Remember?"

" _NWO!_ " Zachary howls, his eyes flaring gold again, flashing in pulses telling Rebekah he wasn't in control of his magic. " ** _MOMMY!_** "

"Please, Zach. I- I know it's hard, bud. I know. But- but I can't." Rebekah tries to sooth. "I'm sorry. _I'm so sorry_." Rebekah hurts for her nieces and nephews, for Alexis, and her brothers; she knew how much it hurt them to be apart.

" _MOMMY!_ " Zachary beats at his aunt, his magic throwing a few toys across the room in his rage and anger; why weren't they _listening_ , why didn't they _understand?_ Something was _wrong_. Mommy! Mommy was _hurt!_

" _Luke_." Rebekah says, looking at her mate utterly helpless, hoping Lucas could somehow help or shed some light on what sparked this incident; clearly _something_ must have, they had been perfectly fine playing together moments before.

Lucas hesitates, clearly thinking, but unsure; Zachary Mikaelson, Kol's youngest twin, had exceptional powers, even at this age, all but a toddler who could only talk in broken sentences. Greater than any warlock in the Gemini Coven and would be one of the greatest warlocks to live; so it was possible it wasn't just a two-year old tantrum, or perhaps he was just missing his mother, having been separated for just over a month.

A sharp ring of a cell phone startles Rebekah, managing to take the youngest Mikaelson sibling by surprise, Rebekah nearly stumbling for her phone as she irately answers it; the interruption was _not_ what she needed when dealing with an upset Original Warlock who could put her through the wall if he so chose.

"Niklaus- you better have a good reason for-" Rebekah begins.

"It is time to return to New Orleans, sister." Niklaus cuts his sister off, tone severe and grave. " _Alexis has been hurt._ "

The plane ride was turbulent and nearly down right _disastrous_ , despite the fact Rebekah and Lucas both assured the Mikaelson heirs that they were heading _home_ to see their parents, to see _mommy_ , Rebekah was sure that at some point Andrew and Zachary were going to bring down the plane with their powers; exhausted didn't even _begin_ to encompass the feeling she was feeling by the time the children were loaded into the Mikaelson Escalades and on their way to the Mikaelson plantation.

On top of that, her brother's foreboding phone call swirled in her mind like a bad pop song on the radio, leaving her feeling even more wound up, unable to relax or think clearly; never more was she glad for Lucas' more calming and assured presence to keep her sane.

" _What in god's name happened?_ " Rebekah demands, breezing into the Mikaelson manor like a damn near _hurricane_ herself, the Mikaelson heirs tromping in like ducklings following in a line, the youngest, Anastasia and Elizabeth balanced expertly on Rebekah's hip; she had a lot of practice by now, after the two months in San Francisco. " _Where's Alexis?_ "

" _Mommy!_ " Zachary is already running on small toddler legs, breaking away from Lucas' hold, and zipping off up the stairs in the direction of where he already innately knows where his mother would reside; his magic told him so.

" _Zach!_ " Lucas' lunges a moment too late, balancing a diaper bag and also holding onto Matthew by the hand.

Andrew runs off after his twin next, his connection with his twin urging him to follow.

" _Kol!_ " Rebekah shouts for her older brother, already chasing after the two wayward Original Warlocks, the little terrors they were; they took far too much after Kol and little after their mother Alexis.

Rebekah reaches Alexis' rarely used room to see Zachary clamoring up onto the bed, small arms and hands reaching for his mother's face.

"Momma? _Mommy?_ " Zachary questions, fingers pushing at her gently as if to wake her. "Come on… _You's gotta gwet up…_ " He cries desperately, his small face scrunched up in confusion, as if not completely comprehending why she wasn't waking.

"Mommy, you gotta get up." Zachary cries, pushing a little harder, his small hands tugging more insistently on her shirt. " _MOMMY!_ You's gotta get up!" By now, Andrew has scrambled up on the bed, sitting next to his brother, peering down at their mother's all too still form; Alexis looking like a perfectly crafted Sleeping Beauty straight out of a Disney fairy tale, only this time there was no Disney prince to rescue her, because life wasn't that simple or fair.

" _Zach_." Kol intervenes, picking up his youngest twin, his expression twisted up in clear pain at seeing his mate unconscious and his children so distraught. " _Drew_."

" _HELPS MOMMY!_ " Zachary wiggles furious in his father's tight hold, eyes flaring gold with magic as he struggles more and continues to reach for his mother. "Somebwody… Anybwody… _HELPS!_ " He continues to cry, reaching out for his mother on the bed.

" _Zach_." Kol hushes, arms tightening more securely, his inner vampire more than relieved to have his children in his arms once more but distraught that he couldn't give his children more assurances. "Bud, we are… We _will_. Daddy's gonna help mommy. **_I promise._** Okay? And daddy **_never_** breaks his promises. Daddy's gonna help mommy." Kol hushes softly, lips speaking softly into Zachary's ear.

Zachary sniffles, snot wiping on Kol's shirt, Andrew latched firmly to his neck, tears by now, pouring like Niagara Falls.

"Helps?" Zachary sniffles again, small face turned into his father's chest as he peaks again at his mother's too still form; she wasn't waking, _why_ wasn't she waking? Mommy _always_ woke up. This wasn't a fun game or trick to play. He didn't like it.

"I'm gonna help mommy." Kol assures.

"Otay." Zachary whines, beginning to suck on his fist.

"They knew." Rebekah speaks for the first time, having been hovering by the door to Alexis' room the entire time; Finn and Elijah appearing as well, taking their youngest from their sister's hold, the youngest picking up on the confusion and somber atmosphere in the room and beginning to fuss.

"What?" Kol asks, looking up at his sister now, turning to leave the room with his twins, not wanting to stay in the mausoleum type room, a testament to the Mikaelson men's devotion and love for their mate

"They knew. Zach particularly. But Drew as well. They knew _something_ was wrong." Rebekah tilts her head towards the twins. "Their magic reacted, or they did. Luke wasn't sure. But he was sure they knew _something_."

Kol frowns briefly, clearly pondering the ramifications of the information he got.

"Jo and Olivia don't know what happened. Alexis broke the vase that held Luke's powers. You know as well as I, Bekah… Vampires, it goes against nature for us to have magic. It was one of the many prices we paid to be immortal. But Alexis- she-" Kol has to swallow back emotions that threaten to consume him. "She was- we underestimated the Hollow. And she- Alexis _saved_ us. She helped us gain back our consciousness, our autonomy, and Dr. Laughlin, Olivia, and with Luke's powers, were able to trap the Hollow, like planned."

"The Hollow is gone… _But at what cost?_ "


	43. Sacrifices (Part Two)

_._

 _Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: 4 Years 2 Months_

 _Abigail, Andrew, & Zachary – Age: 2 Years 11 Months_

 _Anastasia & Elizabeth – 1 Year 8 Months_

No One's POV

The Hollow was gone, imprisoned in a Prison World, but that in of itself felt like a hollow and empty victory; the cost had been too high, Alexis had sacrificed herself, and she now lie in a coma, or at least that was what the Gemini Coven could conclude. There could be no other explanation, her body lie here, in the physical plane, yet her mind lie elsewhere; lost to her everyone she loved.

The Mikaelson mansion seemed simultaneously too quiet and too chaotic these days; the lack of Alexis' vibrant, whirlwind, shining presence so clear and defined in the absence, and the Mikaelson heirs nearly unmanageable for their fathers, the thought of an indefinite amount of time having to parent without their mate both unimaginable and unbearable.

The pain and grief was like a gaping, cosmic, immeasurable, infected wound.

"It's been **_three months_** , Dr. Laughlin." Niklaus growls lowly, his form tense as he grips his crystal glass, the bourbon swishing and ice clinking in it.

"Yes… I know, Klaus. I- I'm sorry." Josette whispers, her guilt and own sorrow palpable in her tone and expression; Alexis was her friend too. "I- I don't-"

"Don't tell me that you don't know!" Niklaus hisses, his voice growing in timber. "I am **_tired_** of you saying you **_don't know!_** "

" ** _Niklaus!_** " Elijah cuts in, his voice stern, but clearly strained, as he paces slightly, his inner animal wound tight within him as frustration growls from the unanswered questions and ability to bring his mate back to him or his children.

"Are- are yous sure this a gwood idea?" Zachary questions his older siblings, clearly worried about their plan, following Genesis, Matthew, Andrew, and even Eliza down the hallway from their rooms.

"Do you- do you want answers Zachy?" Andrew questions his twin.

"Well- well, yes." Zachary nods, as the four and two-year olds sneak towards the top of the stairs; it was late, way past all of their bed times, and they had clearly conspired together to sneak out of bed to spy on their parents.

"Then- thens we have to figures out what is going ons." Genesis nods. "Momma- momma's hurt. Don't- don't you wants momma back?" Genesis' lip trembles a little; the absence of their mother was felt keenly, they missed her dearly, and often their fathers could find them attempting to sneak into her bedroom to try and cuddle up to her as if she were simply sleeping rather than in a more permanent state of rest.

"Yes." Zachary nods vigorously.

"Okay." Matthew says firmly as they walk towards the top of the stairs peeking towards the living room where their parents pace and talk.

"Klaus- Klaus didn't mean that…" Elijah attempts to smooth things over with the Gemini leader. "We- It has been a stressful few months Dr. Laughlin." Elijah explains. "We understand- you are- you are doing your best. We all know this."

"I- I _am_ sorry, Elijah. **_Truly_**." Josette says softly. "She- Alexis is… I don't know. She's just- There are so many- theories… Dead ends… There's just nothing… Nothing _solid_ I can give you… Understand, I would _never_ risk her life. Not on something that I was not _one hundred percent_ sure of. And- and _until_ then…"

Elijah clenches his jaw, while he appreciated the Gemini Coven's caution, it did little to quell his inner animal's thirst for answers or the beast's protective rage.

"And so… Everything that we've worked for, tried to _prevent_ … In the end, it's worth nothing. Absolutely _nothing_. Because what are _we_ worth? For all our strength, our immortality, our _kingdom_ …" Kol growls, practically spitting out the words. " _This_ is the price that had to be paid. Our _mate_ , for us, for her children… If that's the case…" Kol shakes his head, tone bitter.

"Kol…" Elijah says calmly. "I know that you are-"

" _She should not have done it!_ " Kol hisses, his eyes flashing. " _It was not worth it!_ **_We are not worth it!_** "

"Momma!" Zachary gasps, mind coming to the wrong conclusion after hearing his father's words, his fists clenching tightly as tears appear in his eyes, his siblings clustering around him now, tiny faces looking wide-eyed at Kol and the other Mikaelson men.

" _Zach!_ " Kol spins around, his rage dying immediately.

"Momma?" Zachary questions, his lip trembling as he tries to not let tears fall. "Momma- it- it's _ours fault?_ " He whispers, voice trembling more.

"No- no, Zach, buddy-" Kol shakes his head sharply, lurching towards his son.

"Mommy hurt- cause- cause of- me's?" Zachary looks completely gutted, tears coming in large drops as he feels his magic bubble under his skin.

"No! No! Zach, buddy-" Kol moves towards his son immediately to dispel the wrong thought process, but in another moment Zachary was gone along with the rest of the eldest Mikaelsons.

" _Shit_." Kol curses lightly, moving towards the French doors that had been blown open by Zachary's powers.

" _Nice going_ , Kol." Niklaus hisses, moving after his brother.

" _Shut up_ , Nik." Kol growls as he shoots his brother a glare. "I know, okay? Just shut up."

Niklaus just shoots his younger brother another glare before silently following Kol across the Mikaelson grounds.

"Zach!? Drew!?" Kol calls. "Come on, guys. Please. Daddy is sorry. I- I didn't mean what I said. Daddy was very angry. I'm so sorry. _Please_. Come on, it's cold and late."

"Gen!? Matt!?" Niklaus calls, tromping through the woods eyes flicking gold, using his enhanced Hybrid hearing and smell to locate his wayward twins.

"Eliza!? Come now, sweetie!" Elijah requests, calling out loudly. "Papa is worried. I'm not angry, I promise."

"What- what's we do?" Zachary asks, holding his brother's hand, all of the siblings hiding in their fort, cuddling up together.

Genesis shrugs, huddling next to her brother Matthew, both next to Eliza.

"There you are, Gen, Matt. Come on. Enough of this. It's time for bed." Niklaus sighs, eyes gleaming gold in the night, the moon casting some light on the ground.

"No." Genesis shakes her head, her brunette hair cascading down her shoulders and bouncing lightly as she shakes her head defiantly, her eyes flicking lightly a hybrid gold, much like her father, the Original Hybrid.

"Gen…" Niklaus warns slightly.

"No." Genesis repeats stubbornly, refusing to come forward. "We- we heard you."

" ** _NO!_** " Andrew answers, stepping into the conversation, pushing slightly in front of his siblings as if to protect them from their fathers. "She said no's!"

"Andrew." Niklaus says patiently, voice low and calm, hoping to coax them out of their hide away.

"Zach. Drew." Kol finally bursts through the clearing, relief flooding through him at the sight of his children.

" ** _NO!_** _DON'T **WANNA** TALK! LEAVE US AWLONE!_" Andrew cries, his little face now pulled up into a fierce pout, a blast of magic sharp and sudden, taking both Kol and Niklaus by surprise as it forces them backwards.

"Drew!" Kol demands, voice firm as he gets his bearings.

" _NO!_ " Zachary steps in now, stepping beside his brother, shaking his head defiantly, his magic boiling and simmering under his skin; it would be cute if it weren't heartbreakingly sad. "WE SWAID _LEAVE US AWLONE! IT'S **OURS** FAULTS! IT- IT'S **OUR** FAULTS! WE- WE JUST WANT MOMMY!_" The weight of the revelation and realization was crushing, it swept through Zachary like a wave and made him feel weak and helpless, but simultaneously swept a tumultuous wave of anger and fury through him that he couldn't quite decipher or untangle.

The Original Warlock's magic shakes the ground, their eyes flaring bright with gold as it reacts to their emotional turmoil and stress.

"Zach! Drew!" Kol growls, his patented parent voice. "Stop this. **_Now_**."

"WE DON'T WANTS _YOU!_ **WE WANT MOMMY!** " Zachary shouts loud and firm, feeling his magic course through him like a tidal wave finally crashing against a cliff; the blast of magic from both Original Warlocks shakes the entire Mikaelson plantation, uncontrollable as it sweeps like a monsoon across it.

Kol looked up from where he had been thrown down on the ground, a sharp crack alerting him of something; the Gemini barrier was _fracturing_.

Across the Mikaelson plantation, in the manor, Alexis bolted _awake_.

 ** _One more chapter of The Hollow Crown & then we move on to new stuff!_**

 ** _Let me know what you think! I love reviews, as you know! (:_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	44. Homecoming

_._

 _Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: 4 Years 2 Months_

 _Abigail, Andrew, & Zachary – Age: 2 Years 11 Months_

 _Anastasia & Elizabeth – 1 Year 8 Months_

No One's POV

The blurry, dim ceiling and walls of her bedroom blurred in front of her eyesight, only instead of midday sun streaming through as they had countless times and days before, a low lamp cast shadows across a familiar room; Alexis squinted slightly, arm moving as if to wipe sleep from her eyes.

Then, a piercing cry penetrated the silence, Alexis immediately moving, stumbling from bed, feeling disjointed, stiff, and uncoordinated, as if she had been still too long; it had been _months_.

The Mikaelson mansion became blurred before her vision, soft hall light lighting her way towards one of her youngest's room, Alexis feeling a sense of tunnel vision as she made her way intently towards Anastasia's room in a bit of a haze, the dream-like state all too surreal.

" _Ana_." Alexis murmurs, still moving intently towards the crying, it only getting louder and more fussy, Anastasia clearly upset by something; she had been woken by the Gemini barrier shattering, her brothers, the Original Warlocks, and their magic shattering and sweeping across the Mikaelson mansion and grounds.

"Ana-bear. Shh." Alexis continues to murmurs, reaching into the crib and holding Anastasia close.

"Shh. Shh. Momma's here. Momma's here." Alexis hushes, holding Anastasia to her chest, not questioning this dream or fantasy that she had woken up in, if this was something different than the Prison World she had been locked in for countless days, she wouldn't take it for granted.

"Ana-banana, its okay, your father is-" Davina walks into Anastasia's room, the Mikaelson men having not returned from retrieving the elder Mikaelson heirs, stopping short to gape at Alexis holding Anastasia. " ** _Alexis_**."

" _Davina_?" Alexis questions, suddenly feeling as if something like the haze she had found herself in, pop with a sudden sharp clarity; this clearly was _not_ the Prison World, _no_ , this was something _different_.

" _Alexis_." Davina repeats.

"Where's Finn?" Alexis asks, looking confused and uncertain, her world altering in a sort of distant, indistinct, shaky way.

" _Alexis_." Davina repeats dumbfounded, as if not quite certain she wasn't hallucinating everything.

"Yes." Alexis nods slowly. "Are you- are you okay?" Alexis questions.

"You're- _you're awake!_ " Davina shouts. " _You're awake!_ Oh my god! **_YOU'RE AWAKE!_** "

"Jo- _**JO!** _Alexis is awake!" Davina races out of the room to tell the eldest Gemini leader who was still downstairs.

The Mikaelson men returned just as Alexis walked down the stairs with Anastasia in her arms, Davina helping to guide her, hovering like a humming bird in case Alexis were to fall (unlikely since she was a vampire, but Davina wanted to make sure since Alexis had been unconscious for three months).

" _Angel?_ " Kol breathes shakily, a full body shudder going through him as his eyes lock onto his mate for the first time in months, stepping into the mansion, barely daring to believe the sight before him.

" ** _MOMMY'S!_** " Andrew and Zachary barrel into Alexis, nearly climbing up her in their excitement.

"Woah. Easy there guys…" Kol is at Alexis' side in another moment, attempting to peel his twins away from her. "Mommy just woke up. You don't want to hurt her, right? Why don't you let mommy sit? Then you can greet her." Kol explains carefully, hoisting his children up by the waist and nearly dragging them off Alexis.

"Mommy's." Zachary whines, making grabby hands at his mother from being only a few feet away from her.

"I'm right here, baby. Mommy isn't going anywhere. I promise." Alexis smiles softly, Finn at her side in another moment, helping her to sit and cradle Anastasia in her lap.

It was almost futile the moment Alexis sat down, the eldest Mikaelson heirs were all over her, clamoring for her attention.

"Isn't it a bit late for you all to be up?" Alexis comments, eyebrow raise as the children all snuggle up to her in one spot or another, Genesis actually in her wolf form, pressed up against her leg; of course there were many thing to discuss and the mystery to her sudden state of consciousness to understand, but for now, all that mattered was that she _was_ awake and that she was here with them.

"We had a little… Conspiracy act tonight." Niklaus offers, taking a seat in an armchair, gaze tracking his mate as if she might disappear before his sight.

"Oh? Really?" Alexis asks.

"Yes." Niklaus looks a cross between fondly amused and brooding over some unknown thought and emotions. "The children thought to see to it that _they_ fixed things…"

"Hmm. I see." Alexis hums a little. "Well, mommy's awake. And I'm not going anywhere."

"Always and forevers." Zachary mumbles sleepily, face pressed into his mother's collar bone, comforted by her closeness.

" _Always and forever_."


	45. The Academy for the Exceptional & Gifted

_._

 _Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: 4 Years 6 Months_

 _Abigail, Andrew, & Zachary – Age: 3 Years 4 Months_

 _Anastasia & Elizabeth – 2 Year 2 Months_

No One's POV

"Alexis!" Damon exclaims with much surprise, opening the door to the Salvatore Boarding House. "And… Ms. Scarily, Stoic, Badass Lady behind you…" Damon adds, peering at the African American lady standing inches from Alexis, staring at Damon in a blasé, sort of cool, unmoved stare.

"That's only Aya, Damon. You remember her, don't you? She's Elijah's right hand woman. Leader of the Strix. And my bodyguard for my foreseeable stay here in Mystic Falls." Alexis smirks, rolling her eyes.

" _Right_ … Because a vampire needs a _bodyguard_ …" Damon snorts, opening the door wider for both Alexis and Aya to walk in.

"Well… You know how they are." Alexis simply shrugs with a quiet sort of acceptance, used to the Mikaelson men's over protective behavior. "Believe me. It was rough to get them agree to only Aya. Though I don't doubt there aren't a few hybrids attached to the detail that I don't know about." That's said with a snort.

It seemed a bit ridiculous to her, as far as she knew, since the Mikaelsons leaving Mystic Falls permanently, and since the death of Elena Gilbert, Mystic Falls had remained quite calm and supernatural free, give or take the occasional stray vampire or witch; she knew this because she talked to the Salvatores and they kept her in the "know" about how things were, one could argue which had to happen first, the Mikaelsons leaving or Elena dying. But at this point it was the chicken or the egg theory, either way, it was nothing the Salvatores or the Bennett witch, who still lived in the nearby area, could not handle.

"Alexis?" Stefan walks through the entry area of the Boarding House.

"Hi Stefan!" Alexis waves. "Just the man I want to see, actually."

"I see how it is…" Damon snorts sarcastically. "Don't mind me at all…"

"It's nice to see you too, Damon." Alexis rolls her eyes at the eldest Salvatore. "But, as much as it is _always_ nice to catch up… I did have some business to discuss with Stefan."

"Wait… So, you're building a school? Like a _private_ school?" Stefan echoes, just to confirm what he's hearing. "For the supernatural?"

"Yep. Well, actually, it's already built. Final inspections are being done this week." Alexis nods, pulling out plans from her bag. "Right here." She points to several prime real estate acres in the outskirts of New Orleans, butted up to the Bayou, in what used to be the territories of the Crescent Wolf Pack, before Niklaus turned them to hybrids and driven the remaining part of Jackson's pack out of New Orleans after the uprising of the dark witches and Hayley's attempt at a coup.

"Of course it is…" Stefan mutters. "And… And you want me to be- be _in charge?_ As in, like _Headmaster_ or something?"

"Yes, exactly like that. Only if you want to be." Alexis nods again. "Look, Stefan. I think- Well, I think a lot of things. But, Mystic Falls is out growing you. It will always be your home, your roots. But, in time, it's going to be noticeable that you aren't aging. And you'll have to leave again. New Orleans is the largest city for people like us. It will be easy to go unnoticed. And, more than that. I think that, this job will be perfect for you. I know you were close to Alaric. Both you and Damon. In different ways, of course. Alaric was more of your mentor, and Damon's best friend. And I know that things went south with the Mikaelsons. But- but what better way than to honor his memory than to preserve it? Than to do something similar than what he did? Plus, this job comes with a lot of perks… Like, working with Caroline again. And, _awesome_ vacation days." Alexis smirks a little at that, playfulness in her expression.

"You asked Caroline?"

"She's going to be co-leading as Headmistress. She helps Marcel already so it's not like she doesn't have experience organizing. But Marcel is helping Nik more. Leading as Nik's right hand, until the children are old enough. And I think Care is getting bored with all the politics. So, this will be better for her." Alexis shrugs.

"I'd take the job, Stef." Damon calls from the kitchen, obviously eavesdropping.

" _Damon!_ " Stefan yells back.

"What, like you didn't _honestly_ think I _wouldn't_ listen in?" Damon walks in the room, looking innocent.

Stefan simply rolls his eyes at his brother.

"You think so, Damon? I mean, honestly think so?" Stefan asks his brother, looking at him seriously; their relationship had much improved for the last several years, and while they didn't say it was because Elena was gone, it was silently agreed because the doppelganger wasn't in their lives.

"I do… For all the reasons Alexis just said. You're the stuffy, do good, professor type… _Besides_ , it's a new adventure, Stef! Come on, it'll be fun! And, I'm the _fun_ brother. Remember? I'm a good judge." Damon agrees, his tone jovial and light, expression lit up with a maniac type of excitement at the prospect of moving to the Crescent City.

"You're right." Stefan finally agrees after a few moments of thought. "Alright, I'll take the job. Looks like you've got yourself a new Headmaster, Alexis."

" _The Academy_ is happy to have you, Headmaster Salvatore." Alexis smiles, offering her hand.


	46. Preschool Days

_._

 _Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: 5 Years_ _2 Months_

 _Abigail, Andrew, & Zachary – Age: 4 Years 2 Months_

 _Anastasia & Elizabeth – 3 Years_

No One's POV

"Okay, my sweet babies." Alexis kneels in front of her three eldest, straightening their clothes out unnecessarily and brushing imaginary fuzz off their clothes, their small child-size backpacks sitting at their feet. "I want you to have lots of fun today and make lots of new friends. Jeremy is going to be there at all times. If you need _anything_ , anything at all. Mommy and daddy are just a phone call away, okay? Jeremy will be able to get you to us. Okay? Do you have our numbers memorized?"

"Yes, momma." Small chimes echo in three.

"Okay, good. I know you'll have lots of fun." Alexis smiles, giving last minute hugs and kisses, reluctantly letting them go before guiding them to the Escalade that is already waiting in front of the Mikaelson plantation.

"Bye Papa!" Eliza smiles at Elijah, Genesis and Matthew already saying last minute good byes to Niklaus as the two Originals wait on the steps of the mansion.

"Good bye, my little Eliza." Elijah scoops up Eliza to kiss her on the cheek. "Have fun today at school."

"I will, Papa." Eliza giggles at Elijah's tickling.

"Good bye, my Littlest Wolves." Niklaus growls playfully, running around and tickling his two twins, swooping in to pick them up and swing them around, then helping Alexis strap them into their booster seats.

The Mikaelson Escalades disappear down the long driveway of the Mikaelson plantation a few minutes later, off to the newly built Academy for the Exceptional and Gifted, headed by Headmistress Caroline Gerard and Headmaster Stefan Salvatore.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Alexis worries a little, walking back over to the steps of the Mikaelson mansion, her lips worrying a little between her teeth.

"They'll be perfectly alright, Elskan." Elijah promises. "It is only a few short hours and our little ones will be back. Jeremy has become a fine, Hunter of the Five. And they have plenty of protection, both from the security at the school and their own." Elijah further sooths his mate.

"I know. I know. I'm being silly." Alexis sighs, leaning into Elijah. "It's just… Our babies are growing up… Soon, they'll be _teenagers!_ Or getting _married!_ "

"Well, they are growing up…" Elijah concedes, silently dreading both the teenage years _and_ the time when Eliza would come to him with _boy_ problems; he might slowly go insane. "But, for now, are still our babies for a while yet…" Elijah hums lightly, pressing a kiss to Alexis' temple. "They'll be alright, I promise. Stefan will be perfectly capable of overseeing the school and keeping every child, including our own, safe. Is that not why you asked him?"

"That, and you threatened him with some bodily harm or torture, no doubt…" Alexis mutters under her breathe with a small snicker, Elijah catching it.

"I did nothing of the sort…" Elijah denies; he had merely implied it, not threatened the youngest Salvatore.

"Hmm." Alexis narrows her eyes suspiciously at both Elijah and Niklaus' calm façade. "Why are you two so _calm_ about this?"

"Well, I just think that, as Elijah said… The school is well fortified and they have plenty of protection." Niklaus offers; the Gemini Coven had put several wards and barriers around the Academy and private security practically crawled around its boarders. "Of course I want them safe. But it is only a few hours."

"About that…" Alexis questions. "I noticed quite a few new faces… Did you have a new initiation of members of the Strix that I wasn't aware of? Or make new hybrids? I thought Elena's blood was gone?"

"Just a few new vampires, love. Nothing special." Niklaus shrugs.

"Oh. Hmmm. But they're protecting our children?" Alexis narrows her eyes more. " _Try again_ , Niklaus Mikaelson."

Niklaus sighs, of course knowing he'd been caught in the act.

"Retired special forces. Their knowledge is particularly invaluable. Retirement from military isn't particularly… How shall I say this… _Good quality_." Niklaus offers. "I offered them something better." He explains with a flippant hand wave.

" _Seriously_ , Nik?" Alexis groans. "Special- Nik… I want our kids to make _friends!_ They _can't_ do that if they're _better_ protected that the _President_ of the **_goddamn_** _United States!_ "

"Yes… _Well_ , love… Our children are the **_heirs_** to our **_kingdom_**. So, I _will_ have them protected. At **_any_** cost." Niklaus growls, his eyes fierce.

"Lijah, did you _agree_ to this- this sort of _insanity?_ " Alexis waves her hands around.

Elijah simply remains silent, his lack of words indicating he had and was completely non-repentant about the matter.

" _Damn it_ , Elijah. I rely on you to be the _rational_ one in the family!" Alexis groans, throwing her hands up in an "I give up" sort of gesture before walking back inside.

 ** _The Academy for the Exceptional and Gifted is a play off of the X-Man mansion, Xaiver's School for the Gifted Youngster. Because I'm a nerd..._**

 ** _What are you guys thinking of the new chapters so far?_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	47. Kindergarten Days

_._

 _Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: 6 Years 2 Months_

 _Abigail, Andrew, & Zachary – Age: 5 Years_

 _Anastasia & Elizabeth – 3 Years 10 Months_

No One's POV

 _August_. School time once again.

The Academy had only been open for half a year, being that it had opened in January of the same calendar year, but so far things had been running smoothly for Stefan and Caroline; Stefan apparently had been hedging his bets about his job as Headmaster being anything but _stressful **or** _smooth sailing, Kol's twins were about to enter preschool while the eldest Mikaelson heirs were in Kindergarten.

Now, nearly all the Mikaelson heirs were off to school of some sort, leaving only the youngest two at home.

And, equally so, if Alexis thought having only Anastasia and Ellie at home was going to be any less effort, she _also_ thought _wrong_.

"Hey, Alexis?" Stefan calls.

"Stefan?" Alexis picks up her cell on the second ring.

"Yeah, hey… Umm, yeah. Umm…" Stefan hesitates, clearly nervous about something. "Can you- I need you to, just- come down to the school… _Immediately_."

"What?" Alexis questions, as if she hadn't quite understood what Stefan was asking her.

"Come down to the school… There's been… An- incident." Stefan clarifies a little.

" ** _What?_** " Alexis is on the move, bundling Ellie and Ana in her arms and grabbing diaper bags.

"Everything is fine… I promise!" Stefan rushes to assure Alexis, both a large benefactor to the school, and of course, his _friend_. "They're fine. _Everything is fine!_ There's just- a small… Just _please_ , come down to the school…" Stefan sighs, already questioning how this had become his life, perhaps resigning and becoming a _hermit_ wasn't off the table; yes, a nice small cabin in the woods, far, _far_ away from civilization, _that_ sounded nice.

"I'm sorry… You _what?_ " Alexis questions, starring a little blankly at the classroom wall, or what _had_ _previously_ **_been_** the wall of the classroom, now demolished by her twins' magic blasting through it. "Tell me, Andrew and Zachary… What _possibly_ possessed you to try and _blast_ your way through the wall?"

"We's sorry, mommy…" Zachary apologizes, hands held behind his back, his expression one of absolute apologetic, puppy dog pout, his eyes wide, a look he had inherited from his father, Kol Mikaelson when Kol wanted to get out of doing something or right before he inflicted some sort of havoc on the city. "We's _really_ sorry! We didn't mean to's! _We promise!_ We were just trying to play hide and seek! And- and we were trying a new spell… The one's that Auntie Jo showed us!"

"Yeah, mommy! We really, _really_ didn't means to's!" Andrew nods, scuffing his toe on the floor.

Alexis sighs, kneeling down to look at her twins in the face; _next_ time, she was making Kol deal with his twins.

"You have to be more careful, Zach, Drew… You have _very_ powerful magic… What if someone got hurt?" Alexis questions softly. "What if _you_ got hurt? Remember what Auntie Jo and Auntie Liv taught you? And Daddy? You can't play around like this. _Not_ without supervision…"

"We're _sorry's,_ mommy! Don't be mads. We won't do it again! Promise!" Zachary begins to cry, upset that his mother may be mad at him, and throwing his arms around his mother tightly.

"Okay, Zach. I know you're sorry." Alexis catches her youngest son. "I'm not mad. I was very scared. I don't want you to get hurt, baby."

"M'not a baby." Zachary mutters into his mother's collar bone.

"Oh, you're not? Well, you're mine." Alexis murmurs fondly as she hugs her twins tightly.

"Alright… Mommy has to go now. And you have class. No more magic. Promise?" Alexis pulls away from her twins, wiping their tears away. "And you need to apologize to Headmaster Stefan."

"Otay, mommy." Zachary and Andrew nod. " _Promise_."

"Good. Have fun. I'll see you soon, babies." Alexis nods, ruffling their hair before leading them out to the hall to where Stefan is waiting for them to take them to class as well as their own bodyguards, Anastasia and Ellie being entertained by Stefan while she talked to Andrew and Zachary.

"They're ready to head back to class, Stefan." Alexis offers, gently nudging her middle twins towards Stefan. "Also, I believe they have something to say to you."

"We- we're sorry's Headmaster Stefan's." Andrew scuffs his toe slightly against the hardwood of the hallway and looking down at the floor.

"Alright." Stefan sighs lightly, kneeling down to get eye level with the twins. "I _know_ **you** know you need to be more careful… And I _know_ you didn't mean it… Now, let's get you both back to class." Stefan offers his hand to the boys.

"Otay…" Andrew nods softly. "Sorry's." He murmurs again.

"It's alright." Stefan smiles softly; _surely_ this was simply a fluke and it wouldn't happen again... Right?

"Yeah, we's sorry." Zachary offers.

"It's really alright, boys." Stefan promises, beginning to lead Kol's twins down the hall. "Thank you." He mouths to Alexis.

Alexis simply nods, taking her youngest by their hands and leading them out of the Academy.


	48. Momma Bear

_._

 _Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: 8 Years_

 _Abigail, Andrew, & Zachary – Age: 6 Years 10 Months_

 _Anastasia & Elizabeth – 5 Years 8 Months_

 _Ryan & Nora – 3 Years 6 Months_

No One's POV

"Hey Nik, are you ready to go? I don't want to be late for the kid's science fair." Alexis asks, jogging down the stairs.

"All ready to go, love. The Escalades are already pulled around to take us." Niklaus replies, waiting at the bottom of the stairs for his mate. "And Elijah and Finn have Ana and Ellie already in the car."

"Great!"

"And may I say, love. You look _absolutely_ ravishing." Niklaus smirks at his mate, full of charm and bravado, his hands held behind his back as he rocks a little on his heels, his eyes also dancing with mischief.

"You think you're so impressive." Alexis rolls her eyes as she pressing a kiss to Niklaus' cheek.

"I _am_ impressive!" Niklaus puffs out his chest a little as he snakes his arm around his mate, pulling her to him to lead her out to the Mikaelson Escalades.

"Okay, you keep telling yourself that, Nik." Alexis teases as they walk outside to the Escalades.

"Momma! Daddy!" Genesis gallops over to her mother and father as they walk into the bustling and busy gymnasium with the rest of the Mikaelson siblings and several of Alexis' bodyguards, Genesis tugging frantically on her mother's arm. "Come see my project first!" Genesis pleads, already dragging Alexis towards her small desk where her project, a tornado in a jar, had been set up.

"Papa!" Eliza is already scrambling towards her father, eager to show her father her solar system project.

"Okay, okay." Alexis laughs as Genesis pulls her through the crowd, Alexis nearly losing sight of her mates and Ellie and Anastasia, who were with Elijah and Finn, although they were five, they were still too young to be wandering around the large gymnasium.

"Momma!" Matthew jumps up from his small chair, setting up his small, battery run, toy car.

"Hi sweetie." Alexis greets Matthew, looking at the poster set up in front of Matthew's project that explain the project in picture form. "This looks so great! Did you do it all yourself?"

"Well, with some help from Marcel." Matthew says a bit shyly.

"I'm glad Marcel helped you, honey. It looks really wonderful." Alexis smiles.

"Momma!" Genesis tugs on Alexis' hand impatiently, her desk was right next to Matthew's since the Original Hybrids were in the same class together, a fact that Stefan lamented nearly daily, as did he the fact that Kol's twins, the Original Warlock Hybrids, were in the same class with one another.

"Okay, Gen." Alexis laughs again, turning her attention to Genesis' project.

"We were learning all about weather in class." Genesis holds her project up proudly to show her mother.

"An'd- an'd kin-etic energy." Matthew butts into the conversation, carefully pronouncing the word "kinetic" as if he had practiced it over and over.

"Matt, Gen is speaking." Alexis softly correct. "I promise I'll look at your project." She tells the youngest of Niklaus' twins, although it was only younger by twelve minutes. "This all sounds very interesting." She adds, looking at her children's work.

"Yep! So- so I made's the cycle of rain." Genesis explains. "See! It starts here…" Genesis points to the picture on her poster, beginning to explain what she learned to her mother.

"So… What have my Littlest Wolves made here?" Niklaus finally strolls up, having stopped briefly to talk to Stefan Salvatore, also having not been drug by Genesis through the crowd.

"Daddy!" Genesis jumps at her father, being caught quickly by the Original Hybrid.

"I'm going to go see Eliza's project, okay? I'll be back." Alexis finally tells Niklaus after the twins have finished pointing out their projects.

"Okay, love. Go. I'll be here with them." Niklaus nods, kissing Alexis on the temple.

"Hi Eliza, sweetie." Alexis walks towards Eliza's table, only a few tables down from the eldest twins of her eight children.

"Look, momma! I made a lava lamp!" Eliza jumps up from her small seat, Elijah avidly engaged with his eldest daughter while holding onto Ellie's hand and fending off single mothers and their unwanted attention, Alexis always found it amusing to watch, even though most of the supernatural community knew all the Mikaelson men were taken and would never encroach on her territory, that didn't exempt them from all the _human_ females or the occasional _stupid_ supernatural ones that wanted to earn her ire.

"That's very awesome, honey. And creative! I'm so proud of you for thinking of this on your own." Alexis smiles, peering at her daughter's project closer and hugging Eliza. "Having fun fending off the herds of single mothers yet, 'Lijah?" Alexis adds with a glimmer in her expression.

"That's not amusing, Elskan." Elijah grumbles lightly, his jaw ticking lightly in annoyance.

"Well, you do make an exceptional _handsome_ single father, 'Lijah." Alexis cheeks, reaching up to pinch Elijah's cheek jokingly.

"Very funny." Elijah deadpans as evenly as he can.

"Don't worry, I'll save you." Alexis sasses, hooking her arms around Elijah's neck and leaning up to kiss him squarely on the lips.

"Eww! Cooties, mommy!" Ellie tells her mommy, poking her mother on the cheek.

"Daddy has cooties?" Alexis tickles her youngest, kneeling down to nuzzle her youngest in the neck. "Well, I guess you don't want daddy's kisses anymore. Or mommy's."

"No!" Ellie shakes her head. "Daddy's an' mommy's kisses okay!" Ellie screeches happily, reaching for her mother.

Elijah chuckles deeply, swooping his five-year old up in his arms to kiss her on the cheek.

"I'm going to go see the boy's project now, okay?" Alexis tells Elijah. "I think the 1st grade classes are on the other side of the gym. And goodness knows women may need rescuing from _Kol_." Alexis giggles a little.

"Alright, Elskan." Elijah smirks a little at Alexis words. "And perhaps. We can never know with Kol, can we?"

"Exactly." Alexis smirks as she kisses both Elijah and Ellie one last time.

"I'll be back, Eliza. I'm so proud of you, honey."

It shouldn't have come as much surprise that it was when Alexis walked _away_ that was when things promptly went to hell, although, not necessarily how one would imagine, particularly because this was a science fair, nonetheless a _kid's_ science fair.

While most would suspect, out of the eight children Alexis had, of those eight, it was typically _Kol's_ children that got in the most trouble, be it intentionally or unintentionally; after all, it was **_Kol Mikaelson_** , the black sheep, the legendary Warlock, and Wily Fox, of the family, and Andrew and Zachary had their father's mischievous and troublesome ways in them, but in different ways that Alexis' confidence, fiery attitude, and tenacity would drive them to excel.

However, that was neither here nor there, for once… No, for once, the Mikaelsons and Alexis could actually claim their kids didn't even _start_ this mess.

But they were going to finish it.

Eliza was sitting in her small chair, her lava lamp slowly moving up and down due to the difference of density; behind her, an older student, early middle school age, perhaps 6th grade, stood off to the side, half-way hidden by their own project, their arm outstretched towards Eliza's project, and a hint of nothing good in their expression.

" _PAPA!_ " Eliza suddenly screamed as her project exploded, leaving a mess of water, oil, and blue coloring dye on her desk, Elijah barely having the reflexes to scoop his eldest daughter up in his arms and shield her, even with his faster than normal reflexes.

A day later, Stefan Salvatore sat at his desk in the office reserved for the Headmaster of the Academy, a headache already brewing at the back of his head, as Alexis, Elijah, and the other parent, a witch from the Ninth Ward Coven; Alexis' personal bodyguards were waiting outside along with Eliza and the child from the Ninth Ward Coven who attended the Academy as well.

Somehow- _somehow_ , Stefan always found the Mikaelson kids, in some shape or form, back in his office, whether it be because they had done something or they had been inadvertently involved in an incident at the school; he hadn't put off the thought of early retirement, although, to be fair, he had been telling himself that for a while, and the school had been open for _four_ years already.

"In response to what happened, and your child's actions, I feel that at the very least, that an apology is needed." Alexis says, her head tilted up in a regal tilt, ever the reigning Queen of New Orleans, the French Quarter, and supernatural community that she was and had become after the Mikaelsons had taken over nearly a decade before, her voice calm and her posture poised as she sits with Elijah; Elijah for the most part was content to allow his mate to take control of the situation, confident that if she were to need his help she would either ask or he would know it and be there to be by her side.

" _Apologize!?_ " The witch trills, her voice clearly offended at the mere thought of her precious child apologizing for the incident and chaos that had occurred shortly after. "Why should _my_ daughter apologize to yours!?"

"Destroying my child's school project was not an act of mere accident, mishap, _or_ chance. It was purposeful and malicious. Your child used _magic_. And this sort of behavior is not behavior that is tolerated at the Academy." Alexis explains as if she was explaining the actions to a mere child rather than an adult.

"Just because you think you own this school and rule this-"

"I don't think-" Alexis cuts off sharply. "I **_know_**. The Mikaelsons _do_ own this school. And the Originals _do_ rule this city." Alexis corrects with another sharp look.

"Well-" The woman huffs, her face getting pinched, almost as if she had sucked on a particularly sour lemon or smelled something foul. "What about _my_ child's apology? For what your half-breed, bra-"

" _Alexis!_ " Elijah barely catches his mate as she flies forward out of the chair she had been sitting in, the large leather chair making a scrapping noise as it drags across the hardwood of Stefan's office and slams back down, Alexis' eyes pitch black with veins hinting under them showing off her vampire features with her outburst of anger and rage.

"Mrs. Bellatreme." Elijah says stiffly, his voice carrying over Alexis' light snarl as he holds tightly onto his mate, still careful not to injure Alexis with his vastly stronger Original strength. "I would suggest that you and your daughter _leave_ the Academy… Immediately… Or you may find my strength suddenly _lacking_ … How do you suppose you'll fare against Alexis? I wouldn't hedge my bets." Elijah warns, his gaze dark, promising retribution were she to actually come against him, his child, or Alexis.

With that, the Ninth Ward Coven witch and her child flee.

"Momma! Papa!" Eliza bounces into Stefan's office a moment later to greet her parents, her light brunette curls bouncing behind her.

"You're children are giving me _headaches_ , Alexis…" Stefan mutters lightly as he nearly slams his head against his desk.

 ** _Guess who's back! Woo hoo!_**

 ** _Remember to leave a comment!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	49. Latent Powers

_._

 _Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: 10 Years 4 Months_

 _Abigail, Andrew, & Zachary – Age: 9 Years 2 Months_

 _Anastasia & Elizabeth – 8 Years_

 _Ryan & Nora – 5 Years 10 Months_

No One's POV

Most people believed the Academy was a school for stuck-up rich kids; in some ways, the stuck-up part was true. The school was comprised of witches, vampires, werewolves, each their own clique and exclusive to their own, and even Jeremy had begun hunting down the bloodline of the Hunter of the Five, bringing in select humans to attend the Academy, training them to hunt down rouge supernatural creatures and protect those under the protection of the school and the Originals.

But, for the most part, the Academy was like any other private school; older kids crashed local parties, kids fell asleep in geometry and passed notes in magical history, kids fell in and out of love, parties were thrown in the Bayou, and even in the world of magic and supernatural, there were still bullies.

Rebekah and Luke's children had just entered Kindergarten at the Academy, they were the last of the Mikaelsons, yet they were also the heirs to the Gemini Coven, the next generation of Gemini twins, half witch and half Original; _Heretics_ , in some minds of the more pureblood, elitist witches, and what people did not know or they feared, they bullied.

Ryan and Nora, particularly Nora, were soft spoken, quiet by nature, and less inclined to confront people than their cousins, taking after Lucas more than their mother, Rebekah.

"You're not a _real_ witch." One witch tells Nora, a trio of six-year olds clustered together, practically ambushing Nora as she walks back to her brother and cousins at the lunch table.

"Yeah… You're not a _real_ witch… My mom says- says you're just a- a _Heretic_." Another girl tells Nora, her hands on her hips sassily as she leans forwards slightly.

"I am too!" Nora retorts, her eyes watering slightly.

"Is there a problem here?" Anastasia asks, walking up to her cousin, having noticed the delay Nora was having getting her lunch and sitting down; generally, Anastasia was much more shy and more reserved than her siblings, not engaging in the rambunctious adventures or escapades her older siblings did, both her and Abigail took after their father, Finn, however, when it came to family it was _always and forever_.

The younger girls freeze, looking slightly intimidated by Anastasia for the simple reason she is older by a few years.

"Come on, Nora. Let's go sit down." Anastasia tells her cousin, beginning to lead her back towards the table where Ryan and Abigail already sit.

"You'll never be accepted. You're a monster."

"What did you just say about my cousin?" Anastasia stops suddenly in her tracks, quickly spinning around to face the trio of girls. " _What did you just call my cousin?_ " Her anger explodes like a firecracker that had just been lit.

Stefan Salvatore sighs deeply, settling in his large desk chair as he faces both Alexis and Finn; for all the stress he had endured due to the Mikaelson heirs, he really never had imagined that it would be the kids of _Finn Mikaelson_ , the Loyal Mikaelson, nor the Gemini heirs that he would have troubles with.

In fact, the Mikaelson heirs were such known trouble makers, save for Finn's children, that Stefan had individual jars set up for each Mikaelson men for when their kids inadvertently blew up the school or got into some sort of trouble, the Mikaelson father then had to put money into the jar to pay for the damage.

"I'm sorry…. Ana did _what?_ " Alexis stares at Stefan in disbelief. "Are the other students okay?"

"From the accounts I have heard, Ana was defending Nora. Nora was being bullied and Ana threw the other girls into a table. Gave them a scare more than anything else. And yes, the other students are okay." Stefan answers, his hands folded in front of him on his desk, attempting to appear calmer than he really felt.

" _Threw them?_ So, Ana has magic now… Okay…" Alexis says carefully, choosing her next words thoughtfully, already feeling like a headache was coming on; Finn, however, only seemed to look incredible proud at the fact Anastasia had inherited his magic, even if it was latent.

"What is going to happen? For all parties involved?" Finn finally asks.

"Well…" Stefan sighs again, glancing at the jars, now _five_ that sit on the table to the side of his office, two of which, to _no_ surprise were more full than the others, that being Kol's twin terrors and Niklaus' hybrids out of hell. "That's what we're here to talk about…"


	50. Crossing Boundaries (Part One)

_._

 _Eliza, Genesis, & Matthew – Age: 14 Years_

 _Abigail, Andrew, & Zachary – Age: 12 Years 10 Months_

 _Anastasia & Elizabeth – 10 Years 8 Months_

 _Ryan & Nora – 8 Years 6 Months_

No One's POV

Their parents had been on edge lately; hushed whispers, low words, worried undertones, and an overall anxious layer around the Mikaelson plantation, their mom, Alexis, especially over protective, after all, they were her babies, although Eliz, Genesis, and Matthew often complained that they weren't _babies_ anymore, they were 14, I mean, that was only a year away from _driving!_

Even the _Academy_ was on lockdown, the Gemini barrier that constantly protected the school had been reinforced by the Gemini Coven making it nearly impossible to cross save for those allowed to, and Stefan and Caroline, both the Headmasters for the school had informed the students that the grounds beyond the school had now become unsafe and off limits to _all_ students; Headmaster Salvatore had quoted safety and protection as the reasons why while keeping it all very vague, but had not said much more other than that, he was sort of a stick in the mud like that even _if_ he was their honorary uncle.

Naturally, the Mikaelson heirs got curious to know more; they were after all, their parents' children through and through and weren't about to let some tiny thing like _rules_ get in the way of finding the truth.

"Come on, won't it be exciting? An adventure? What do you think we'll find?" Genesis bounces along through the brush and forest of the Bayou set just outside the bounds of the Academy, her siblings following along, save for Finn's children, Abigail and Anastasia, and Ellie, Eliza's sister, who was the youngest of the Mikaelson heirs.

"We probably won't find anything, Gen." Matthew rolls his eyes; he was the more mild tempered of the two Original Hybrids, not to say he didn't _have_ a temper, but he was general more easy going and less excitable than his sister.

"Oh, come on. Don't be such a spoilsport! Where is your sense of adventure?" Genesis asks, looking bright eyed and bushy tailed as she continues to bound along through the Bayou.

"We're here to look for whatever threat is posed against the school. We're looking for clues. We need to _focus_ , Gen." Eliza points out, already searching studiously searching for anything that could be of use, as always, the most composed and reasonable of the Mikaelson children, she was the oldest and Elijah's child, after all.

"I know, I know." Genesis brushes off, walking a few paces away.

"Anything yet?" Eliza asks her siblings.

"No- wait… Look. Tracks." Zachary points out, brushing away a few leaves.

" _Wolves_." Matthew breathes out, recognizing the paw print tracks anywhere.

"Rouge wolves?" Eliza questions, straightening up from where she had leaned over to look.

"Could be? I mean, we're out here sometimes. But- we don't really change. I mean…" Matthew continues to muse; the Mikaelson heirs had been in control of their wolf forms since they were mere toddlers, giving their parents quite the shock at the time, so needless to say, they changed when they _wanted_ to.

"Let's take a picture and head back." Eliza decides. "We can think about it while we're back on campus."

"Already on it." Andrew nods, snapping a picture on his phone.

"Shit." Andrew hisses, his phone ringing in his hand before he had the chance to stuff it back in his pocket. "It's for one of you! It's _mom_. No _way_ am I telling mom what we're doing!" Immediately passing the phone off to his brother.

"No, I suck at lying. You're great at it!" Zachary shakes his head venomously, passing it off to Matthew; Zachary was a momma's boy ever since being kidnapped as a toddler and found it difficult to lie to Alexis.

"Hey!" Matthew protests, nearly dropping the phone before shoving at his twin sister. " _You're_ the older one, as you always like to remind me! Besides, this was **_your_** idea, Gen!" Matthew tells Genesis.

" _You're_ the favorite!" Genesis shoves the phone at Eliza, practically throwing the phone at her elder sister.

" _Hi mommy!_ " Eliza chimes innocently, Alexis' voice finally being heard over the other side of the line.


End file.
